O Enigma do Punhal de Prata
by Elvish Dreams e Green Lessien
Summary: O temido Capitão Jack Sparrow seqüestra uma moça que é a guardiã de um segredo milenar, que trará perigos a todos que a cercarem. E seu jeito frágil esconde um poder que somente Jack sabe como despertar...
1. Chapter 1

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca. **

**Capítulo 1**

A lua iluminava toda a clareira aberta na mata. Os galhos retorcidos das árvores parecem ter vida própria em sua dança, formando sombras sobre o círculo de mulheres que entoavam cânticos. Ao centro do círculo, uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos de um azul escuro como o céu noturno. Usava um vestido branco e uma capa prateada. Em suas mãos, um punhal de prata, com rubis encrustados no cabo. Com um gesto, apontando o punhal em direção à lua, todos cessaram o cântico e ela começou a falar:

"Irmãs, por todos os séculos estivemos como guardiãs de toda a sabedoria de nossos antepassados, em uma luta incansável. Vejo no horizonte que está se aproximando o fim de nossa era. Nosso grupo não mais poderá se reunir, para nossa própria segurança".

Sussurros ecoaram entre as mulheres. Trocaram olhares de terror entre si. Seus maridos jamais tomaram conhecimento dessas reuniões secretas que ocorriam em cada um dos oito Sabás1 realizados durante o ano. Mas, a cada dia, tornava-se mais difícil esconder o segredo. Eles desconfiavam de algo, pensavam que elas teriam amantes, quantas vezes foram espancadas em casa para que contassem algo, mas elas sabiam que o peso do segredo que guardavam era maior que qualquer castigo físico. Eram 14 mulheres, com diversas origens. Quatro mulheres de pescadores, cinco mulheres de mercadores, duas mulheres de oficiais da marinha real, uma mulher de um rico comerciante, a rainha Beltane e sua filha, a princesa Litha, ainda uma criança de seis anos, que observava a tudo calmamente, fascinada com o que sua mãe dizia, no centro da clareira.

"De nós, eu sou a única que tenho uma filha mulher. Por mais que meu marido, o Rei Henrique VI do Reino Unido, tenha pedido um primogênito homem, fui abençoada com uma filha, que dará continuidade ao nosso segredo. Nosso fim está próximo, o tribunal da Inquisição chegou à Inglaterra, não podemos segurar as mãos do que o destino nos traz. Ela será a nossa esperança".

Com um gesto, chamou Litha ao centro do círculo. Os cânticos recomeçaram, cada vez mais altos. Havia tambores, a menina não sabia de onde vinham, mas todo aquele barulho começou a ecoar em seu coração. Sua cabeça doía, seus ouvidos doíam e ela não conseguia mais manter os olhos abertos... As mulheres agora estavam de mãos dadas, o círculo se movia, os cânticos misturavam-se com o vento forte que varria a copa das árvores, fazendo com que as folhas caíssem feito uma chuva sobre todas elas. Beltane segurou o pulso esquerdo de sua filha e começou a desenhar uma estrela, com a lâmina afiada do punhal. A menina via o seu sangue manchar o vestido de sua mãe, mas ela não sentia dor. Parecia anestesiada, em transe. Havia tantas palavras naqueles cânticos que ela queria aprender, uma história tão linda e tão terrivelmente assustadora, ela não queria esquecer nada daquele momento. Não era uma brincadeira de criança, mas também não era um sonho. No entanto, ela não conseguia distinguir onde estava, nem entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Por toda a noite, foram contadas histórias de um passado muito antigo, em um idioma que não era o que ela estava acostumada a falar diariamente, mas que seu coração entendia. Palavras sussurradas, ditas com urgência, como se aquelas mulheres temessem que tudo se perdesse no silêncio do tempo.

Com os primeiros raios de sol, a rainha Beltane entoou o cântico final e desfez o círculo. Cada uma das mulheres seguiu para seus lares com a triste certeza de que jamais se encontrariam novamente...

**Oito anos depois**

Litha cresceu rápido e, a cada dia ficava mais parecida com sua mãe. Olhos de um azul escuro profundo, parecendo o mar na maré cheia, pele muito branca, cabelos negros, o que lhe dava uma feição delicada, como se ela mesma não fosse real, mas recém-saída de um sonho.

No entanto, havia herdado o temperamento de sua mãe, uma mulher forte, que lutou até o último instante por sua religião. A rainha Beltane era Wicca, fazia parte da religião da deusa, era a única coisa que seu pai, o Rei Henrique VI disse. A princesa perdera sua mãe quando ainda era criança. Nunca lhe falaram muito sobre isso, mas ela sabia que tudo foi por causa da Inquisição, quando acreditaram que ela fosse uma bruxa, assim como outras mulheres da cidade também foram queimadas vivas em fogueiras.

Litha queria lembrar-se mais de sua mãe, mas não conseguia. Fora criada por uma tutora, Luise, que sempre a tratara com muito carinho. Seu pai casou-se novamente, com a rainha Katarine, que lhe dera duas filhas. No entanto, a princesa passava a maior parte do tempo sozinha. Não se sentia bem com a forma com que a rainha a olhava. Entendia que muitos da corte olhavam-na de forma diferente por saberem do destino de sua mãe. Mas, as pessoas não tinham o direito de admirar a Mãe Natureza? Por um motivo tão simples morreram muitos na Inglaterra e no mundo inteiro. Apenas por não serem iguais a maioria. E evitavam olhá-la nos olhos, como se ela, uma garota de catorze anos, pudesse lançar feitiços...

Sua vida na corte não tinha muitas surpresas. Ela gostava de caminhar pelo jardim do palácio, com os olhos perdidos no horizonte sem fim do mar. Sonhava com uma vida diferente, livre. Invejava os corsários, os piratas do Mar Mediterrâneo. Eles podiam tudo, eram livres. Por que não nascera homem? Perguntava-se. Seria bem mais divertido cavalgar pelas florestas, descobrindo novos lugares, novas nascentes, novas aventuras. Molhar-se nas águas das cachoeiras, sujar-se na terra, nadar no mar... No entanto, ela tinha uma maldita vida enclausurada no castelo.

"_É hora, Litha. Deves refugiar-te além do horizonte_".

Litha olhou para trás, mas não havia ninguém por perto. No entanto, aquela voz não foi um desejo ou um pensamento seu. Alguém lhe disse para fugir. Ou não teria entendido bem? Afinal, era apenas uma menina, como alguém nessa idade pode fugir? Voltou a caminhar pelo jardim, desta vez olhando o céu. A primeira estrela já aparecia, mesmo ainda restando um pouco da luminosidade do sol. Ela amava o céu, sem limites, como sua alma, que poderia tocar aquela estrela.

"_Teu último aviso virá dos olhos envoltos no manto negro. Depois teu tempo estará encerrado_".

Não, desta vez ela teve certeza de que havia alguém falando com ela. Olhou atrás das roseiras, talvez houvesse algum soldado da guarda querendo brincar ou assustá-la. Ele ia ver, quando o encontrasse! Caminhou mais um pouco, mas o jardim estava deserto. A noite caía rápido, não fosse pelas tochas tudo estaria completamente escuro. Resolveu esquecer esses pensamentos e voltou ao interior do castelo.

Os dias passavam-se lentamente até que uma noite, o sono pareceu abandoná-la. Ela tentou ler, caminhou pelo enorme quarto, que tinha uma cama ao centro, seu trocador no lado esquerdo e sua penteadeira no lado direito, próximo à janela. Nada a fez querer dormir. Ouviu passos no corredor que traz para o seu quarto. Não era algo comum, alguém andar pelo castelo durante a madrugada, então ela se escondeu em um canto escuro, ao lado do trocador. Bem que poderia ter algo para se defender, uma espada, uma pistola, mas o único objeto mais próximo era uma escova de cabelos e ela sabia que isso não a ajudaria.

Um vulto com uma capa negra entrou em seu quarto. Trazia algo sob a capa, como se fosse uma caixa. Quando baixou o capuz, ela reconheceu quem era...

"Pai, o que faz aqui a essa hora?"

"Minha filha querida, minha princesa amada, não tenho mais tempo. Preciso que entenda algumas coisas muito importantes."

"A essa hora, pai. Não podem esperar até amanhã?"

"Não há amanhã. Tome. Abra esta caixa."

Disse o rei, enquanto colocava sobre a cama a caixa de madeira. Litha aproximou-se. Isso não parecia real, mais parecia uma brincadeira! Por que seu pai lhe daria um presente em plena madrugada? Ela o olhou e viu medo em seu olhar. Ela sentou na cama e abriu lentamente a caixa. Dentro continha um punhal de prata, com rubis encrustados no cabo. Lindo, mas, o que ela faria com um punhal?

"Este punhal pertencia a sua mãe. Antes que ela fosse levada ao tribunal de Inquisição, ela disse que eu saberia a hora de lhe entregar. Há três noites eu sonho com ela, dizendo que a hora está chegando e que eu devo fazer tudo o que ela me disse antes de morrer. Não entendo suas razões, mas a respeito, porque eu a amava muito".

"Não lembro muito de minha mãe. Mas, se esse punhal era dela, será uma honra guardá-lo comigo."

"Ela lhe deixou uma carta, mas não está aqui. Está no local para onde você vai. Ande! Arrume suas coisas. Apenas duas mudas de roupa e objetos pessoais necessários. Você parte em uma hora para o Caribe, em um navio mercante."

"Por que, pai? Do que estou fugindo?"

"A Inglaterra torna-se mais perigosa a cada dia para você"

"Mas o senhor é o Rei, não pode me proteger?"

"Eu daria minha vida por você, mas sua segurança não depende de mim."

Litha olhou para seu pai. Pensou que seria algum plano da rainha Katarine, que nunca gostou de sua presença no palácio e, por várias vezes, disse preferir que houvesse sido queimada junto com sua mãe bruxa. Então, seu pai preferia ficar com Katarine e suas outras irmãs a ficar com ela? Nesse momento, lembrou-se do que ouviu no jardim, há algum tempo. Manto negro, último aviso... Havia algo estranho e ela pretendia descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

"Nos veremos de novo?" Ela perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Claro, minha filha. Você pode me escrever e eu escreverei para você. Apenas envie as cartas por Josh, o mercador que a levará, para que eu tenha certeza de que ninguém saberá onde você está."

Litha levantou-se, pegou dois vestidos simples, alguns objetos pessoais, colocando-os em uma sacola. Vestiu um vestido azul escuro, um manto negro e botas. Escondeu o punhal entre seus pertences.

"Estou pronta, pai. Sei que não me contou tudo o que sabe, mas, se for assim, é porque tenho de descobrir sozinha."

"Tão jovem e tão sábia a minha princesa! Sentirei muito a sua falta, como sinto falta de sua mãe."

Os dois se abraçaram. Litha chorava, mas, em seu coração, entendia que tinha de partir. Sabia que nunca pertencera àquele lugar e que ainda tinha muito o que viver até chegar ao que poderia chamar de lar.

Seguiram por uma saída secreta do castelo e foram pelas ruas mais escuras até o porto, onde um homem os esperava. Apenas cruzaram os olhares e nada foi dito, como se aquele momento já houvesse sido combinado com antecedência. Ela virou-se para olhar o seu pai mais uma vez antes de embarcar. Ele pegou sua pistola e entregou nas mãos de Litha.

"Para sua segurança. Rezo para que não precise usar, mas sempre a guarde próxima a você. Josh é um bom homem, cuidará de você como de uma filha. A ex-esposa dele era amiga de sua mãe."

O rei deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e Josh a chamou para embarcar.

**História de Elvish dreams, revisada por Green Lessien**

Sabás cerimônias religiosas de comunhão com a Natureza


	2. Chapter 2

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca. **

**Capítulo 2**

Josh a apresentou à tripulação como sendo sua filha, seria mais seguro que dizer que era a filha do Rei. Havia outras mulheres de mercadores a bordo, até mesmo crianças, então, ela sentiu-se mais à vontade. Ficou em uma cabine, junto a todas as outras. Seria uma longa viagem, possivelmente um mês ou até mais. Seria bom ter pessoas com quem conversar. Por vezes, passava tanto tempo sozinha que se esquecia até do som da própria voz.

Não havia luxo no navio. Todos precisavam trabalhar para ajudar. As mulheres cuidavam da distribuição da comida e a tripulação, além do cuidado com as velas e todos os equipamentos necessários à navegação, também faziam a limpeza do navio, utilizando água do mar, o que não o deixava muito limpo, mas água é um artigo raro em alto mar, principalmente quando não se sabe quanto tempo levará até reabastecer o estoque. A comida também era algo diferente. Basicamente, era pão, carne e peixe fresco que a própria tripulação pescava. No começo da viagem, havia muitas maçãs, mas logo terminaram. Após quase um mês no mar, só restava um tipo de biscoito feito de pão endurecido, peixe fresco (quando conseguiam pescar, e nunca era suficiente), uma bebida fermentada que ela não tinha coragem suficiente para provar e um pequeno estoque de água. Banho, só com água do mar, o que deixava a pele pegajosa e o cabelo horrível.

Mas, Litha sentia-se livre como nunca sentira-se em toda a sua vida! Após a ordem do capitão para que as velas fossem apagadas, quem quisesse permanecer acordado, tinha de ir para o deck. Ela amava olhar o céu dali. Era um céu muito maior que o que ela via no jardim do palácio. As estrelas brilhavam com muito mais intensidade, como se céu, mar, estrelas, fossem tudo o que existisse e o barco estivesse ali, perdido, deslizando na superfície...

"_Você está se lembrando, Litha. Olhe para a sua estrela_."

A voz de novo! E, agora, ela estava bem longe do jardim, então não era mesmo um dos soldados do palácio. Ela não se sentia assustada, mas muito curiosa. Como alguém poderia falar dentro de sua cabeça? E fala de uma estrela! Qual seria a minha estrela? Do que estou me lembrando? Pensava a menina, enquanto ainda procurava alguém próximo, que pudesse ter falado a frase... A tripulação estava quase completamente no deck. Alguns cantavam, muitos se embriagavam, o navio estava quase parado em uma calmaria, então não havia muito o que fazer.

Litha olhou novamente para o céu. Devia haver uma estrela ali que fosse sua, então. Há muito tempo ela viu um céu assim, longe das tochas que iluminam as cidades. Ela ainda era criança, quando esteve naquela reunião na floresta, onde o vento soprava tão forte na copa das árvores, da mesma forma que está começando a soprar agora, empurrando as velas e revirando a água. Também havia música. Não igual à que a tripulação está cantando, mas uma música que batia no ritmo do seu coração, que agora está apertado com saudade de sua mãe, a rainha Beltane. Queria se lembrar mais, queria ter vivido mais com ela... Por que sua mãe a machucou com o punhal naquela noite?

Rapidamente, levantou a manga do vestido e olhou para o desenho que sua mãe fizera em seu pulso. Seria aquela a estrela que a voz falou? Por que eu teria uma estrela no pulso, feita por um punhal de prata? Muitas coisas ela gostaria de ter tido tempo de perguntar a sua mãe, mas o tempo sempre passou rápido demais... Quando ela levantou os olhos, viu uma luz entre o mar e o céu. Não era uma visão, a cada segundo o navio se aproximava do local. Esfregou os olhos, não distinguindo bem o que era.

"Tem alguma coisa ali em frente!" Gritou e alguns homens vieram até a mureta do navio para olhar.

Começou um movimento frenético da tripulação, alguns homens subiam em cordas, outros corriam para um lado e para o outro, o capitão manobrava o timão, e Josh a pegou para o braço, levando-a para a cabine onde ela dormia.

"Fique aqui. Não saia até eu chamá-la"

"O que aconteceu Josh? Estamos em perigo?"

"Há muitos perigos no mar, menina. Agora, fique aqui" Disse enquanto voltava para o deck.

Litha olhou ao redor, procurou suas coisas e pegou sua pistola. Na viagem, Josh já a havia ensinado a manusear, então, se houvesse algum perigo, alguém pensaria duas vezes antes de machucá-la. Queria saber usar uma espada, mas ele disse que ela era muito pequena e não teria força para entrar em um duelo. As mulheres entraram correndo, logo a cabine estava com todas elas e a porta bem fechada. Choravam, pareciam desesperadas. Uma delas dava ordens com pressa, como se pudessem fazer alguma coisa.

"Peguem as espadas, garrafas de vidro, qualquer coisa com que possam se defender, fiquem caladas e não acendam nenhuma vela!"

"O que está acontecendo, senhora?" Litha perguntou, ainda atônita com todo aquele movimento.

"Seu pai, um mercador, nunca lhe contou? Deve ter havido um ataque de piratas ao outro navio, menina! E podem ainda estar na escuridão, nos esperando"

Piratas... Estavam no Atlântico, na travessia da Inglaterra para o Caribe, então não seriam os corsários, que só atacavam no Mar Mediterrâneo. Mas, havia muito fogo no outro navio, piratas não podiam apenas ser homens livres, que quebravam regras. Também eram homens maus, afinal, muitas pessoas deveriam ter morrido nesta noite. O navio em que ela estava pareceu parar e ela foi até a escotilha, tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. A tripulação agora estava nos botes, seguindo em direção aos destroços do navio. Ela podia ver corpos na água, pessoas em cima de pedaços de madeira, acenando, pedindo socorro.

"Volta, menina! Esconda-se!" Ordenou a mulher, dentro da cabine

"A tripulação está socorrendo os sobreviventes, os piratas não estão mais aqui."

"Piratas podem fingir muita coisa. A tripulação pode estar trazendo piratas para o navio, pensando serem sobreviventes!"

Um frio percorreu o corpo de Litha. Eles não eram aqueles heróis das histórias que Luise, sua tutora, contava quando ela era criança. Passou anos sonhando com os corsários, mas, neste momento, tinha um profundo medo de encontrá-los. Olhou mais uma vez pela escotilha, os barcos estavam voltando com alguns sobreviventes. Então, ficariam no mesmo navio que ela! Não sentia que algo ruim fosse acontecer, também nada sentira antes de avistar os destroços ainda em chamas do outro navio. Talvez, não tivesse herdado o dom de sua mãe, pensou, surpreendendo-se no quanto está conseguindo lembrar-se de detalhes de sua convivência com ela. Detalhes há tanto tempo esquecidos...

Subitamente, o navio começou a se mover. Ouviram uma batida na porta da cabine, era um dos marujos.

"Saiam. Precisamos de ajuda com os feridos."

As mulheres saíram para o deck, onde havia cerca de dez feridos. Litha ficou ao lado da mureta do navio, próxima à escada que desce para as cabines, ao lado de outras duas crianças, enquanto as mulheres mais velhas tentavam lavar os ferimentos e estancar o sangue dos sobreviventes. Contavam do ataque, os piratas surgiram no meio da escuridão. A tripulação rapidamente se rendeu, quando viu que se tratava de um ataque do Pérola Negra, comandado pelo mais famoso e temido pirata do Caribe, o Capitão Jack Sparrow. Todos sabem da enorme lista de crimes que sua tripulação cometeu. Mesmo rendidos, quando os piratas entraram no navio, pareciam insanos, procurando ouro, prata e quaisquer objetos de valor que tivessem a bordo. Quando levaram para o Pérola as três mulheres que estavam no navio mercante, houve luta e muitos mercadores foram feridos. Após incendiarem o navio, foram embora na escuridão, levando as mulheres como cativas.

No deck, um dos homens estava muito aflito, sua mulher foi uma das que levaram. Ele ia começar a contar o que faziam com as mulheres que eram seqüestradas, quando Josh a avistou com as outras duas crianças.

"O que estão fazendo aqui? Voltem para a cabine!"

"Posso ajudar, eu posso..."

"Volte para a cabine, estou aqui para garantir que faça uma travessia segura, então volte, não quero que ouça estas histórias. Você nunca vai encontrar os piratas!"

"Espero que não..." Falou baixinho, enquanto voltava com as duas crianças para a cabine.

O sol já se mostrava no horizonte, ela sabia que seriam dias difíceis até chegarem ao Caribe. Havia pouca comida a bordo e, agora, havia mais pessoas. Estava, sim, com medo de ter a mesma sorte das mulheres que foram raptadas. Ela sabia que elas serviriam de diversão para a tripulação até que as abandonassem em alguma ilha ou povoado, se não as matassem antes. Eram piratas, afinal, e ela já entendeu que não há nada de heróico nisso. Por que tinha a certeza de que Josh estava errado e que, um dia, ela iria encontrar os piratas? Talvez estivesse apenas impressionada com toda a crueldade que viu, não sabia, sua cabeça estava muito confusa. Ainda não entendia a urgência com que seu pai a fizera embarcar, ainda não entendia por que uma voz parecia lhe dar conselhos. Aceitou o que lhe disseram e isso não era uma boa forma de viver. Mas, seu coração lhe dizia que havia um mistério a ser resolvido. Havia muitos pedaços de lembranças que precisavam ser juntados. Ela teria tempo para isso...

**História de Elvish dreams, revisada por Green Lessien**


	3. Chapter 3

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca. **

**Capítulo 3 **

O tempo passava rápido, desde que chegou à pequena ilha no Caribe. Chamava-se Ilha de Antúrios, era pequena, mas um importante porto comercial, onde navios mercantes ancoravam para reparos e vendiam ou trocavam mercadorias.

Litha ficou na casa de Anita, tia de Josh, uma senhora idosa que mal saía de casa e a menina acostumou-se a cuidar dela. Difícil foi acostumar-se ao tipo de dialeto falado na ilha! No início, ela apenas fazia gestos, depois de muito tempo que aprendeu algumas palavras. Hoje, quatro anos após chegar à ilha, pode dizer que fala bem, assim como se acostumou a viver longe do luxo do palácio. Mesmo porque, em meio a toda a pompa, tinha de viver com a falsidade das pessoas que se aproximavam por ela ser uma princesa. Duvidava que houvesse tanto interesse se ela fosse apenas uma camponesa...

Sempre escrevia para o pai, utilizando o selo real no cabo do punhal, para que o Rei soubesse que a carta era dela. Josh, sempre que passava pela ilha, lhe trazia algum presente enviado por seu pai. Ela desistira de perguntar o motivo de sua partida tão apressada, no meio da noite. Em suas cartas, ele sempre dizia que ela entenderia sozinha o motivo. A carta que sua mãe lhe deixara e que ela recebera de Anita assim que chegou à ilha também não ajudava muito. Ela sinceramente pensou que ali estaria tudo explicado, a cicatriz em forma de estrela, o punhal, as vozes, mas tudo o que ela falava era do carinho que a rainha sentia pela filha, que sentia muito o fato de o destino ter de levá-la tão cedo e ela ter de deixar a missão para sua filha, ainda tão nova e com um fardo tão pesado a carregar. Por duas vezes, sua mãe a chamara de guardiã, mas despedia-se dizendo que sua amada Litha não estaria sozinha e que o mesmo dom que ela tinha, fora herdado pela filha.

Passado um tempo, lendo e relendo a carta de sua mãe, tentando compreender as entrelinhas, Litha desistiu. Não havia nada que pudesse torná-la mais claras. Gostava da vida na ilha, sentia-se agradecida por estar longe da corte, ainda que em situações tão estranhas. Nos finais de tarde, caminhava pela praia, sentindo a água em seus pés. Acostumou-se a ouvir as vozes. Muitas vezes, eram apenas sussurros, outras vezes eram frases inteiras sobre coisas simples, do cotidiano. Com o tempo, ela conversava com a voz, perguntava coisas de sua vida, mas a voz tinha vontade própria e sempre dizia o que ela deveria saber naquele momento, como um enorme quebra-cabeça que fosse construído a cada peça. Quando começaram a antecipar fatos do futuro, ela riu, pensando que estivesse inventando coisas, mas tudo começou a acontecer da forma que ela ouvira das vozes. Assustada, mas sem coragem de contar para ninguém o que estava acontecendo, aprendeu rapidamente a não ignorá-las.

Há três noites, as vozes vêm durante o sonho. Falam que, mais uma vez, a roda do destino vai girar e que ela tem de estar preparada. Ela sabe que não saiu do reino para passar o resto de sua vida em uma ilha, há algo que ela tem de descobrir. E da pior forma: sozinha. Algum mistério envolvendo aquela cicatriz em seu pulso, aquele punhal. Ela sente medo, mas não consegue deter a curiosidade de seguir adiante.

Como em todos os fins de tarde, ela estava caminhando pela praia, quando notou muitos navios ancorados na baía. Eram muito mais navios que o que ela estava acostumada a ver. Bandeiras de diversos países, navios mercantes, embarcações enormes. Falava-se de piratas naquelas águas e ninguém se atrevia a navegar enquanto os rumores não passassem. Juntavam-se, então, uma frota de navios para que fizessem a travessia mais segura entre os continentes.

"Navios levando toda a riqueza destas ilhas para o rico continente europeu..." Pensou.

"_Haverá luz no meio desta noite... Estejas preparada"_

"Ótimo! Mais um problema!"

"_Teu destino começa a mostrar-se hoje a noite... Não lutes contra ele"_

"Seria mais fácil se eu soubesse de alguma coisa!"

"_Na hora certa, saberás"_

"Sempre assim, sempre na hora certa, sempre no tempo certo, e nunca é agora..."

"_Volta agora para sua casa, pega o punhal, esteja preparada"_

Mesmo que ainda não fosse a hora que planejava voltar para casa, Litha obedeceu. Já passou por péssimas situações ao não obedecer o que essa voz insistente falava! Entrou em casa, dona Anita estava dormindo, da mesma forma que estava quando ela saíra para passear pela praia. Então, ela fugiu do reino, de perto de seu pai para isso: viver sem perspectiva de que o dia seguinte fosse diferente! Tudo sempre tão igual... Mas, as vozes falavam em preparação. Teriam sido esses quatro anos de preparação? Para o quê? Para morrer de tédio nesta ilha? Pegou o punhal que guardava enrolado a um trapo, embaixo da cama. Era tão lindo, brilhante, com o cabo enfeitado com delicadas flores cravejadas de rubis e ostentando o símbolo real em relevo.

"_Esteja preparada"_

Ela riu. Preparada. Se soubesse para o quê, seria mais fácil! Mesmo assim, continuou com o vestido bege simples, com pequenas flores bordadas em branco próximas ao decote delicado e as botas que ela adorava usar. Pegou a pistola que seu pai lhe dera quando ela deixou o Reino Unido e amarrou-a na perna, acima das botas. Não teria coragem de usar aquela arma, a menos que fosse absolutamente necessário. Enrolou o punhal novamente no trapo de tecido e escondeu dentro de uma das botas. Não havia como se machucar, pois sua lâmina ficava protegida por um estojo que se encaixava no cabo. Nesse momento, ouviu um trovão. Depois, outro, mais outro, diversos trovões, não, não eram trovões, eram tiros de canhão! Pessoas gritando, o tilintar das lutas de espadas... Correu para fechar a janela do quarto. A porta, ela havia fechado quando voltou da praia. Por que estava ouvindo pessoas falando dentro de sua casa? "Deus, talvez a janela do quarto de dona Anita estivesse aberta!", pensou e, nesse momento, quatro homens abriram a porta de seu quarto. Ela gritou e seu grito foi sufocado por uma mão áspera encobrindo sua boca. Perguntou-se por que amarrou a pistola na perna, onde não havia como pegá-la agora. Arrastavam-na para fora de casa, para a rua onde havia muita gente correndo, pessoas feridas pelo chão, crianças chorando, procurando suas mães. Fogo, várias casas da vila incendiadas devido aos tiros de canhão. Não haveria ninguém para ajudá-la, mesmo que ela conseguisse gritar. O homem a empurrava em direção ao cais, onde diversos navios mercantes estavam sendo saqueados, alguns estavam incendiando, em outros a tripulação ainda lutava com espadas...

Litha fechou os olhos. Medo. Subitamente, entendeu que estava sendo raptada pelos piratas. Seria a diversão para eles após a pilhagem, quando voltassem ao alto-mar e todos estivessem embriagados pelo rum e pela alegria de mais uma cidade saqueada, sem que fossem presos pela Marinha Real. A marinha do país de seu pai, que caçava piratas pelas águas do Atlântico. Onde estariam agora? Por que ninguém a ajudava?

Empurraram-na em direção a um bote a remo, onde seguiram os quatro homens e ela, em direção ao navio com velas negras, ancorado um pouco mais afastado do cais. Pensou em pegar a pistola, mas seria apenas um tiro e eles eram quatro. Os canhões estavam silenciosos, ainda se ouvia barulho de bombas pela cidade. O cheiro de mar e sangue misturava-se. Era uma vila tão bonita, não era justo o que estava acontecendo! Por que esses homens podiam chegar a um lugar tão tranqüilo e transformá-lo em um inferno? Deviam arder na mesma fogueira em que transformaram a cidade! Sentiu pingos de chuva em seu rosto quente de raiva. Ao menos, a chuva apagaria o fogo e, tomara, o estrago fosse um pouco menor para quem ficasse na vila. Ela não ficaria. Seu coração lhe dizia que ela jamais voltaria à ilha. Litha sentia ódio daqueles homens sujos, que cantavam enquanto praticavam tantas coisas sórdidas. A chuva tornava-se cada vez mais forte...

Ela fora obrigada a subir a longa escada entalhada no casco, ao lado do navio. O vestido enrolava-se em suas pernas, mas as botas ajudavam seus pés a permanecerem firmes. Sentia-se fraca, como se a força em seus braços pudesse acabar a qualquer momento. Olhou para baixo. Os homens subiam atrás dela, com punhais presos entre os dentes, para que suas mãos ficassem livres para segurarem-se na escada. Ela não podia voltar, nem soltar-se da altura em que estava. Não tinha certeza se conseguiria nadar de volta à praia, com o mar agitando-se na medida em que a chuva tornava-se tempestade.

Quando chegou ao final da escada, tentando segurar-se ao passar para o piso escorregadio do convés, sentiu uma mão agarrando seu pulso com força, para ajudá-la a levantar-se. Por instinto, ela ficou de pé o mais rapidamente que pode e encarou-o. Não devia ter mais de trinta anos, pele bronzeada, cabelos longos com dreadlocks e adereços pendurados em uma bandana vermelha. Olhos envoltos por traços negros, era impossível desviar o olhar. Ela sabia que gritar só pioraria sua situação, mas não se sentia confortável sentindo seu pulso apertado contra a mão áspera deste homem tão estranho. O vestido agora se prendia ao corpo de Litha devido à chuva torrencial que caía, revelando cada curva de seu corpo, os cabelos molhados prendendo-se aos ombros. Os relâmpagos faziam com que os olhos azuis dela ganhassem um ar fantasmagórico. Os trovões pareciam cada vez mais próximos, ecoavam no ritmo de seu coração. Ele a olhava como um animal faminto vendo sua presa, estudando lentamente seu rosto e descendo o olhar em direção ao seu decote...

"Trouxemos ela para o senhor, capitão. Como um presente pela pilhagem", disse um dos piratas.

Ele continuava a olhar para ela, que tentava soltar seu pulso da mão dele, água da chuva escorrendo pelo corpo de ambos. Parecia mais pronta para uma luta que assustada. Os animais selvagens sempre reagiam assim. Por que não conseguia soltá-la? Sentia uma energia estranha vindo dessa mulher. Não sabia se eram aqueles olhos que pareciam querer afogá-lo no profundo azul, que pareciam conter todas as nuvens escuras do céu e iluminavam aquela pele branca como a luz dos raios que agora cruzavam o céu incessantemente... Ele poderia jurar que os raios começaram quando ele olhou naqueles olhos. Mas, tinha de raciocinar e pensar que é apenas uma mulher. Seria uma ótima diversão em alto-mar, quando tudo o que restasse fossem as ondas contra o casco do navio e a longa espera até a próxima pilhagem. Por que não conseguia se convencer disto? Por que algo lhe dizia que não devia tratá-la como qualquer outra? Neste momento, porém, tinha de ordenar que levantassem âncora antes que a tempestade piorasse. Seria desafiar a sorte permaneceram mais tempo naquele local.

**História de Elvish dreams, revisada por Green Lessien**


	4. Chapter 4

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca. **

**Capítulo 4**

Os piratas levaram-na ao convés inferior, que parecia um labirinto, passando pelas cabines onde os piratas dormiam, havia o local onde parecia ser o refeitório, com um fogão a lenha, muitos objetos da pilhagem espalhados por todos os locais do navio. Desceram um lance de escadas e chegaram a um corredor com pequenas janelas no casco do navio, por onde passariam os remos e, ao fundo, três pequenas celas. Empurraram-na para dentro de uma delas, trancaram o cadeado e foram embora.

O navio balançava perigosamente, quando começou a mover-se em direção ao alto-mar. Ela estava sozinha, na escuridão, sentindo a umidade do casco do navio, o piso coberto por palhas úmidas. Ficou de pé, segurando-se nas grades da cela, sentindo o frio de seu vestido molhado contra a sua pele. Então, deveria preparar-se para isto? Como, em toda a sua vida, poderia conviver com a certeza de que morreria da pior forma possível, após ser usada como diversão por piratas?

"_Acalma teu coração, princesa... E tudo passará mais rápido"_

A voz, de novo. Ela começa a desconfiar que essa voz só lhe coloca em mais confusão. No entanto, era a única coisa que parecia familiar agora. E ela não tinha muito em que confiar se não fosse nisto...

"Acalmar... Não tenho muitos motivos para isso, tenho?"

"_Não tenha medo"_

"Ah, estou no escuro, no frio, e tenho de fingir coragem! Sou apenas uma mulher, não um soldado"

"_Não és um soldado, mas também não és apenas uma mulher... Acalma-te"_

Bem, talvez a voz estivesse certa. Pensar no que aconteceria depois só fazia com que sofresse mais. Nunca imaginou que um navio pudesse balançar tanto em uma tempestade! "Parecia que iria afundar!", pensou e sentiu um arrepio no corpo ao pensar que morreria e ninguém jamais pensaria em resgatá-la no porão de um navio pirata. Não foi para isso que, há tantos anos, essa voz vem dizendo para ela se preparar! Não, não era a hora de morrer. A voz diria a ela, se fosse? Litha riu. E sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Seja como fosse, estava sozinha, mas tinha uma pistola e um punhal. Ninguém iria abusar dela, preferia escolher a morte a deixar que algum desses homens sujos a tocasse.

Viu uma luz fraca aproximando-se. Alguém estava descendo as escadas com uma vela. O navio já não balançava tanto, parecia que estavam saindo da área da tempestade. Rapidamente, enxugou as lágrimas. Jamais deixaria que a vissem chorando! Pegou a pistola. Poderia ser apenas um tiro, mas ela não precisaria de mais de um. Não poderia matar todos do navio, mas poderia matar a si mesma e acabar com esta agonia.

Quando o homem chegou mais perto, ela reconheceu que era o mesmo que a ajudou a subir no convés. Jamais esqueceria aqueles olhos negros. Ele acendeu um dos candeeiros que ficavam pendurados no teto do porão, apagou a vela e aproximou-se da cela onde ela estava. Abriu o cadeado, deixando a porta aberta. Não haveria mesmo para onde ela pudesse fugir. Estavam em alto-mar, ela não nadava tão bem, especialmente se pensar que deve haver tubarões naquelas águas.

Ela sentia cada segundo de silêncio como uma eternidade. Os homens chamaram-no de capitão, quando chegaram ao navio, ela lembrava disto. Não seria inteligente atirar nele e depois subir ao convés. Seria morta de formas bem piores... Ele estava olhando pela janelinha dos remos. Não parecia disposto a falar primeiro e aquele silêncio a estava matando.

"Por quanto tempo pretende me manter como um animal preso em seu navio?", ela perguntou com a voz mais áspera que o normal.

"Mal chegou, já quer partir"

Ele tinha uma voz calma, parecia divertir-se com o medo que ela lutava para esconder. Olhava para ela, tão linda, pele branca, cabelos negros molhados e aqueles olhos que pareciam as águas profundas do oceano, puxando, sugando qualquer pensamento seu. Há um bom tempo não havia mulheres a bordo do Pérola, seria divertido ter uma. Depois de um tempo, após divertirem-se bastante, fariam o que sempre fizeram com as outras: deixar em um porto qualquer para que encontrasse sozinha o rumo de volta para casa, ou nunca tivesse dinheiro suficiente para tentar isso. Não seria mais problema deles.

"Você é meu presente, não ouviu o que disseram os homens?", ele disse, após um tempo olhando para ela.

"E o que você faz com seus presentes?"

"Não me chame de 'você'. Sou o capitão Jack Sparrow, entendeu?"

"Devo dizer sim senhor?"

"Deve, seria uma boa forma de se desculpar, mocinha"

"Vai morrer antes que toque em mim", falou apontando a pistola em direção ao capitão.

Uma pistola. Jack pensou que esta mulher seria definitivamente uma diversão melhor que o que ele pensava. Estava acostumado a lidar com pessoas aterrorizadas ao ouvir o seu nome. Uma mulher segurar uma pistola em sua direção é, no mínimo, inédito. Mesmo porque ela jamais deveria saber atirar.

"Largue isso, menina. Enquanto você pensa que está no controle da situação, há dois homens de minha tripulação na entrada do porão, apontando pistolas para você. Se atirar em mim, vai morrer na mesma hora"

"Morrer após atirar no infame capitão Jack Sparrow, comandante do navio que é a maior ameaça pirata dos mares? É uma boa forma de morrer."

"Então, já ouviu falar de mim...", ele disse, mal contendo sua satisfação.

"Mentiras de pescadores. Agora vejo que você é apenas um homem"

Ela não sabia se havia mesmo dois homens da tripulação na entrada do porão, mas não podia olhar ou ele poderia fazer algo para desarmá-la. Por que ele não parecia estar com medo? Continuava olhando-a com aqueles olhos negros, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. "Por que não consigo atirar?", pensava e sentia raiva de si própria. Não, ela sentia que não podia atirar. Não, naquele homem. Rapidamente, girou a pistola e apontou para seu próprio peito.

"Prefiro morrer a permanecer cativa em um navio pirata!"

"Não foi para isso que você nasceu, menina. Sei que você nunca me mataria, nem tiraria sua própria vida", disse e aproximou-se dela, que permanecia imóvel, entendendo que não teve coragem de matá-lo, nem teria coragem de se matar, mesmo sabendo o inferno que seria viver naquele navio.

Ele pegou a pistola de suas mãos, ela não ofereceu resistência. Sentia raiva de si própria, entregando-se assim às vontades daquele estranho, mas não conseguiu fazer com que fosse diferente. Era fraca, fraca, fraca demais até para se defender. Ele guardou a pistola em seu cinto. Segurou a cintura de Litha puxando-a para mais perto. Ela mal conseguia respirar, não tinha para onde fugir, não tinha para onde correr, mas a voz lhe disse que ela não era apenas uma mulher, talvez encontrasse forças em alguma parte de sua alma... Ela sentia a respiração dele em seus cabelos, mãos fortes acariciando o seu corpo, dentes mordendo seu pescoço, a boca cada vez mais perto da sua... Ele estava suficientemente distraído, ela desceu a mão por seu peito, alcançando sua espada. Quando tentou tirá-la, ele a empurrou e bateu com as costas da mão em seu rosto, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão úmido.

"Continua querendo me matar... Sua vida pode não ser tão longa ao ponto de você conseguir fazer isto", olhou para os piratas na escuridão, na entrada do porão e ordenou antes de subir para o convés "Tranquem essa vadia na cela até eu esquecer que ela existe"

Ela passou a mão no rosto, que ardia como fogo. Os piratas empurraram-na em direção à cela, trancaram, apagaram o candeeiro e foram embora. Logo, ela estava de volta à escuridão do porão, à umidade do piso, ao frio das grades. Nem sabia se o dia já estava amanhecendo ou se ainda era noite. O navio prosseguia em águas mais calmas. Ela sentou no piso, encostando-se às grades, o coração desacelerando lentamente, até que adormeceu.

No convés, o horizonte já aparecia avermelhado, anunciando um belo amanhecer. Jack voltou ao timão e Gibbs, seu imediato, voltou aos seus afazeres. Após a ótima pilhagem, a maioria de sua tripulação encontrava-se bêbada, cantando no meio do convés, próximo ao mastro principal. Ele consultou a bússola, teve de afastar-se muito da costa para fugir da tempestade. Nunca vira uma tempestade tão intensa e tão rápida. Pela posição das estrelas, estavam próximos de uma pequena ilha...

Não conseguia afastar os pensamentos da mulher que se encontra no porão de seu navio. Definitivamente, não era igual às outras. Lembrava-se do choque que sentiu quando tocou seu braço, ajudando-a a subir para o convés. Deveria ter sido apenas uma impressão, estava cansado, talvez fosse isto. Há dias navegavam de um lugar a outro, procurando o melhor local para pilhagem, mas só encontravam ilhas completamente desertas. Uma mulher com uma pistola... Ele riu, enquanto apoiava-se no timão. Uma pistola, mas não teve coragem de atirar. Ela sabe como a tripulação trata as mulheres nos navios piratas? Não deve saber, ela parece tão irreal, como se tivesse saído de um sonho. Arrependeu-se de ter batido nela com tanta força. Estava apenas se defendendo, como um animal assustado.

Olhou para a escadaria que leva ao convés inferior. Seria melhor ir olhar como ela está? O dia está amanhecendo, talvez ela estivesse acordada. A chuva havia parado, mas nuvens carregadas ainda cobriam o céu, ameaçando um temporal a qualquer momento. Jack nunca vira uma atmosfera assim. Ele, que se gabava de conhecer a menor das mudanças nos ventos, agora não sabia como sair de uma área de tempestades... Tomara que ninguém da tripulação questione isso!

Não conseguia se concentrar no destino que tomariam, após se livrarem daquela área de tempestade. Talvez estivesse precisando dormir. Talvez devesse ir falar com ela, saber como ela está. "É apenas uma mulher, Jack", pensou, e seguiu para sua cabine para fazer os cálculos da direção que deveriam tomar, deixando Gibbs no timão. Mais tarde, voltaria a falar com ela, para entender se sua impressão de que ela é diferente é real ou não.

**História de Elvish dreams, revisada por Green Lessien**


	5. Chapter 5

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca. **

**Capítulo 5 **

Litha acordou sentindo seu corpo pesado, a cabeça girando desordenadamente. Abriu os olhos. Não era seu quarto. Sentiu as roupas molhadas sobre seu corpo. Estava no chão úmido... Subitamente, lembrou do que havia acontecido. Tentou levantar, mas seu corpo não obedeceu. Por uma pequena abertura no casco do navio, ela podia ver que estava mais claro. Então, já era dia! Arrastou-se para mais perto, tentando ver para onde estavam indo. Mas, tudo o que ela podia ver era o azul do mar, misturado com as nuvens negras da chuva que ameaçava cair a qualquer momento.

Estava cansada demais até para pensar. O balanço do navio contra as ondas não parava. Ela ouvia o barulho do mar, um som único, que lhe trazia tranqüilidade, fazendo-a esquecer até mesmo a sua situação de cativa. Começou a olhar as nuvens. Pareciam algodão no céu. Algodão com tintas azuis... Algumas nuvens estavam mais baixas, moviam-se em uma velocidade maior. Uma nuvem parecia tocar o mar, depois subia, descia, desenhando uma onda no céu. Tudo lentamente, mas em um movimento contínuo, repetido. "E se chegassem mais perto do navio?", pensou e imediatamente a nuvem começou a se aproximar. Litha sentiu uma batida mais forte em seu coração. Entendeu que as nuvens não estavam dançando no céu, era ela quem, com o pensamento, indicava-lhes a direção. Começou a brincar, imaginando trajetórias e as nuvens lentamente lhe atendiam... Seu coração batia muito rápido, ela sentia-se cada vez mais cansada. Até que tudo ficou escuro e ela desmaiou.

Jack estava de volta ao convés. Havia refeito os cálculos e deveriam seguir por quatro dias, até uma ilha que deveria ficar a norte do local onde estavam. Havia muitas ilhas no Caribe, mas nem todas eram seguras para piratas lançarem âncora, seria melhor esperar. Afinal, a pilhagem tinha sido muito boa e tinham fartura de comida a bordo, ninguém reclamaria.

As nuvens estavam muito baixas, o vento estava muito instável, não enfunava as velas, nem ajudava muito. Por sorte boa parte da tripulação estava ainda dormindo, com a ressaca da noite anterior. Jack não havia conseguido beber muito. Até gostaria de estar embriagado agora, para não pensar mais no que aconteceu no porão, mas algo lhe dizia para não fazer isso, pois, se uma tempestade viesse, seria mais seguro que ele estivesse sóbrio.

E havia aquela mulher a bordo. Não conseguia sentir raiva dela, mesmo sabendo que, por duas vezes, ela tentou matá-lo, mas não teve coragem. Ela deveria passar um tempo sozinha para aprender a não brincar com ele. Não poderia ser por muito tempo ou acabaria ficando doente, naquele porão úmido.

"Capitão", Gibbs o chamou

"Sim"

"Fui ao porão para levar algo para ela comer, mas ela parecia estar dormindo"

"Deixe-a dormir então... E diga que não quero ninguém lá ou arrancarei os olhos de quem me desobedecer"

Dormindo. Estava se preocupando por nada. Ela estava bem.

A noite chegou rápido. Gibbs controlava o timão, enquanto Jack estava na mureta, olhando as ondas batendo no casco do navio. Era uma vida muito solitária essa de viver no mar. Passavam dias indo de um lugar para outro, então encontravam um navio mercante ou uma cidade, faziam a pilhagem, bebiam, tinham alguma diversão, depois se seguiam dias como estes, quando o tédio parecia querer matá-lo. Mas, seus pensamentos só tinham um rumo: o porão do Pérola Negra.

Litha acordou após o que pareceu ser uma eternidade. Agora, tudo estava completamente escuro, então devia ser noite novamente. Seu corpo doía por inteiro, como se tivesse feito muito esforço. Ou seria apenas tensão? De qualquer forma, mal conseguia se mexer. A roupa já não estava tão molhada, mas a umidade do chão fazia com que sentisse muito frio.

"_Não aprendeste o que te mostrei?"_

A voz de novo... Litha pensou no que ela poderia ter lhe mostrado. Que ela não conseguia matar um pirata? Isso não mudava em nada o fato de que estava presa nos porões de seu navio!

"_Cuida de teus pensamentos, princesa... Eles podem ser uma bênção ou uma maldição. És tu que tens esta escolha"_

Litha lembrou-se das nuvens. Teria ela mudado as nuvens do lugar? O que ela poderia fazer com o pensamento? Será que poderia abrir aquele cadeado da sua cela? Não, não, má idéia. Afinal, não teria como fugir mesmo, em alto-mar. Também não deveria ficar nervosa ou aquelas nuvens se aproximariam. Todos sabem que, no mar, qualquer tempestade pode custar a vida de muitos homens, inclusive a sua.

"Como, atrás das grades desta cela, eu teria escolha?"

"_Olha... Veja através da escuridão..._ _Tu podes chamar a luz..."_

A luz! Ela riu. "Só se for de velas", pensou e lembrou-se imediatamente de quando o capitão veio falar com ela, na noite anterior. Litha entendeu que não poderia desafiá-lo, mas também não deixaria que ele a tocasse. Seria mais fácil fugir, se ele confiasse que ela não faria isso. Talvez ele se distraísse, se ela parecesse feliz como sua cativa. Sentia-se muito fraca, como se toda a energia de seu corpo estivesse acabando. Passou o dia inteiro em um sono profundo, sem sonhos, mas, mesmo agora, não sabia nem se seria capaz de ficar de pé. Fechou os olhos e começou a se concentrar em uma luz de velas, aparecendo naquela escuridão do porão, e aquele capitão voltando para falar com ela...

"Dormiu o dia inteiro..."

Ela abriu os olhos. O candeeiro do teto do porão estava aceso. O capitão estava ali, sentado no chão, do outro lado das grades. Olhava-a com aqueles profundos olhos negros que pareciam hipnotizá-la. Ela não teria forças para brigar, ela sabia. Melhor tentar agir de forma diferente.

"Capitão... A que devo sua visita?"

"Sempre visito minhas convidadas..."

"Pensei que eu tivesse sido seqüestrada...", Litha respondeu com a voz ainda mais fraca

"Não se prenda a detalhes. Gibbs disse que você dormiu o dia inteiro, você está bem?"

"Se eu morresse faria alguma diferença?"

Ele a olhou mais atentamente. Algo nela havia mudado, como se sua força tivesse acabado e agora só restasse a sombra da mulher de ontem, que havia tentado, mesmo com sua fragilidade, lutar para que não a tocasse. Parecia mais um animal ferido.

"Não estou brincando, menina, como você está?"

"Cansada, só isso"

Ele abriu o cadeado da cela, aproximou-se. Ela ainda estava com a roupa um pouco molhada, devido à umidade do piso de madeira do navio. Tocou em suas mãos, estavam geladas, aqueles belos olhos azuis escuros estavam apagados, nublados, como o céu da noite cheia de nuvens que se estende sobre o navio. Ela não poderia ficar ali ou acabaria doente. E não teria para onde fugir, enquanto estivessem em alto-mar.

"Levante-se, venha comigo"

Litha tentou levantar-se, mas tudo começou a rodar e ela desmaiou novamente. Jack pegou-a no colo. Não poderia deixá-la ali. Subiu a escadaria do porão e chegaram ao convés inferior, onde ficavam as cabines da tripulação. Por todo o navio havia via montes de pratarias e objetos de ouro que foram pilhados, provavelmente nas casas dos nobres de sua cidade. Jack não sabia exatamente para onde levá-la. Não poderia deixá-la em uma das cabines da tripulação ou não teria como evitar que a tocassem. Também não a levaria para sua cabine, isso ele não faria. Mas, existia a cabine embaixo do timão, onde havia uma grande mesa redonda e várias almofadas pelo chão. Eles usavam a sala quando tinham de se reunir com capitães de outros navios, para planejar algum saque. Nas atuais condições, seria o melhor lugar para levá-la, mesmo porque poderia ficar de olho nela e não deixar ninguém da tripulação chegar perto.

Arrumou as almofadas no chão da sala e deitou-a. Continuava desacordada, mas o pulso estava normal. Também estava respirando. Mesmo estando suja, sua pele parecia de porcelana, branca, macia. Pensou em afrouxar o vestido para que ela respirasse melhor, mas achou melhor não mexer na roupa dela. Ele não precisava disto para ter uma mulher, e sentia que não poderia fazer isso com ela, não com ela... Poderia apenas tirar as botas dela, para que ficasse mais confortável. Quando tentou desamarrar a bota, notou que havia algo dentro. Algo enrolado em um pedaço de pano escuro... Um punhal de prata, cravejado de rubis! Jack começou a pensar quem seria aquela mulher, na verdade. Como poderia estar com um objeto como aquele, com o brasão do Reino Unido? Definitivamente, havia muito o que perguntar a ela, quando acordasse. Ela lhe devia muitas explicações.

**História de Elvish Dreams, revisada por Green Lessien**


	6. Chapter 6

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca. **

**Capítulo 6 **

Gibbs ficou cuidando de Litha. Ela parecia estar em um sono tranqüilo. Um sono muito demorado, pois desde a noite de ontem que adormeceu e já é quase noite novamente. Praticamente não se mexe, pareceria mais uma estátua de marfim que uma mulher de verdade...

Jack permanecia no convés a maior parte do tempo. Não voltou à cabine onde ela estava, nem perguntava a Gibbs por ela. Apenas observava de longe quando Gibbs entrava ou saía da cabine embaixo do timão, onde ela estava. Havia muito o que perguntar a ela, quando acordasse. Mulher alguma andaria com um punhal daqueles, escondido dentro de uma bota. Ele sabia que o ataque à ilha onde ela morava havia sido muito rápido, como ela teria tido tempo de esconder o punhal e pegar uma pistola? Como ela saberia que iriam atacar ao anoitecer? Por que ele não conseguia se livrar da impressão de que a tempestade começou no exato momento em que ele olhou nos olhos dela e viu neles refletida a luz dos raios? E, principalmente, por que ele não conseguia se livrar da sensação que tomou conta do seu corpo inteiro quando ele tocou na pele dela, ajudando-a a subir ao navio? E, se estivesse mentindo? E se estivesse acordada, mas fingindo que estava dormindo? Tinha que descobrir isso...

Quando Jack abriu a porta da cabine, viu que ela continuava deitada nas almofadas, em um lado da sala. Algumas velas estavam acesas em um candelabro sobre a mesa, mas mal iluminavam o local. Ele entrou, fechou a porta e aproximou-se de onde ela estava. Claro que era uma mulher muito atraente, claro que a desejava. Mas, não sentia que fosse certo se aproveitar da situação. Não era assim que ele a queria... E teria tempo até descobrir que mistério ela carregava!

Quando decidiu sair para que ela não o visse, ela se mexeu e despertou. Quando o viu, sentou-se rapidamente, encarando-o. O que ele viu naqueles olhos foi raiva, ressentimento, medo.

"Finalmente despertou!", disse, tentando fazer com que ela se acalmasse.

"O que você fez comigo?", ela perguntou, quase gritando.

"Ninguém a tocou. Tem a minha palavra"

"E o que vale a palavra de um pirata?"

Jack levantou-se e caminhou em direção a porta da cabine. Litha permanecia no chão, deitada sobre a pilha de almofadas. Estava confusa, ainda não havia entendido o que aconteceu. Apenas lembrava do capitão conversando com ela no porão, depois tudo escureceu e ela só acordou agora.

"Vai descobrir rápido, menina, que a minha palavra é a única coisa que lhe protege neste navio"

"Uma ameaça?", Litha falou levantando-se e vindo em direção a Jack

"Lembre-se de que foi você quem me ameaçou primeiro. Eu ainda não apontei uma pistola em sua direção"

Litha começou a pensar que estava, novamente, fazendo tudo errado. Se pretendia sair daquele navio, seria uma péssima idéia brigar com o capitão. O máximo que conseguiria seria voltar ao escuro do porão e isso era ainda mais insuportável. E ele não havia se aproveitado dela enquanto estava desmaiada, ela não esperava que ele agisse como um cavalheiro nesta situação, mas ele agiu. Talvez, não fosse um pirata tão mau...

"Desculpe, capitão... E obrigada"

Jack viu o quanto suas palavras pareciam forçadas. Ele sabia que ela fugiria, se tivesse a chance, mas estavam em alto-mar, isso seria impossível. Se ela era um animal selvagem, ele estava conseguindo domar. Ao menos, agora, ela decidiu tratá-lo melhor. Com um gesto, ele mostrou os dois vestidos que estavam sobre a mesa. Vieram junto aos baús da pilhagem à ilha. Talvez, servissem a ela. Também havia uma bandeja que Gibbs havia trazido mais cedo, com frutas, pão e uma garrafa de vinho.

"São seus, espero que goste. E coma alguma coisa, você dormiu por muito tempo"

"Obrigada... Capitão, o navio está parado?", ela disse ao notar que não havia movimento além do balanço das ondas.

"Estamos em uma calmaria. Mandei soltar âncora. É mais seguro que navegar à noite"

"Ouço que a tripulação está em festa no convés inferior..."

"Quando estamos longe de terra firme, uma garrafa de rum pode ser motivo para uma festa"

"E por que você não está lá com eles?"

Ela olhou para ele. Parecia uma espécie de pacto silencioso entre os dois. Tudo o que ela mais queria era estar longe daquele homem que a deixava tão inquieta. A cada minuto que passava, ela se sentia mais parte do mundo de onde vêm as vozes. Antes, elas eram apenas um divertimento, agora são a única realidade que ela tem. E as vozes nada disseram sobre o motivo de ela estar naquele navio. Mandaram que se preparasse. Talvez, tivesse agido da forma errada, mas, qual seria a forma certa?

"Talvez, para ficar observando você", Jack respondeu e abriu a porta, saindo da sala.

Litha riu. Estava ficando fácil demais se aproximar dele, agora que pensava que ela era uma garotinha frágil. Se ele lesse seus pensamentos, será que entenderia o quanto ela poderia ser perigosa? Será que entenderia que apenas um pensamento dela poderia fazer com que uma tempestade matasse todos naquele navio?

Jack voltou ao convés, subiu a escadaria que leva ao timão. Não poderia ir ao convés inferior, onde estava a tripulação. Estava perturbado, ainda pensando se havia agido da forma correta. Muito estranho o que sentia quando estava perto dela. Era como se ondas de eletricidade lhe percorressem o corpo. Definitivamente, esta mulher lhe despertava sentimentos que nenhuma outra havia conseguido despertar. Queria cuidar dela, mesmo que ela não parecesse precisar de ajuda. Ela não pertencia aquele mundo, parecia estar acima de toda a compreensão humana.

Mas, ele era um pirata. Não apenas mais um, era o mais temido pirata dos mares. E ela era apenas uma mulher, ia acabar descobrindo isto. Melhor parar de pensar no assunto, ou ficaria louco... Pensou em todas as perguntas que teria para fazer a ela. Não seria uma boa idéia pressioná-la. Ela estava acordada e, até agora, nada falou sobre o punhal. Se fosse importante, ela já teria perguntado.

Ficou perto da mureta do navio. Não havia lua no céu, tudo estava escuro, mas ele aprendeu, em todos os seus anos no mar, a apreciar noites como esta, em que todas as estrelas do céu pareciam mostrar-se.

"Quando eu era criança, adorava olhar o mar..."

Ele olhou para trás e viu o vulto de Litha. Não podia ver seu rosto, mas podia jurar que ela estava sorrindo.

"... eu sonhava com os corsários, sonhava em ter uma vida livre como a deles, como a de vocês"

"Você tem um nome?"

"Litha"

"Nome estranho..."

"Um dia, eu explico o significado"

"Você disse que sonhava em ter uma vida livre... Você não era livre?" Jack perguntou, pensando em conseguir alguma informação sobre onde ela conseguiu aquele punhal. Poderia ter furtado de alguma casa onde trabalhou como serva.

"De certa forma, não era". Litha pensou nas vozes, no quanto ela obedece suas ordens. "Talvez, nunca serei".

"Um dia, eu vou te libertar"

"O meu destino foi traçado quando eu ainda era uma criança. Isso é apenas parte dele".

"E você acredita em destino?"

"Na parte que jamais conseguiremos mudar, sim, acredito"

"De onde você veio, Litha? Sempre morou na ilha?"

"Sou filha da natureza, venho de todos os lugares"

"Mas, agora está aqui e só sairá se eu permitir... Sempre morou na ilha?"

"Por quê?", Litha perguntou na tentativa de ganhar tempo e descobrir se havia sido ele quem pegou o punhal ou outro pirata da tripulação. Ela não tinha como saber quem havia tirado suas botas.

"Talvez você fosse de outro lugar, não parece com os nativos"

"E de onde eu pareço ser?"

"Isso você vai me dizer", Jack falou já um pouco impaciente. Não estava conseguindo tirar informação alguma dela.

"Outro dia. Ainda estou me sentindo um pouco tonta, vou me deitar novamente", disse e voltou à cabine embaixo do timão. Tinha que ganhar tempo para procurar o punhal. O pior é que ela tinha certeza de que estaria na cabine do capitão e ninguém entra lá. E as vozes ainda não disseram como ela o teria de volta...

Jack permaneceu ao lado do timão. Quando ela desceu as escadas e ele ouviu o barulho da porta da sala fechando, ele colocou a mão no bolso do casaco e sentiu o frio do punhal contra sua mão. Devido à qualidade dos rubis em seu cabo, era possível que valesse mais que todos os objetos pilhados por sua tripulação na ilha onde ela morava. Parecia ser muito antigo, não teria dificuldade em adquirir um bom dinheiro por ele. Não fosse aquele símbolo do Reino Unido... Se fosse uma das jóias da coroa, então ela poderia conseguir mais. Teria de descobrir algo. Amanhã, amanhã ela teria de contar.

**História de Elvish Dreams, revisada por Green Lessien**


	7. Chapter 7

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca. **

**Capítulo 7**

Mudas, as vozes continuavam mudas e Litha já não tinha certeza se deveria ir à cabine de Jack, procurar o punhal, ou se isso seria um risco maior que o que ela poderia enfrentar. Já não tinha dúvidas que piratas poderiam ser muito cruéis e o Capitão era o mais temido pirata do Atlântico. Ela não poderia correr riscos desnecessários. Além do que, ainda não tinha a certeza de que fora ele quem lhe tirou o punhal.

Passou o dia na cabine para onde Jack a havia levado. Ainda estava um pouco zonza, mas sentia-se melhor. Nem Gibbs apareceu, depois que ela acordou do longo desmaio. Apenas um marujo veio lhe trazer uma bandeja com o almoço, mas não trocaram uma única palavra. Sentia-se mais sozinha que nunca. Sozinha e em um lugar onde cada palavra poderia significar sua morte. Quando tentou sair, a porta estava fechada. Então, não estava mais no porão, mas continuava presa. Odiava aquele lugar, e nem poderia demonstrar isto ou jamais conseguiria fugir...

A noite caiu rápido. Mais uma noite sem lua, quando o navio parecia mergulhado na escuridão das águas. A cabine de Litha estava completamente escura, quando Jack passou em frente, para ordenar que soltassem âncora. Ontem à noite, ele não conseguiu descobrir nada sobre ela, mas hoje ele conseguiria. Este mistério a tornava ainda mais interessante...

Quando todos os marujos desceram ao convés inferior para começarem a beber e, mais uma vez, festejarem a boa pilhagem, Jack voltou à cabine de Litha. Abriu a porta e entrou procurando encontrá-la na escuridão.

"Litha? Está acordada?"

"Estou"

"Venha comigo"

Litha apenas obedeceu. Já estava ficando louca com o silêncio. Estava começando a pensar demais em seu destino no navio e, com a ausência das vozes, precisava conversar com alguém. Mesmo que fosse com aquele Capitão...

Seguiram pela escadaria que leva ao timão, no mesmo local onde ele estava na noite anterior. Sentaram no piso, próximo à mureta, Jack pegou uma garrafa de vinho e entregou a ela. Possivelmente, após meia garrafa, ela diria coisas que não lhe contaria, se estivesse completamente sóbria. Ele tinha que descobrir esse mistério, portanto, decidiu tratá-la bem.

"Fale sobre você..." Jack disse, tentando começar uma conversa amigável.

"Sempre pergunta sobre a vida de suas prisioneiras?"

"Estou perguntando a você"

"Sua vida deve ser mais interessante que a minha... Desde quando está no mar?" Litha tentava desesperadamente mudar o assunto. Não podia falar muito de si, ou acabaria falando das coisas que ainda que ainda teria que descobrir sobre si própria, a cicatriz da estrela em seu pulso, o punhal, as vozes, a tempestade que ela pode criar com o pensamento... Definitivamente, não eram assuntos para falar com ele!

"Desde sempre, eu acho"

"Para onde estamos indo?"

"Mais três dias rumo ao norte. Uma cidade onde sempre há festa" Jack queria ver sua reação ao saber que voltariam a uma cidade. Sabia que ela queria fugir e que estava agindo melhor para que não voltasse ao porão. Divertia-se ao vê-la tentar ser gentil, quando seus olhos azuis brilhavam de raiva.

"Algum tesouro?", Litha não queria mostrar o quanto estava feliz por voltar a uma cidade. Mas também tinha certeza de que permaneceria trancada enquanto estivessem ancorados lá. Ainda não ganhou a confiança dele, jamais veria essa cidade... Melhor descobrir onde estava o punhal.

"Desta vez, apenas por diversão. Acha que todos os piratas procuram um tesouro?" Jack não podia ver, na quase total escuridão, se ela havia bebido muito vinho. Queria que ficasse bêbada e lhe contasse tudo sobre esse mistério. Já não agüentava a curiosidade de saber como ela havia conseguido esse punhal.

"Não procuram?"

"O que eu mais gosto é da busca. É fascinante descobrir algo enigmático, algum mistério" Jack falou tentando ver, através do fraco reflexo da lua crescente, alguma expressão no rosto dela.

"Não devem existir muitos mistérios ainda para desvendar, nem muitos tesouros a encontrar..." Litha respondeu, agora tendo a certeza de que ele estava com o punhal e queria saber o que significava. Mas, ele também poderia saber algo que lhe ajudasse a entender por que, desde os catorze anos, teve de sair do Reino Unido e passou quatro anos de sua vida em uma ilha, conversando com vozes.

"Sempre há algo a se buscar... Mesmo que não seja apenas ouro e prata. É a busca que me faz continuar no mar"

"Capitão, você deve saber muitas histórias de tesouros a serem encontrados... Devem ser muito interessantes!"

"Um dia, eu conto a você"

Litha não sabia quantos goles do vinho já havia bebido, mas sentia sua cabeça um pouco zonza. Começou a pensar que deveria fazer qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa para conseguir ir até a cabine dele e procurar o punhal. Até mesmo submeter-se aos seus caprichos. Ela precisava ter o punhal de volta, ou não adiantaria fugir do navio. Mas, não, não poderia deixar que a tocasse, esse idéia de pegar o punhal a qualquer custo era absurda. Litha não conseguia pensar direito, já não estava mais sob controle. E isso a assustava.

"Não sei se viverei até esse dia...", ela falou baixinho

"Nunca falei que mataria você!"

"Saiba que prefiro morrer a me submeter aos caprichos de sua tripulação"

"Está me pedindo para não deixar que você se transforme em uma diversão para os meus piratas? Eles gostam de fazer festinhas com mulheres que estão a bordo"

"Não estou lhe pedindo nada, apenas lhe disse a minha escolha"

"Eu não disse o que farei com você... Muito menos falei que você tinha uma escolha"

"Isso não é você quem decide. Acostume-se de que há coisas que estão acima do seu poder"

Jack sorriu. Não podia ver os olhos dela, mas podia jurar que estavam faiscando de raiva. Ela estava começando a falar de si própria. Ela sabia que ela tinha um segredo e, agora, ela fala de coisas que estão acima da vontade dele. Talvez o punhal tivesse algo a ver com alguma seita de fanáticos, ou coisas desse tipo.

"Nessas águas, não há nada acima do meu poder!"

"Além das águas, você quer dizer. Uma simples tempestade pode fazer este navio afundar", Litha falou e arrependeu-se imediatamente. Estava ameaçando-o e isto ela já havia entendido o quanto poderia ser perigoso.

"Preste atenção. Eu poderia ordenar que você fosse a festinha da minha tripulação, hoje à noite. Mas, estou mandando você voltar para sua cabine. Não saia de lá até que eu lhe diga para sair. E não tente nenhuma gracinha ou eu não terei como evitar que o código seja cumprido. Agora, vá"

Litha levantou-se e voltou à sua cabine. Sabia que havia ido longe demais e o castigo para ela poderia ter sido bem pior. Mas, também sabia que, enquanto ele não descobrisse por que ela estava com o punhal, estaria segura. Ele parecia muito interessando em saber sobre a sua vida, parecia farejar que ela tinha um mistério a ser desvendado... Ela ouviu o barulho da porta sendo fechada a chave. Então, voltara a ser prisioneira, sem certeza do que seria o seu destino naquele navio, agora que, mais uma vez, havia discutido com o capitão. Estava sozinha, nem ao menos conseguia ouvir as vozes que a acompanharam desde criança...

Jack continuava sentado próximo ao timão, encostado na mureta do navio. Tudo o que ele havia imaginado dera errado. Ele queria descobrir mais alguma informação sobre ela, sobre como ela conseguiu o punhal e acabaram discutindo novamente. Não seria assim que ganharia a confiança dela, ao ponto de ela lhe contar o que sabia. Daria tempo para ela pensar. Alguns dias trancada na cabine fariam com que ela desejasse sua companhia...

**História de Elvish Dreams, revisada por Green Lessien**


	8. Chapter 8

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca. **

**Capítulo 8**

Já fazia seis dias, desde a discussão que Jack teve com Litha. Ele não voltou a sua cabine, apenas ordenava que um marujo levasse comida para ela. Nem Gibbs ele permitia que fosse lá. Queria que Litha implorasse para falar com ele, o que ela também não fez.

Passaram pela ilha para onde ele havia feito os cálculos, mas havia muitos navios piratas ancorados, ele não gostava de alguns dos capitães, então apenas liberou a tripulação para que fosse à terra e permaneceu no Pérola Negra. Por vezes, olhava para a cabine onde Litha estava, mas seu orgulho não permitia que fosse até lá. Ela havia questionado sua autoridade. Se alguém tivesse ouvido, ele teria de seguir o código e isso era a última coisa que ele gostaria de fazer com ela. Sentia que desejava aquela mulher como nunca havia desejado outra em toda a sua vida. E havia aquele mistério, que ela teria de contar. De qualquer forma, ela teria de contar. Mesmo que fosse à força...

Litha já não contava mais há quantos dias estava trancada naquele lugar. Não queria ver o capitão, mas sabia que seria inevitável. E o pior é que ele estava certo. Ela nunca teve escolha. Fora seu pai, o rei, quem escolheu que ela deveria viajar, eram as vozes que diziam o que ela deveria fazer. Ela não conseguia lembrar quando fora a chance que teve de fazer uma escolha. Ele estava certo e isso doía ainda mais. O capitão não havia se aproveitado dela, quando ela desmaiou, ela estava sendo bem tratada no navio, por mais que tentasse, ela já não conseguia sentir tanta raiva dele. E as vozes continuavam mudas. Justamente agora, que ela precisava tanto delas!

Jack ordenou que soltassem a âncora, próximo a uma baía com águas cristalinas. O céu estava completamente limpo, uma brisa morna vinha do mar, que estava agora em uma calmaria, praticamente sem ondas.

Abriu a porta da cabine de Litha, ela estava deitada nas almofadas, mas levantou-se rapidamente, devido ao susto.

"Você vem comigo", disse para ela, que o obedeceu sem discutir.

Desceram pela escada ao lado do navio. Ela odiava aquela escada, o vestido enroscava em seus pés e ela mal conseguia tocar os degraus presos ao navio. Enfim, chegou ao bote e Jack foi remando até a praia, enquanto o restante da tripulação mergulhava ali mesmo.

O mar estava na maré baixa, praticamente sem ondas. Junto à praia, havia uma piscina natural, com águas transparentes. Ela podia ver as conchinhas a um metro da superfície. Entrou na água lentamente. Há quanto tempo não sentia o mar em sua pele, uma semana? Há quanto tempo ela estava com os piratas? A ilha de Antúrios tornava-se, a cada dia, apenas uma lembrança, enquanto sua realidade era o Pérola Negra e aquele capitão pirata. Olhou para trás, Jack ainda a olhava da praia. Ela desviou o olhar. Não podia confiar nele, mas, se nada acontecera com ela ainda, foi porque ele não permitiu.

"Nada aconteceu ainda..." Falou baixinho e este pensamento fez com que sentisse medo. Sabia do destino das mulheres a bordo de navios piratas. A qualquer momento, ele poderia ordenar que fizessem dela uma diversão. Virou-se novamente para Jack. Era um homem bonito, por trás de todo aquele mito no qual havia se tornado. Talvez, se ela ganhasse a confiança dele, poderia fugir quando chegassem a alguma cidade.

"Não vai entrar na água?"

Ele riu. Foi a primeira vez que o viu sorrindo. Talvez não fosse tão difícil fazê-lo acreditar que ela estava acostumada com a sua situação de cativa. Ou talvez ele soubesse o que ela estaria tramando... Entrou na água e aproximou-se do local onde ela estava brincando. Algo nela mudou, aquela rebeldia parecia ter se dissolvido. Mas, algo ainda o intrigava. Aqueles olhos azuis escuros pareciam enfeitiçá-lo e ele não sabia por que ainda não a havia jogado na cama e tornado-a sua mulher. Já fizera isso antes tantas vezes, por que ela seria diferente? É apenas uma mulher, como tantas outras! Mas, havia algo nela ainda a desvendar e ele precisava descobrir o que era...

Enquanto ela nadava para um lado e para outro, ele viu a cicatriz em forma de estrela em seu pulso esquerdo. Piratas ouvem muitas histórias, há muitas lendas no mar, mas poucas pessoas teriam uma cicatriz assim.

"Como ganhou essa cicatriz?"

"Uma brincadeira de criança, por quê?"

"Por que uma estrela?"

"Gosto de estrelas"

"Sabe o que se fala de estrelas?"

"Fala-se algo de estrelas?"

"São símbolos, você deve saber disso, afinal, tem uma no pulso"

"Por que eu teria um símbolo em meu corpo?"

"Isso você teria de me contar..."

Litha respira profundamente, enquanto olha naqueles olhos negros. Pareciam uma força puxando-a, fazendo com que se aproximasse, para entender que mistérios esconderiam aqueles olhos... Mas, não seria seguro confiar nele, não é possível confiar em um capitão pirata. Esse era o segredo de sua vida, nem ela mesma o entendia completamente, não era hora de dar idéias a um estranho que já provou o quanto pode ser perigoso... Mas, ali estava ele, a poucos centímetros do seu corpo, o sol iluminando sua pele bronzeada, olhos fixos nos seus... Resolveu ganhar tempo.

"Talvez, um dia, eu conte", respondeu sorrindo, tentando encerrar o assunto.

"Talvez eu faça você contar"

Jack estava sério. Não entendia até onde essa menina estava disposta a jogar. Havia algo mais, havia um mistério e ele descobriria de qualquer forma. Mas, sempre que ele pensava em forçá-la a contar, ela o olhava com aqueles olhos e ele desistia. Ela o contaria, algum dia. Não estava acostumado a permanecer confuso. Afinal, ele é um capitão, um homem que decide sobre a vida de muitos homens, o que seria uma mulher para desafiá-lo? Aproximou-se ainda mais de Litha, que permanecia imóvel, a água agitando seu vestido, fazendo-o dançar ao redor de suas pernas. "Como pode ser tão perfeita?", pensou. Sentiu que ela estava tremendo quando a abraçou pela cintura e sentiu o calor do corpo dela tocando o seu, a pele tão branca, tão macia...

"Vozes me falam sobre o meu destino, capitão", ela disse, olhando-o nos olhos e tentando conter a explosão de sentimentos que sentiu, ao estar tão perto dele. "Ainda não me disseram para confiar em você, senhor Sparrow. E violentar o meu corpo não seria uma boa forma de ganhar minha confiança"

"Há dez dias, você está em meu navio. Nenhum homem de minha tripulação sequer olhou para você. Eu não preciso agüentar o seu mau-humor para ter uma mulher em minha cama"

"Então me solte"

"Não..."

"Pode ser perigoso para você eu estar a bordo de seu navio"

"Não acho que você esteja em condições de me ameaçar"

"Apenas um aviso. Às vezes, tenho medo de mim mesma..."

Ele chegou mais perto do rosto de Litha, desejando sentir aqueles lábios macios e rosados nos seus. Ela estava falando coisas sem sentido, talvez estivesse confusa, afinal, a vida em um barco é bem diferente da vida na ilha onde ela morava, devia ser apenas isso. Repentinamente, um trovão soou no céu, que já não estava tão claro e ensolarado. Nuvens escuras chegaram rapidamente, tornando tudo sombrio. Tinham de voltar ao Pérola. Uma tempestade estava se aproximando e, quando se está no mar, isso pode custar a vida de muitos homens, se não estiverem preparados. Não havia sinais de mau tempo quando ordenou que ancorassem o barco, ele conhecia pelo cheiro do vento quando a chuva se aproximava, por que seus sentidos falharam agora? Não era um bom sinal...

O vento soprava mais forte, quando voltaram ao Pérola. Litha foi direto para sua cabine, trocar o vestido molhado e proteger-se da chuva, que já começava a cair. Os homens da tripulação começaram os preparativos para enfrentarem a tempestade que se aproximava. Tinham que se afastar da praia, ou o navio poderia ser jogado contra os recifes, que agora, sob a chuva fina e o eco dos trovões, começavam a parecer enormes e ameaçadores.

Jack voltou ao timão. Mulher muito estranha esta que permanece a bordo. Sempre que tentava aproximar-se dela, algo acontecia, como se não devesse tocá-la. Mas, isso só fazia com que a desejasse mais. Tentou concentrar-se na bússola e no rumo mais seguro para o navio, mas seus pensamentos inevitavelmente rumavam em direção a cabine onde ela estava agora. Talvez, devesse ir lá e acabar logo com isso, era só uma mulher afinal! Talvez devesse conversar com ela, talvez... Talvez estivesse ficando louco, ela só deveria estar tentando encontrar a melhor oportunidade para fugir, por isso o tratava bem. Ela queria enganá-lo! Sentiu raiva dela, uma mulher tentando enganar o capitão Jack Sparrow! Chamou Gibbs para assumir o timão e desceu em direção à cabine onde Litha estava.

**História de Elvish dreams, revisada por Green Lessien**


	9. Chapter 9

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca. **

**Capítulo 9**

Quando Jack abriu a porta da cabine onde Litha estava, ela ainda estava terminando de fechar a amarração nas costas do vestido. Os cabelos molhados davam-lhe um ar selvagem. Ela não parecia assustada, seus olhos estavam ainda mais azuis e ainda mais escuros, como as nuvens de chuva sobre o navio, que balançava de um lado para o outro. Jack entrou na cabine, fechando a porta atrás de si. Não sabia o que sentia, se seu coração estava acelerado por raiva ou por desejo.

"Foi você quem disse que meu poder não estaria acima do poder das águas. Foi você quem causou esta tempestade e todas as outras?", Jack gritou. Havia muitas perguntas que exigiam resposta e esta era uma delas.

"Sou apenas uma mulher, capitão", ela respondeu calmamente, enquanto calçava as suas botas.

"Qualquer mulher que tenha uma tatuagem de estrela é uma bruxa!"

"Não é uma tatuagem o que tenho, é uma cicatriz"

Ele chegou mais perto, os olhos faiscavam de raiva. Ela viu que ele estava com a pistola no cinto e a espada. Talvez, esta fosse a hora para acabar com a sua agonia. Não seria libertada em vida, mas poderia ser libertada pela morte.

"Não diga mais nenhum jogo de palavras, mocinha. Quero saber quem você é e agora!"

Ela fechou os olhos, respirou. Podiam ser suas últimas palavras e não sabia por onde começar. Não deveriam estar brigando, mas a tempestade que começou foi mesmo por vontade sua, assim como o mar está se acalmando porque ela também está se acalmando. Ele ainda não percebeu, mas o navio não está mais em águas agitadas, apenas um denso nevoeiro o envolve. Sentia que, ou contaria algo sobre seu mistério ao capitão, ou ele não se importaria mais em protegê-la. Foram as vozes que a trouxeram ali. Se ainda não disseram como sair, podia ser para que ela aprendesse a conviver e a confiar naquele homem.

"Capitão, não tenha raiva de mim. Desde meus catorze anos que sou levada por acontecimentos que não controlo. Sinto que tenho um destino a cumprir, mas não sei o que é..."

"E acha que eu vou acreditar nisso?", Jack falou, mas já estava mais calmo. Ele parecia enfeitiçado pelo azul dos olhos de Litha

"Escute. Tenho agido como um animal assustado, eu sei. Tenho medo de você, tenho medo do que será meu destino em seu navio. Eu quero estar livre para seguir o que o meu coração me diz, mas já nem sei se o meu destino terminará aqui, no Pérola"

Jack a olhou. Parecia sincera, não era outro jogo de palavras. Falava abertamente, como nunca havia falado. Não era mais a hora para joguinhos, ela já devia saber que não estava com o punhal. E ele precisava de algumas respostas.

"Como conseguiu o punhal?", ele perguntou

"Não quero envolver você ou o seu navio nisto. No começo, parecia uma brincadeira de meus pais, mas essas tempestades podem matar muitas pessoas. Eu não as controlo totalmente, e isso me dá medo! Medo de mim mesma... Eu lhe peço, Capitão, devolva-me o punhal e me deixe em alguma ilha. Eu não quero causar a morte de ninguém"

"Queira você ou não, eu já me envolvi. Não vou deixá-la sozinha em uma ilha. Por que você precisa do punhal?"

"Não tenho certeza. Eu também tenho muitas perguntas sem resposta. Pensei que as encontraria na ilha para onde o meu pai me mandou, mas meu tempo naquele lugar acabou e fui mandada para o Pérola"

"Você quer dizer que foi raptada, não?"

"Eu sabia que vocês chegariam à ilha. Sabia que tinha de estar preparada"

"Esse punhal... Tem algum tesouro a ser encontrado?"

"Eu não sei"

Jack olhava a mulher a sua frente. Parecia sincera, não podia ser outra mentira. Ele preferia que não fosse. Não tinha certeza se conseguiria ordenar que o código fosse cumprido e ela tivesse alguma punição. O que ele queria mesmo era protegê-la até dela mesma. Chegou mais perto e a abraçou. Ela não ofereceu resistência e também o abraçou, puxando-o para mais perto e encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Parecia mais uma menina precisando de ajuda, não uma mulher que controla as tempestades.

"Litha, eu vou ajudar você", Jack disse baixinho, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela. Já não sentia mais raiva.

"Por qual motivo? Qual seria sua recompensa?"

"Se tiver um tesouro no final de tudo, você me dará a metade"

"Se não tiver um tesouro?"

"Você vai ficar comigo"

Ela riu e olhou para ele. Continuavam abraçados, ela sentia o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu, enquanto ele continuava acariciando seus cabelos. Ela podia ter certeza de que era o seu destino que ele a ajudasse. Talvez fosse por isso que as vozes permitiram que ela viesse para o Pérola Negra, ou teriam dito um lugar seguro para que se escondesse. Sim, ele era parte de seu destino. Finalmente, ela entendia a voz de seu coração.

Nesse momento, ouviram o primeiro trovão, seguido de um tremor por todo o navio. Outros dois seguiram-se e os marujos começaram a gritar e correr de um lado para outro do navio.

"Fique aqui", Jack falou e saiu correndo da cabine.

Litha parecia petrificada. Sentia o impacto dos trovões no navio, que estremecia perigosamente. Correu até um canto da cabine e abaixou-se para que não fosse atingida pelos objetos que caíam por toda a parte. Subitamente, ela entendeu. O Pérola Negra estava sendo atacado. Ela viu um ataque acontecer, na travessia do Reino Unido para o Caribe, sabia o quanto podia ser cruel.

Litha não queria pensar em nada agora. Estava nervosa, mas tentava se concentrar para que outra tempestade não se formasse ou seria ainda pior para Jack vencer seja lá quem o estivesse atacando. O navio estremecia constantemente e ela já ouvia o tilintar das espadas e os gritos de dor. Seria uma questão de tempo até que abrissem a porta de sua cabine. E já não poderia contar com a proteção do capitão, caso ele perdesse a batalha...

Ela fechou os olhos. Tentou lembrar dos jardins do palácio, quando era uma criança e sonhava com os corsários. Jamais pensaria que a vida deles tivesse o cheiro do mar e sangue que agora ela está sentindo. Ouviu um barulho na porta e, quando olhou, viu que três homens acabaram de entrar. Usavam uniformes azuis. A Marinha Real!

A última coisa que ela queria era ser reconhecida como a princesa do Reino Unido. Jack não poderia saber disso! "Se Jack ainda estiver vivo...", pensou com uma tristeza que ela jamais pensaria em sentir. Estava com um vestido muito simples, cabelos molhados e não lia no olhar daqueles soldados algum reconhecimento de que ela fosse sua alteza real. Mas, sabia que teria problemas, sérios problemas, se eles pensassem que ela também fosse um dos piratas!

"Oh, graças a Deus que vocês vieram!", ela disse, levantando-se e correndo ao encontro deles. "Fui raptada por esses malditos piratas, me ajudem!"

"Está salva agora, senhorita", disse um dos soldados.

Quando Litha saiu da cabine, viu que havia muitos corpos estendidos no convés. Piratas e soldados cobertos de sangue. Alguns marujos estavam amarrados no mastro principal. A tripulação de Jack havia sido vencida. O HMS Swallow, navio da Marinha Real estava ao lado do Pérola, ambos os navios unidos por cordas. Ela olhou em todas as direções tentando ver Jack, mas não o encontrou. Não poderia perguntar por ele ou entenderiam que ela o conhecia. Melhor ir para o HMS e tentar descobrir o que pudesse. Os soldados a levaram em direção a uma escada entre os dois navios. Ela olhou para trás e, finalmente, avistou Jack, amarrado junto aos outros piratas, no mastro do Pérola. Havia sido ferido no braço esquerdo, ela podia ver suas roupas sujas de sangue. Se, ao menos, ela pudesse falar com ele, dizer que não estava fugindo... Mas, os soldados diziam para que passasse para o HMS, onde teria quem cuidasse dela. Ela apenas obedeceu, sem falar uma palavra.

Jack observava enquanto ela passava para o HMS. Ele, que disse tantas vezes que ela não tinha escolha, agora não havia mais escolhas a serem feitas. Pela primeira vez, havia sido feito prisioneiro da Marinha Real. Sabia que não teriam piedade dele, sabia que seu destino seria a forca. Ele mesmo havia dito a Litha que não acreditava em destino, porém, agora, via-se preso ao seu. Era um pirata, afinal. E todos os piratas, mais dia, menos dia, têm o seu encontro com a forca ou com a espada. Queria, ao menos, ter morrido no combate, de forma gloriosa, não como um prisioneiro qualquer. Não a culpava por ser amiga deles, e estar fingindo ser uma menina frágil que fora raptada. Ela não estava tão longe da verdade...

**História de Elvish Dreams, revisada por Green Lessien**


	10. Chapter 10

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca. **

**Capítulo 10**

Litha passou por uma espécie de escada que estava entre os dois navios. Havia muitos soldados por toda parte no convés do HMS Swallow, muitos feridos sendo socorridos. Ela sentia-se perdida em meio a todas aquelas pessoas. Ainda podia lembrar-se do abraço de Jack... Talvez, nunca mais o veria novamente. Ele, agora, estava ferido, prisioneiro da Marinha Real. Soldados passavam rapidamente por ela, o vento soprava tão forte, trazendo o cheiro de mar e sangue. Os soldados que a resgataram na cabine do Pérola Negra ainda estavam perto dela, pareciam guiá-la em direção ao capitão do HMS, que permanecia no convés, dando ordens aos militares. Litha apenas se deixava levar. Ela não queria reagir, apenas queria pensar no que fazer. E seus pensamentos sempre voltavam ao Pérola e ao seu capitão pirata...

Quando chegaram mais perto, o capitão do HMS virou-se em sua direção. Era jovem ainda para um cargo tão importante. Pele branca, olhos claros, demonstrava seu poder a cada gesto e a cada ordem. Ele sorriu assim que a viu. Litha esperou que ele a reconhecesse como sua alteza real, filha do Rei, mas ele nada falou, além de ordenar aos soldados que a levassem a uma cabine e que ela ficasse lá até tudo se acalmar e conversarem melhor.

Ela foi levada a uma cabine enorme, com uma mesa redonda no centro, uma estante repleta de livros de um lado e uma cama do outro. O chão era forrado por um tapete vermelho e havia cortinas nas janelas. "Tudo tão diferente do Pérola...", pensou e surpreendeu-se no quanto o Pérola Negra parecia-lhe familiar. O que mais inquietava seu coração era que não tinha respostas. Estava sozinha novamente, em meio a tantos desconhecidos da Marinha Real. Ninguém a reconheceu, então pensariam que ela é apenas uma pobre mulher que fora seqüestrada por piratas. E a levariam de volta ao Reino Unido. Ela acabaria voltando para casa... Só de pensar em seu pai, o Rei, Litha sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos. Estava com muita saudade dele, já que não tivera mais notícias desde que fora levada da ilha de Antúrios pela tripulação do Pérola...

Litha ouviu o barulho da porta da cabine sendo aberta e o capitão do HMS entrou. Ele mostrava ainda o mesmo sorriso enigmático nos lábios. Fez um gesto para que ela sentasse em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa e ela apenas obedeceu. Ele puxou outra cadeira e sentou-se próximo a ela. Tentava pensar rápido qual seria a melhor forma de lidar com a situação e se deu conta de que, desde que os soldados a encontraram no Pérola, já vinha atuando como uma pobre mulher raptada. Não seria difícil continuar assim...

"Sou o capitão deste navio, Norrington é o meu nome. Como você está?"

"Estou bem", Litha respondeu fracamente, "agora que me encontraram, eu estou bem"

"Como chegou ao Pérola?"

"Eles me raptaram na Ilha de Antúrios, sou uma pobre filha de mercador..."

"Não" Disse Norrington em um tom que Litha não entendeu. Vinha junto daquele sorriso sarcástico que estava começando a incomodá-la. "Seu pai não é um mercador... alteza"

Por isso, ela não esperava. Ou até esperasse, mas havia passado da hora de alguém reconhecê-la. Por que só agora, na cabine, e não no convés, na frente de todos? Havia muita coisa para descobrir, ela tinha de ter cuidado, muito cuidado com este capitão...

"Então me conhece, capitão"

"Sim. Conheço mais que você imagina"

"Suponho que me levará para o Reino Unido agora"

"Certamente, princesa. Mas, antes, temos muito o que conversar"

Os pensamentos de Litha não paravam... "Então era isso, ele sabia que eu sou uma princesa, por isso o sorriso! Deve estar pensando na recompensa que meu pai deve ter oferecido...", pensava e isso fazia seu coração disparar. Havia algo muito errado em toda a história. Algo que ela tinha medo de saber.

"Conversar, capitão?" Finalmente, ela respondeu. Se ele sabia que ela é uma princesa, então não havia por que continuar com esta conversa. "Estou cansada, preciso dormir um pouco"

"Não fale comigo nesse tom, alteza. Estou aqui para ajudá-la. Eu que me ofereci ao Rei para cumprir esta missão"

"Então, meu pai sabe que você está me procurando", Litha falou, já se sentindo um pouco mais segura, afinal, seu pai sabia que o HMS Swallow havia saído do Reino Unido para procurá-la...

"Sabe. Ele disse que queria procurá-la, mas que ninguém poderia saber disso. Ele não queria que você fosse reconhecida. Bem, eu me ofereci para comandar a expedição. Sou um oficial condecorado, o seu pai não poderia ter escolhido um homem mais qualificado que eu"

Litha pensou que estas palavras só poderiam sair de um capitão muito prepotente. No máximo, ele havia brincado de batalha naval algumas vezes e ganhou aquelas espadas que sempre presenteiam aos oficiais que comandam as batalhas. No entanto, quem ganha uma guerra são os soldados, não eles. Subitamente, ela lembrou de Jack e sentiu um aperto no peito. Na última vez que o vira, ele estava amarrado junto aos outros piratas e estava com sua camisa manchada de sangue. Deve ter se ferido. Se quisesse vê-lo de novo seria melhor tratar de forma diferente este capitão Norrington. Ela não tinha nada a perder.

"Então, capitão, fico feliz por ter me encontrado. Não sabe o quanto me alegro por falar com um homem tão educado quanto o senhor"

Ele riu com satisfação. Afinal, ele se considerava um homem muito acima do posto que ocupava. Desejava ser comodoro, por isso se ofereceu para cumprir a missão. Se fizesse tudo certo, conquistaria a princesa na longa viagem de volta ao Reino Unido e se casariam. Assim, ele passaria a fazer parte da Família Real, quem sabe, um dia, até chegaria a Rei!

"Que bom que estamos nos entendendo...", respondeu Norrington

"Como está o meu pai?"

"Nesses quatro anos em que você não estava no Reino Unido, muita coisa mudou. A sua antiga cidade está cinco vezes maior, seu pai tem tido muitas novas atribuições. Afinal, não é fácil manter a salvo um reino de proporções tão grandes! Felizmente, ele pode contar com minhas habilidades em lidar com a segurança do Reino"

"Ele está bem?"

"Está. Sou seu conselheiro, vejo o Rei todos os dias"

"Capitão Norrington, esses dias com os piratas foram terríveis. Realmente eu preciso descansar..." Litha falou porque já não agüentava mais ter de falar com este homem. Ele não parava de falar de si próprio.

"Ainda não, alteza. Antes, tenho de fazer-lhe uma pergunta"

Litha olhou para ele com desconfiança. Certamente, sua forma de se portar diante dela estava errada. Se sabia que ela é uma princesa, deveria aceitar que ela não queria mais conversar e se retirar. Havia algo mais.

"Diga, capitão"

"O punhal ainda está com você?"

De todas as perguntas, esta Litha não esperava. Nem ao menos conseguiu disfarçar seu susto ao ouvir sobre o punhal. Tentou levantar da cadeira onde estava para que Norrington não visse em seus olhos o quanto aquele assunto é difícil para ela, mas o capitão a segurou pelo braço e fez com que se sentasse novamente.

"Fique tranqüila para falar sobre isso comigo, princesa. Eu sei quem você é!"

"E quem eu sou?"

"A guardiã"

"E posso perguntar como você soube disso?"

"Sei que você era muito criança na época, tinha seis anos, mas sei que você se lembra da noite em que sua mãe fez essa estrela em seu pulso, usando o punhal. Sei que você se lembra de que havia muitas mulheres nesse local"

"O círculo das catorze mulheres..." Litha falou baixinho, olhando para o chão. Não queria encará-lo agora.

"Isso. Minha mãe era uma dessas mulheres. Poucas pessoas sabem disso, para meu pai foi uma vergonha ser casado com uma bruxa, mas eu sei que há mais que misticismo por trás da história do punhal"

Repentinamente, Litha tornou-se interessada na conversa. Se isso for verdade, então ele deve saber muito mais do que ela sobre o punhal. Ela precisava de muitas informações...

"Você é um homem muito inteligente, Norrington"

"Eu sei, princesa. E acho injusto que uma mulher tão delicada como você seja a guardiã do tesouro celta. Posso ajudá-la com essa tarefa. Posso tomar conta de você"

Ele falou em tesouro celta. Haveria mesmo algo mais conectado ao punhal? Qual seria o seu exato significado? Ela tinha muitas perguntas, mas sentia que não era a hora, nem a pessoa certa para esclarecê-las... e poderia cuidar disso sozinha. Mas, nesse momento, era melhor ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

"Digamos que não seria muito bom para a sua saúde se todos soubessem dessa sua ocupação", Norrington concluiu

"O que quer dizer com isso, capitão?"

"Quero dizer, minha querida, que a Inquisição passou pelo Reino Unido há muitos anos, mas ainda não é aceito pela sociedade que uma mulher esconda segredos místicos"

"Isso é uma ameaça ou um conselho?" Litha estava começando a se irritar com o jogo de Norrington. Ela sabia que, a qualquer momento, ele diria qual o seu preço para ficar calado.

"Como eu disse, posso tomar conta de você"

Ela riu. Sabia que, desta vez, estava mesmo com um grande problema. Norrington mais parecia um pirata, desesperado pela sua recompensa. Nem Jack a tratou desta forma. Sim, agora ela entendia o capitão do Pérola Negra. Era parte de seu mundo raptar mulheres e ela tinha certeza de que ele nunca havia tratado nenhuma delas como a tratou. Afinal, ela estava desmaiada por um longo tempo e ele não a tocou. Ela se sentia tão protegida quando Jack estava por perto! Fechando os olhos, ela ainda poderia sentir o seu cheiro... Mas, esse homem sentado na cadeira a sua frente era sua realidade. Norrington levará Jack direto para a forca. Só isso bastaria para que recebesse uma grande recompensa do Rei. Mas, ele conseguiu mais: resgatou a princesa. Qual seria a melhor forma de lidar com a ganância que crescia dentro dele? Litha sabia que tinha se tornado uma linda mulher. Ainda não entendia seu poder, mas sabia o efeito que tinha sobre Jack. Talvez não fosse tão diferente tentar fazer com que Norrington falasse algumas coisas que ela precisava saber.

"Norrington, você não sabe o quanto preciso disso", falou com voz suave, olhando nos olhos. "Tive tanto medo daqueles malditos piratas! Não sabe o quanto me senti grata quando vi você, no convés"

"Não precisa mais se preocupar com eles. Estão nos porões deste navio e eu pessoalmente estou com as chaves", disse e tirou do bolso do casaco, mostrando-as a Litha e guardou-as novamente.

"Estou certa de que lhes dará a punição que merecem!"

"Sim, e você assistirá ao enforcamento de todos eles ao meu lado, na tribuna de honra... como minha futura esposa"

Litha mordeu os lábios. Melhor não falar tudo o que estava pensando dele ou poderia ser jogada no mar. Já esperava esse pedido, não foi uma surpresa. Pelo menos, ouvindo ele falar sobre o enforcamento de Jack, isso significava que ainda estava vivo. Preso, mas vivo. E ela teria de fazer alguma...

"Sinto-me honrada com sua proposta, Norrington. Mas preciso antes da bênção de meu pai para este casamento"

"Claro. teremos ainda algumas coisa para preparar antes de oficializarmos nossa união. A minha promoção a Comodoro, por exemplo"

"Pedirei pessoalmente ao meu pai para que essa cerimônia tenha todo o glamour de que é digna"

"Ótimo. Mas, você não me disse ainda onde está o punhal"

"Em um lugar seguro", foi tudo o que ela pode responder. Afinal, estava com Jack e ela poderia jurar que ele nada contaria a Norrington.

"Então, descanse. Mais tarde, no jantar, voltaremos a conversar"

"Obrigada por tudo, Norrington"

Ele levantou-se e saiu da sala. Assim que ela ouviu os passos se afastando, foi conferir a porta e estava aberta. Ela sabia que precisaria sair e fazer algo por Jack. Só não sabia ainda por onde começar...

**História de Elvish Dreams, revisada por Green Lessien**


	11. Chapter 11

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca. **

**Capítulo 11**

Litha caminhava por entre uma forte neblina. Tinha uma espada em uma das mãos, estava molhada, o vestido em farrapos. As pedras no chão machucavam seus pés descalços. Estava em um bosque, a copa das árvores se uniam, parecendo que ela estava caminhando por baixo de um imenso túnel verde. Ao longe, ela ouvia os uivos dos lobos, poderia jurar que ouvia suas pegadas pelos galhos estalando no chão. Tinha de continuar caminhando, era sua única segurança. Havia muitas pessoas perseguindo-a, então teria de andar mais depressa, mas seu corpo já não respondia. Estava cansada. Não conseguia manter a concentração e a neblina começava a se dissipar, o que faria com que a encontrassem mais facilmente. Sentia dificuldade até para respirar...

"Senhorita, hora do jantar!", um dos soldados falou, após bater na porta da cabine.

Ela acordou assustada, não sabia se pelo sonho ou devido ao repentino chamado para jantar. Acabara adormecendo na cadeira em que estava, quando conversou com Norrington. Sonho estranho, parecia tão real. Mas, não poderia pensar nessas coisas agora. Tinha de ir jantar com Norrington e inventar uma forma de libertar Jack.

Seguiu com o soldado até a sala de refeições, onde havia uma mesa preparada para o jantar. Felizmente, não ficou sozinha com Norrington, outros oficiais também estavam à mesa e conversaram animadamente entre eles sobre a grande captura do Pérola Negra, considerado a única grande ameaça pirata nos mares. Não parecia que Norrington havia dito a ninguém que ela era a princesa do Reino Unido. Mas, isso já não importava, aliás, nunca realmente importou. Tudo o que ela queria era ir até o porão ver como Jack estava. Só não sabia ainda como passar por todos os guardas que, certamente estariam pelo caminho.

Uma urgente certeza ela tinha: precisava conseguir a chave das celas do porão. Estavam no casaco de Norrington, estão precisaria aproximar-se dele. Mesmo sentindo nojo daquele oficial, era a única forma de ajudar Jack. Sentia-se na obrigação de ajudá-lo a escapar. Durante sua permanência no Pérola, Jack não deixou que ninguém a tocasse. Seria uma forma de retribuir o favor.

Quando o jantar terminou, na primeira oportunidade que teve, ela aproximou-se de Norrington. Ele ainda conversava com os oficiais, mas, ao notar sua presença, virou-se em sua direção.

"Como você está?"

"Posso caminhar pelo convés, capitão?", falou o mais docemente que conseguiu, sorrindo como se estivesse convidando-o a acompanhá-la.

"Claro! Permita-me que eu a acompanhe?"

"Será uma honra para mim". Ela sabia que ele não perderia esta chance de ficarem a sós. Ainda havia muito que ele queria saber sobre ela ser a guardiã do tal tesouro. E Litha precisava aproximar-se dele para pegar a chave.

O convés parecia imenso se comparado ao do Pérola Negra. O navio da Marinha tinha três vezes mais canhões que o Pérola. Na batalha de hoje, a tripulação do Pérola não tinha mesmo chance alguma de vencer. Alguns soldados ainda estavam terminando as tarefas do dia, no convés. Norrington a levou para uma escadaria que leva ao timão. Ela subiu e olhou para onde estava ancorado o Pérola, ao lado do HMS. Parecia tão pequeno se comparado a este navio. Sabia que navios piratas eram menores para que alcançassem uma boa velocidade. "Jack tem tanto orgulho de comandar esse navio negro...", pensou e surpreendeu-se, mais uma vez, por estar pensando nele. De tudo o que ainda tinha para enfrentar na vida, o que ela menos queria era assistir ao seu enforcamento, muito menos ao lado de Norrington.

"Por que olha tanto para o navio pirata?". Ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

"Capitão Norrington, acho que vou demorar muito ainda para esquecer todo o medo que vivi naquele navio..."

"Não se preocupe mais, eu vou cuidar de você"

"E eu lhe serei grata por cada dia de minha vida! Você me faz sentir tão segura!" Ela falou, enquanto olhava novamente para o mar. A noite estava tão linda, a lua cheia no céu estrelado, o vento suave tocava suavemente seus longos cabelos negros. Subitamente, ela sabia o que deveria fazer para ajudar Jack. Seria apenas uma questão de sorte...

"Que bom que estamos nos entendendo, minha princesa"

Litha virou-se para olhar Norrington nos olhos. Já não era mais a menina que se fingia de assustada. Seus olhos estavam com um azul ainda mais escuro, como a maré que puxa tudo para as profundezas do mar. Ela chegou mais perto, quase encostando seu corpo ao dele, que permanecia parado, apenas a olhava nos olhos, como se não pudesse desviar. O vento começava a soprar mais forte por todo o convés, os cabelos de Litha dançavam ao redor de seu rosto. Ela sabia que seria apenas uma questão de tempo até as primeiras gotas de chuva começarem a cair.

"Mas, o que está havendo? O céu estava tão limpo, o mar tão calmo. Ponha isto", disse Norrington, colocando seu casaco sobre os ombros de Litha. "e vá para sua cabine. Não saia de lá. Conheço bem essas águas, e uma ventania assim tão repentina não é bom presságio. Não tenha medo, princesa. Não permitirei que nada lhe aconteça!"

"Com o senhor no comando, não há o que temer, Capitão", disse Litha, enquanto saía correndo em direção à sua cabine. Sabia que precisava se concentrar para que a atmosfera mudasse novamente e teria de estar longe dele para que seu plano desse certo.

Assim que entrou no corredor que leva às cabines, ela pôs a mão no bolso do casaco e sentiu que as chaves estavam lá. Seu coração disparou. Até agora, seu plano havia dado certo. Precisava de um pouco mais de sorte. Ela ouviu o barulho do vento por entre as velas do navio. Mesmo recolhidas, elas batiam contra o mastro fazendo um enorme barulho. Isso manteria Norrington ocupado no convés, por mais algum tempo. "Apenas o tempo suficiente", pensou. Teria que ser breve, ou acabaria desmaiando, como aconteceu quando estava no Pérola Negra. Não poderia sustentar por muito tempo esse estado alterado de consciência em que ficava quando controlava a atmosfera.

Ao invés de ir para a cabine, desceu as escadas que davam acesso aos porões. Como imaginou, no início do corredor, havia três soldados armados com fuzis. Era o único acesso aos porões, ela teria de dar um jeito neles para que os piratas pudessem sair. Mas, antes, tinha de ver Jack.

"Alto lá, senhorita. Aonde pensa que vai?", disse um dos soldados.

"Senhores, eu pedi ao capitão Norrington e ele permitiu que eu visse os piratas. Passei muitos dias apavorada, presa no porão do navio deles. Eu não conseguirei me acalmar, se não tiver certeza de que aqueles malditos estão bem presos. Já estou mais tranqüila só de ver que há aqui três bravos soldados fazendo a segurança", Litha falou enquanto sorria e olhava nos olhos deles.

Ela sabia que precisavam ver os seus olhos nublados pelo encantamento que estava fazendo para que aceitassem este pedido absurdo. Principalmente, ela precisava ir sozinha. Eles riram, mas pareciam não conseguir falar. Ela pegou um dos castiçais que iluminavam o local e seguiu em direção ao porão.

No final do corredor, uma escada descia em uma curva. Ouviu os piratas conversando baixinho, mas não conseguia saber quem estava falando. Tinha de manter a concentração agora para que o vento gelado ao redor do navio trouxesse neblina. A mesma neblina que viu em seu sonho, e que lhe dava proteção enquanto fugia. Seria a única esperança para que os piratas se salvassem. Ela precisava manter a concentração.

Assim que terminou o lance de escadas, ouviu mais nitidamente as vozes dos piratas. Estavam todos na última cela, do lado direito do corredor. Todos se calaram quando notaram a sua presença. Quando chegou mais perto, tirou as chaves do bolso e procurou o local onde o cadeado fechava as grades.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Era a voz de Jack. Estava tudo muito escuro e, como precisava manter o encantamento para formar a neblina, seus olhos não se fixavam a nada. A luz das velas do castiçal não ajudava muito.

"Capitão Sparrow? Onde você está?", ela perguntou baixinho, segurando na grade da cela.

Ela sentiu quando Jack tocou em sua mão. Não podia vê-lo, mas sabia que era ele. A cada minuto, ficava mais difícil manter a concentração, temia que a neblina começasse a baixar antes do momento certo.

"O que você está fazendo, menina? Não sabe que pode acabar na forca por isso?"

"Não tenho muito tempo, escute. Uma dessas chaves abre o cadeado. Há três guardas no final do corredor, mas eu posso distraí-los. Na proa do HMS Swallow, há uma escada de corda unindo este navio ao Pérola. Não há soldados lá, estão todos muito ocupados, tomando providências devido à ventania. Boa sorte", Litha falou, enquanto entregava as chaves a Jack, evitando olhar em seus olhos.

Antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa, ela lhe entregou o castiçal e sumiu na escuridão, indo em direção às escadas para subir ao corredor. Jack estava ferido no ombro esquerdo, um dos soldados o feriu com a espada. Não sangrava mais, porém a dor ainda era cortante. Muitos de sua tripulação também estavam feridos, mas ele sabia que a vontade de escapar estava muito acima da dor. Ainda duvidava que ninguém os veria fugindo, quando chegassem ao convés. Mas, ele já havia aprendido que aquela mulher tinha alguns poderes estranhos, talvez desse certo essa fuga. E não poderia desperdiçar uma chance, afinal, o destino de todos era a morte na forca. Qual o problema de tentar escapar?

Não foi difícil encontrar qual a chave certa. Na segunda tentativa, já havia conseguido. Alguns da tripulação estavam mais feridos que ele, precisavam de apoio para que saíssem da cela. Jack tinha certeza de que uns dez tripulantes do Pérola haviam morrido nesta batalha. O capitão Norrington teria de pagar pelo que fez. Mas, não era a hora. Depois, teria tempo para isso.

Seguiram pela escada, depois pelo corredor, onde Litha havia dito que tinha três guardas. Ela continuava lá, parecia estar falando algo para eles, mas Jack não conseguiu entender o que seria. Também tinha certeza de que era melhor não ficar para descobrir...

Quando os piratas chegaram ao convés superior, havia um forte nevoeiro cobrindo todo o navio. Jack ouviu algumas ordens para que os soldados mantivessem seus postos, mas, naquele nevoeiro, seria impossível ver qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo. Não seria difícil chegar até a proa sem que ninguém notasse.

Após o que Litha considerou ser o tempo necessário para que os piratas chegassem à proa, ela disse aos soldados que já estava feliz em ver que estavam bem presos e voltaria tranqüila a sua cabine. Mas, seu coração continuava acelerado, como se ainda houvesse algo para acontecer. Caminhou lentamente em direção a cabine, mas sentia que alguma coisa estava errada. "Só pode estar!", pensou, "vou casar com aquele prepotente do Norrington e voltar ao Reino Unido, onde todos me olham como se eu fosse uma aberração da natureza, apenas porque minha mãe era uma sacerdotisa". Nem podia ter esperança que tivessem esquecido, pois aqueles nobres nunca perderiam uma atração como essa. Norrington também não gostará de que todos a olhem como a filha de uma bruxa e ela ficará, cada vez mais reclusa no palácio, vivendo seus longos dias sem sentido, servindo ao novo Comodoro...

Litha parou de caminhar, seu coração parecia mais acelerado que nunca. Lembrou-se dos dias que passou no Pérola. Mesmo sendo uma prisioneira, sentia-se livre como nunca em toda a sua vida. O mar lhe trouxe muitas informações sobre esse poder que crescia a cada dia. Ela precisava ter certeza de que Jack e sua tripulação tinham conseguido fugir sem que ninguém os visse. Talvez, só assim ficaria tranqüila.

Quando chegou à proa, pode ver, em meio à neblina que quase todos da tripulação já haviam passado pela escada de cordas. Jack ainda estava lá. Litha queria, ao menos, se despedir. Já sabia dos longos anos que teria pela frente ao lado de Norrington. Queria ao menos abraçar Jack novamente para guardar esta lembrança por sua vida inteira. Ele era o único homem que realmente a entendia e a respeitava pelo que é, e não por seu título de nobreza.

No entanto, quando chegou perto dele, ele pegou em sua mão. Ainda evitava olha-lo nos olhos, pois concentrava-se na neblina e não queria enfeitiçá-lo. Não conseguiria manter isso por mais tempo.

"Venha", foi tudo o que Jack falou, não pedindo, mas ordenando que ela passasse para o Pérola com eles.

Litha apenas segurou mais forte a mão dele. Ele pensava na punição que ela sofreria se ficasse no HMS e queria protegê-la. Mas, ela sabia exatamente do que estaria se livrando ao aceitar fugir dali no navio de Jack. E a liberdade que este capitão pirata lhe oferecia valeria por todos os riscos. O punhal ainda estava com ele, não poderia mesmo ficar. Ela passou pela escada, seguida de perto por Jack e foram todos para o Pérola Negra. Ainda tinham que sair daquele lugar o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível até estarem longe da mira dos canhões do HMS Swallow.

**História de Elvish Dreams, revisada por Green Lessien**


	12. Chapter 12

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca. **

**Capítulo 12**

Assim que ela e Jack chegaram ao Pérola, todos começaram a assumir seus postos para que saíssem dali o mais rapidamente possível, ainda aproveitando o nevoeiro. A cada segundo, ficava mais difícil para Litha manter o encantamento. Ela sabia que não poderia fixar os olhos em nada, mas começava a ver que muitos da tripulação estavam feridos, inclusive Jack, que agora estava conversando com Gibbs, mas ela não conseguia ouvi-los. Alguns dos piratas soltaram as velas, outros recolheram as âncoras, outros cortaram as cordas que uniam os dois navios. O Pérola começava a mover-se lentamente. A tripulação estava exausta após a batalha, mas todos se esforçavam na fuga. Ela quase podia admirá-los.

Jack havia terminado a conversa com Gibbs e veio em sua direção. Estava muito sério, olhar distante, era lastimável lembrar dos que não estavam mais entre a tripulação. O convés ainda tinha o cheiro de sangue.

"Vá para a cabine", foi tudo o que ele falou.

Litha olhou para ele. A neblina começava a baixar, à medida em que o Pérola se afastava cada vez mais do HMS Swallow e dos soldados de Norrington. Agora ela conseguia ver claramente o quanto sua camisa estava manchada de sangue e que havia um corte no ombro esquerdo.

"Capitão Sparrow, o senhor está ferido. Deixe-me cuidar disso"

"Não. Estou bem. Se quiser cuidar de alguém, veja como está a tripulação", disse Jack, enquanto se afastava e ia novamente falar com Gibbs, que estava no timão do Pérola.

Litha olhou em volta, agora conseguindo ver a real situação dos feridos. A neblina já havia dissipado por completo e estavam a uma distância segura do HMS. Até o Navio Real soltar velas e começar a navegar, estariam mais longe ainda! O Pérola Negra era menor, mais leve e imensamente mais rápido! Pelo menos, não precisariam se preocupar com outro ataque, por enquanto...

----------------------------------------

Ela já não sabia há quanto tempo estava cuidando dos feridos. Apenas podia ver, pelo céu, que já era quase dia. Tinha sido uma longa noite para todos, ninguém queria falar sobre o que aconteceu. Ela finalmente olhou ao redor. Havia muitos piratas dormindo no convés, isso não seria algo que o Capitão Sparrow permitiria normalmente, por ser uma demonstração de preguiça. Confusa, olhou em direção ao timão. Sob a tênue luz da aurora, ela pode ver que não era Jack quem estava lá. Ela precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo...

"Senhor Gibbs, onde está o capitão Sparrow", disse ao aproximar-se do timão.

"Recolhido em sua cabine, senhorita", foi tudo o que Gibbs respondeu

"Como ele pode estar na cabine? Olhe ao redor! Esses homens precisam de orientação, ao menos, da presença de seu comandante!"

"Não ouse questionar a autoridade do capitão, menina! Não faz idéia de como ele é quando fica com raiva..."

"Mas isso não é a atitude de um capitão!"

"Além do que...", Gibbs começou a falar, mas parou. Talvez já tivesse falado demais.

"Tem mais?"

"Ora, como você acha que ele, o capitão Jack Sparrow, está se sentindo após uma fuga patrocinada por uma menina como você?"

"O que ele queria, senhor Gibbs? Que eu deixasse que todos morressem? Isso é um absurdo! Exijo que me mostre onde é a cabine dele agora mesmo!"

"Senhorita, acredite em mim, melhor não incomodar o capitão..."

"Se não me disser, terei de descobrir sozinha, mas vou falar com ele agora!"

Ainda relutante, Gibbs indicou qual a cabine do capitão. Litha mal podia acreditar no que ouviu. Jack não podia estar com vergonha por ela ter lhe ajudado! Era um absurdo!

----------------------------------------

Não foi difícil encontrar sua cabine. Quando chegou em frente à porta, sentiu seu coração pulsando forte. Parou, respirou profundamente. Preferia não pensar no que diria a ele. Queria mesmo olhar em seus olhos e ouvir o motivo pelo qual ele não estava no convés. Nem ela mesma sabia por que precisava desta resposta, apenas não conseguiria se acalmar sem isto!

Seu coração inexplicavelmente acelerado, fez com que sentisse o vigor de seu sangue correndo por entre suas veias. A intensidade do fluxo fez com que percebe que a cicatriz que tinha no pulso estava latejando e mostrando-se rubra com nunca ocorreu antes. Fechou os olhos. Podia sentir o fio da lâmina do punhal cortando-lhe a pele. Seu coração estava disparado. Lembrou-se da noite em que sua mãe fez aquele desenho, na floresta. Era uma lembrança tão doce e, ao mesmo tempo, tão dolorosa... Subitamente, viu a mesma floresta, desta vez completamente escura, sob uma chuva torrencial e viu a si mesma correndo por entre as árvores. Abriu os olhos. Atrás daquela porta estava o homem que tinha prometido ajudá-la. Ela sabia de seu temperamento difícil, mas tinha consciência de que o seu também não era dos melhores... Ele estava ferido. Precisava saber como ele estava. Algo em sua vida iria mudar a partir dali. Ela de alguma forma sabia. Mas não regressaria. Não depois de tudo que já havia feito.

"Capitão Sparrow! Preciso falar com o senhor!", disse ao bater na porta.

"Vá embora! Não quero falar com ninguém!", foi a resposta que ouviu de Jack.

A porta continuava fechada.

"Capitão, seus homens precisam vê-lo, afinal é o comandante deste navio, ou não?"

Silêncio. Ela já estava perdendo a paciência. Jack não era mais criança, não podia estar agindo assim.

"Capitão Sparrow, abra esta porta agora!", disse Litha, batendo na porta o pulso agora ornado por uma estrela escarlate. No mesmo instante, um forte trovão ecoou por todo o navio.

Jack estava sentado à mesa onde ficam todos os seus mapas de navegação. A princípio não tinha mesmo dado muita atenção ao seu chamado. O ferimento no braço ainda doía bastante, mas já não sangrava. Ele tentava esquecer a dor tomando mais um gole em sua garrafa de rum. Não queria que o vissem ferido. Pensava que isso faria com que sua tripulação perdesse o respeito por ele. Mas, ela estava certa. A tripulação precisava vê-lo no convés, e não trancado em sua cabine. Tinha que admitir que, desta vez, ela estava com a razão. E aquele trovão foi bem real. Não podia esquecer do que essa mulher é capaz, quando fica com raiva...

"Que diabos você quer aqui?", disse Jack, ao abrir a porta.

"O que faz aqui na cabine? Não devia estar no convés vendo o estado de sua tripulação?" Litha estava impaciente, seu coração continuava disparado. Ela não sabia exatamente por que estava tão irritada, mas não era a atitude mais sensata o fato de ele estar com uma garrafa de rum em uma das mãos.

"Cuidado. Não venha me ensinar como comandar o meu navio!"

Subitamente, ele ficou sério. Não era muito sábio desafiar a sua autoridade, Litha já sabia como tudo poderia terminar. E não tinha vindo até ali para brigar.

"Está ferido. Não deixou que eu visse o ferimento quando chegamos ao navio. Já cuidei de todos e não vi o senhor. Só vim ver como está.", disse com a voz mais calma que conseguiu.

"Estou bem, agora me deixe sozinho"

"Ótimo. É o senhor quem está ferido, sabe que cortes podem infeccionar, mas, se não quer cuidados, cumprirei o que está me ordenando e deixarei que fique sozinho como deseja", disse virando as costas para voltar ao convés.

Jack observou enquanto ela ia embora e arrependeu-se de ter dado esta ordem. Afinal, teria de admitir que Litha estava certa a respeito do ferimento, se infeccionasse seria bem pior. E ficar a sós com ela poderia ser a oportunidade para esclarecer algumas pendências...

"Litha... Volte aqui", disse antes que ela chegasse ao final do corredor que dava para o convés.

Ela olhou para trás. Não era uma questão de opinião, mas queria ouvir da boca dele que precisava de seus cuidados.

"Esqueceu de alguma ordem, capitão?", disse voltando até a porta de sua cabine, onde Jack estava.

"Já que se deu o trabalho de vir até aqui me procurar, não quero aborrecê-la. Lembro-me bem da maneira original com que você reflete sua raiva. Não precisamos de uma tempestade nas atuais circunstâncias", disse Jack, tentando negar a necessidade de auxilio para cuidar de seu ferimento, já que ele mesmo não poderia, devido ao lugar onde foi o corte pela espada do soldado. Não faria sentido pedir a Gibbs se ela mesma veio até a sua cabine se oferecer para fazer o curativo. Por que era tão difícil admitir que precisava dela?

Litha pensou que não era bem um pedido, era mais uma ordem. Mas, já era o bastante que ele deixasse-a entrar em sua cabine, lugar que ninguém tinha permissão de conhecer. Ela não poderia esperar mesmo que o temido capitão Jack Sparrow implorasse sua ajuda. Nem era esse o motivo pelo qual ela veio até ali. Continuava com o coração descompassado, talvez pela proximidade com este homem que a fazia sentir segura e inquieta, ao mesmo tempo.

A cabine era simples, porém maior que o que ela imaginava. Não tinha o luxo das tapeçarias do HMS Swallow, mas podia dizer que era bem confortável. Tinha uma mesa, sobre a qual estavam muitos mapas, objetos de navegação e alguns livros. No lado direito da cabine, uma pilha de objetos de ouro, possivelmente, fruto de saques. No lado oposto, ficava a cama, próxima às janelas de vidro, por onde entrava a tênue claridade da aurora.

Jack estava sentado na mesa, ainda com a garrafa de rum nas mãos. Litha chegou próximo a ele. Já tinha cuidado de muitos piratas da tripulação, mas tocar a pele deste homem seria bem diferente. Como poderia evitar olhar dentro daqueles hipnotizantes olhos castanhos? Como poderia não se embriagar com o cheiro de rum em sua boca? Ele observava fixamente cada movimento seu, sua hesitação, uma leve alteração em sua respiração, tornando-se mais forte, mais profunda. Ela afastou sua camisa, lentamente, para não piorar o ferimento. Havia um corte, mas sem gravidade. Precisava ser limpo, apenas isto.

"Capitão Sparrow, vou precisar de um pouco deste rum", disse pegando a garrafa de suas mãos, "e pode afastar um pouco mais a camisa?".

Enquanto Litha procurava ao redor algo que ela pudesse usar como atadura, Jack foi em direção à cama e deitou-se, esperando que ela fizesse o curativo. Não era bem o que ela tinha em mente, ficar perto do capitão com tanta intimidade. Mas, já havia chegado até ali, não era hora de começar outra discussão.

Sentou ao lado dele, na cama. Evitava olhar, mas sabia que aqueles olhos castanhos acompanhavam todos os seus movimentos. No momento em que o pano embebido com o rum tocou em seu ferimento, ele respirou profundamente. Litha sabia o quanto deveria estar ardendo e também que ele jamais admitiria. Tentava concentrar-se no curativo que estava fazendo, mas era inevitável que seus próprios olhos e pensamentos se perdessem naquela pele cor de terracota...

Há quatro anos, na travessia do Reino Unido para o Caribe, ela viu um navio que fora atacado pelo Pérola Negra. Sentiu medo, mas também um estranho fascínio. Fora educada para acreditar que piratas eram seres desprezíveis, ladrões, assassinos e deveriam ser enforcados. Agora, o temido capitão Sparrow estava ali em sua frente. Ela não podia negar que sua presença mexia com suas certezas tão antigas. Ela não podia trair o que seu coração estava sentindo, querendo ser fiel ao que lhe ensinaram quando criança, nem proibir nenhuma emoção, criando nuvens para se ocultar.

**História de Elvish Dreams, revisada por Green Lessien**


	13. Chapter 13

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca. **

**Aviso: neste capítulo há uma cena de amor entre Litha e Jack. Não é explícita, tentei colocar o significado que essa cena terá para o despertar de Litha como uma poderosa sacerdotisa de sua religião. Mesmo assim, se alguém se sentir incomodado por ler esse tipo de cena, passe para o próximo capítulo. **

**Capítulo 13**

Litha evitava olhar diretamente para Jack, enquanto fazia o curativo em seu ombro. Seu coração continuava disparado, suas mãos um pouco trêmulas. Ela sabia que não tinha o total controle de seus pensamentos desde que provocou o nevoeiro para a fuga do HMS Swallow. Estranhamente, diversas lembranças vinham sucessivamente, visões do passado, mas também de lugares que ela nunca viu. Sentia-se inquieta, apreensiva.

Jack sentia sua hesitação, a forma como ela tentava disfarçar enquanto os olhos percorriam-lhe o corpo. Havia muitas coisas que ele precisava entender sobre aquela mulher. Ela não podia ter voltado apenas porque ele ainda estava com o seu punhal. Afinal, ela estava livre no HMS Swallow, o navio da Marinha Real. Tratariam bem dela. No entanto, Litha voltou e agora cuidava da tripulação como se fossem amigos, como se não fossem seus próprios raptores... Ele sabia que o nevoeiro era muito sobrenatural para ser obra do acaso. Ele sabia das tempestades que ela podia provocar apenas com o pensamento. E ele sabia a cor com a qual aqueles olhos azuis se impregnavam quando ela fazia isto. Um azul escuro que lembrava a maré cheia, faminta, arrastando tudo para o fundo do mar. Da mesma cor que estavam agora.

"Por que você fez tudo isso?", Jack perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

"Fiz apenas o que minha consciência mandou", ela respondeu, continuando a fazer o curativo.

"Consciência ou coração?", Jack perguntou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Litha ficou muda, calada. Coração. Ela sabia que tinha sido o seu coração que guiou todos os seus atos. Mas, será que seus sentimentos estavam tão visíveis? Ou aqueles penetrantes olhos castanhos podiam ver o interior de sua alma? Não foi preciso usar nenhuma palavra pra responder a pergunta de Jack. O seu silêncio disse tudo o que ele precisava saber. Por isso mesmo, ela pensou que sair dali o mais rapidamente possível fosse a escolha mais sábia naquele momento. O seu coração em um ritmo descompassado avisou-lhe que a situação estava ficando fora de seu controle. Apressou-se em terminar o curativo.

"O ferimento limpo não o incomodará tanto, capitão", disse isto se aproximando de Jack para ajeitar-lhe a camisa, evitando que ele se movesse para que o ferimento não voltasse a sangrar.

Ela tentou fazer isto de forma rápida, para que pudesse sair da sua cabine antes que ele fizesse outra pergunta. Por um segundo os olhares se cruzaram. Jack segurou sua mão que tentava fechar a camisa e pressionou-a junto ao seu peito. Litha sentiu o calor de sua pele, o movimento de sua respiração. Ela já não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles hipnotizadores olhos castanhos...

"Por que voltou?", Jack perguntou

Litha não gostava de ficar sem saber o que fazer, mas não tinha respostas para aquelas perguntas. Ou tinha, mas nem ela mesma queria acreditar nas palavras que surgiam em sua boca. Alguma força desconhecida estava brotando dentro dela. Como se uma outra pessoa estivesse prestes a despertar, e junto, ela traria uma imensa transformação física e espiritual. Mais uma vez, calou-se. Tentou afastar-se de Jack, aquela proximidade estava despertando nela sentimentos que não conhecia. Tinha medo de render-se ao turbilhão de emoções que estava em seu coração. Sua cabeça não conseguia se concentrar em um só pensamento. Pensava em muitas coisas naquela hora, mas o que a deixava mais confusa e a surpreendia era que, por mais diferentes que fossem seus pensamentos, Jack estava presente em todos eles.

Foi inútil sua tentativa de desvencilhar-se da mão de Jack. Ele não estava mais apenas segurando sua mão. Usava as duas mãos para puxá-la mais para perto de seu corpo, os braços fortes a apertavam contra seu peito, ela sentia o seu hálito quente na delicada pele de seu pescoço. Mesmo ferido, ele parecia tão forte que ela não conseguia se mover. Ou não queria. Esboçou um grito, mas Jack pôs os dedos sobre os lábios dela interrompendo-a.

"Calma", foi tudo o que ele disse, acompanhado de um leve sorriso

Ele estava mesmo muito calmo. E já não usava mais força para mantê-la em seus braços. Ela, porém, não parecia mais querer sair dali. Parece que aquela nova mulher que despertava dentro de Litha, ganhava finalmente a força que precisava para sufocar definitivamente a menina que ainda acreditava que todo e qualquer pirata merecia a forca. Ela sentia Jack tocar delicadamente seu pescoço, toques tão delicados mas, que traziam uma energia que fazia ferver-lhe o sangue. Levantou a mão em um gesto involuntário, olhou a cicatriz em seu pulso, e viu que permanecia com a cor vermelho escarlate. Jack acompanhou o olhar de Litha em direção à cicatriz vermelha em seu pulso, não se deu o trabalho de esconder como aquele fato o surpreendeu. Deslizou dois dedos de sua mão por cima daquela marca, e surpreendentemente Litha teve uma visão... Fogo, fogo em toda parte, casas, carruagens, pessoas correndo, a fumaça cobria todo o Reino Unido, foi o que ela viu durante aqueles breves momentos em que Jack tocou a cicatriz...

Embora não soubesse exatamente o que havia acontecido com Litha quando ele tocou-lhe o pulso, percebeu que conheceria algo imensurável ao lado daquela misteriosa mulher.

Ele guiou a mão de Litha por seu peito e fez com que ela entendesse que queria vê-lo sem a camisa. Ela abriu um dos botões, mas não prosseguiu. Por todo o tempo, Jack acompanha sua ação com o olhar fixo, penetrante. Ele estava determinado a descobrir seus desejos mais secretos. Sorriu diante de sua falta de jeito, admirando-se por descobrir que ela nunca teve um contato tão íntimo com um homem. Já que Litha não ousou continuar, Jack se desfez sozinho da camisa manchada de sangue. Ao levantar o braço ferido, seu rosto se contorceu com a dor. Litha repousou a mão sobre o curativo recém terminado, demonstrando sua preocupação quanto a Jack. Mas apesar do esforço o ferimento não voltou a sangrar, e agora vendo o peito de Jack desnudo, observou sem pressa os músculos longos, delineados, firmes, cobertos por aquela pele bronzeada, úmida, exalando continuamente o perfume do desejo.

Sentiam pulsar a energia de sua ansiedade. Neste momento, eram iguais e, ao mesmo tempo, diferentes, complementares. O desejo faiscava e emitia calor que oscilava como as chamas de um caldeirão. Litha lembrou das canções que foram cantadas na noite em que sua mãe desenhou a estrela em seu pulso. Lembrou de cada palavra que lhe foi dita, cada segredo que lhe foi contado. E sabia que esta era a hora de sua transformação, de seu renascimento. A hora de entregar-se sem reservas e aquele homem era o seu destino.

Jack acariciou seu pescoço e deslizou seus dedos até os ombros de Litha, que tremia levemente ao seu toque. Começou a afastar o vestido, depois a deitou na cama para tirá-lo por completo. Mesmo sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ambos sentiam uma vontade quase suplicante tatear-lhes a pele quente, úmida por uma transpiração provocante, impaciente.

Jack deitou-se sobre ela. Litha sentia o toque de seus lábios em sua pele úmida, lentamente, por todo seu corpo. A respiração quente, cada vez mais acelerada, fazia seu coração disparar. Sentia o cheiro de mar e rum que preenchia a cabine, odores que a embriagavam de desejo e loucura. Sua mente parecia desprender-se do corpo a cada nova sensação que este homem lhe provocava. Ela sentia suas mãos movendo-se por seu corpo, ouvia o barulho das ondas batendo suavemente contra o casco do navio, sentia a boca sedenta, desejando tocar os lábios dele...

Litha fechou os olhos, sua mente vagava pelos campos verdes de seu país. Ela via um campo de flores, muitas flores... Imagens soltas... Uma casa próxima a um despenhadeiro, de onde se avistava o mar furioso, ondas fortes... Ela viu a si própria em frente a essa casa. Não era o Reino de seu pai, mas também não era a Ilha de Antúrios, onde ela passou quatro anos de sua vida... Ela não conseguia parar o turbilhão de pensamentos que a puxava, cada vez mais, para lugares onde ela tinha medo de ir... A noite ao redor da fogueira, os cânticos, a estrela sendo feita em seu pulso com a lâmina do punhal...

Abriu os olhos no mesmo instante em que Jack a olhou... Em sua visão, a lâmina ainda estava rasgando a pele, formando a estrela, sangue vivo pulsava em suas veias... Ela tinha certeza de que ele podia ouvir os cânticos... A respiração de ambos tornou-se mais forte, escapavam sussurros de prazer de suas bocas. Os corpos unidos... Jack mantinha uma cadência prazerosa, possuindo-a lentamente...

Uma espécie de transe a levava a ter flashes de toda a sua vida. Estava de volta à floresta sob a chuva torrencial. Corria, corria, seu vestido enroscava-se em suas pernas, seus pés descalços machucavam-se nos galhos das árvores caídos pelo chão... Ela viu o punhal sobre uma pedra com inscrições celtas em uma linguagem muito antiga, mas que ela conseguia entender. O punhal que ela carregava não era o único. Era necessário reunir os outros punhais existentes para que o portal se abrisse... Que portal? O que escondia?

Seu corpo estava envolto de suor. Deslizava-se luxuriosamente ao encontrar-se com o corpo de Jack. Sentia ele explorando cada milímetro de seu corpo, nada mais pertencia exclusivamente a sua intimidade, não havia mais segredos ali, de nada adiantava tentar usar os lençóis para cobrir-se. A sincronia deles estava cada vez mais próxima, cada vez melhor. A sensual coreografia cada vez mais quente dentro de seus corpos. Os olhos nublados pelo prazer, ela podia sentir o gosto de sal e rum na boca e o cheiro de mar. E juntos, extasiados, desfrutaram de um prazer descomunal.

Ainda deitada ao lado de Jack, Litha esforçava-se para se concentrar em um único pensamento. Todas aquelas visões, todos aqueles sentimentos, todas aquelas sensações, eram muitas informações para serem assimiladas. Como interpretar tudo aquilo? Onde estavam aquelas vozes que por muito a acompanharam? Elas bem que poderiam voltar para ajudá-la a montar todo aquele quebra-cabeça. As frases dos cânticos ainda ecoavam em sua mente "Invoque a filha semeadora do sol, pois ela crescerá e amadurecerá e dará à luz a si própria". Não era uma voz que falava com ela, era como uma lembrança. Algo que ela sabia e que só agora teve algum sentido. "Invoque o filho semeador do sol, pois ele surgirá e se derramará e cairá novamente, onde há equilíbrio, existem igualdades e diferenças e, destas, nasce o desejo... e o desejo faísca e emite calor". Tudo fazia sentido agora, mas ela não queria admitir que fora aquele homem que estava ali, deitado ao seu lado, o motivo para ela ter entendido todas aquelas lições. "A criança amadurece, o potencial se realiza". Querendo ou não, ela tinha que aceitar: não era mais uma criança, uma menina, era agora uma mulher. Ainda que a menina que não gostava de piratas tentasse gritar que o que ela tinha feito foi um erro, a nova mulher que surgiu, veio com uma força sufocante. Mas os gritos finos da menininha continuavam a serem ouvidos.

Levantou-se da cama, vestiu-se e caminhou em direção a porta. O que estava feito estava feito. Isso era fato. Mas, não permaneceria ali, junto a Jack, até organizar seus pensamentos... Seus sentimentos.

"Aonde vai?" Perguntou Jack, levantando-se da cama enrolado no lençol e vindo até onde ela estava.

"Sair daqui", disse Litha secamente.

Antes que pudesse alcançar a porta, Jack segurou seu braço, empurrando-a em direção a parede, aproximou-se dela e beijou-a vorazmente. Litha correspondeu ao beijo de Jack apaixonadamente. E saboreando o beijo molhado, demorado, ela demonstrou a Jack como havia sido feliz em sua cama. Alguns dos princípios morais que cultivava antes de sua vinda ao Pérola Negra insistiam em condená-la, mas não havia como resistir, nem como se enganar, muito menos como esconder os seus sentimentos de Jack.

**História de Elvish Dreams, revisada por Green Lessien**


	14. Chapter 14

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca. **

**Capítulo 14**

Litha saiu da cabine de Jack e rapidamente chegou à sala em que havia estado nos últimos dias. Estranhou como, por conta própria estava voltando para seu cárcere. Aquele lugar nunca tinha lhe parecido tão seguro. Pensou em fechar a porta, mas só trancava por fora. Não acreditava que ninguém da tripulação lhe faria algum mal. Apenas queria ficar sozinha.

Naquelas últimas horas, estava passando por um conflito interno de proporções desconhecidas. Durante toda a sua vida enfrentou esse lado obscuro, tudo sempre foi misterioso. Então, por que estava tão aflita daquela forma? Custava-lhe aceitar a verdade. Verdade essa que adquiriu uma força assustadora e que não poderia mais ser ocultada. Compreendia, mas não queria aceitar o fato de que foi a principal responsável por tudo o que havia acontecido. Enganou um Oficial da Marinha Real, ajudou Jack e sua tripulação a escapar, juntando-se a eles na fuga. Foi ela quem procurou o Capitão Sparrow em sua cabine, ordenou que a recebesse, que abrisse a porta para ela. E, por seu consentimento, entregou-se aquele homem...

Deitou-se nas almofadas que lhe serviam de cama e encolheu-se. Não conseguia adjetivar seus sentimentos, mas sabia que as sensações que ainda lhe percorriam o corpo vinham junto com as lembranças dos momentos que passou com Jack.

Respirou profundamente e tentou descobrir o significado das visões que teve. Subitamente, tudo fazia sentido, ela podia ver claro como o dia que havia feito a passagem de suas incertezas como criança para sua fase adulta. Ela sabia que esse era o dia sobre o qual sua mãe falou. O dia de sua iniciação como sacerdotisa na religião da Deusa. E devia isso a Jack, por ter lhe mostrado o mundo além das emoções, quando o seu próprio corpo se tornaria um portal para toda a sabedoria celta, escondida no véu dos tempos.

Jack entrou sem bater na porta. Litha olhou-o assustada, ainda estava perdida em seus pensamentos. Ele olhou-a fixamente, enquanto se aproximava.

"Vim olhar como estavam as coisas no Pérola. Alguns marujos ainda estão fazendo caretas por causa dos ferimentos, mas, ficarão bem, graças a você. Gibbs está guiando o navio para a Isla de Muerta. Lá será um lugar seguro para reparar as avarias que o navio sofreu. Tanta coisa aconteceu, você saiu apressada e nem tive tempo de agradecer. Obrigado", disse Jack, aproximando-se ainda mais do local onde Litha estava.

"Você finalmente conseguiu o que queria, não é?", disse Litha em tom de reprovação, mostrando uma raiva que ela não sabia como apareceu, "Tentei ajudá-lo! Deve estar muito satisfeito agora. Está com o punhal, conseguiu sua diversão, descobriu os meus segredos..."

"Segredos? Mas de que segredos você está falando?". Jack não entendia porque ela estava agindo assim.

"Durante... Estávamos... Quando me olhou nos olhos, você viu algo que não deveria ter visto!", Litha estava nervosa, agitada. Agora, ele podia entender que o punhal não era apenas uma jóia de família. E que ela não era uma simples mulher, mas uma sacerdotisa preparada desde criança para ser a guardiã do punhal. Afinal, quando a olhou nos olhos, Jack também teve a visão do momento em que a estrela estava sendo feita em seu pulso.

"Não traí sua confiança. Mesmo que você não tenha me contado tudo o que sabe sobre esse seu mistério, ainda estou disposto a ajudá-la. E não fiz nada que você não desejasse tanto quanto eu desejei. Desde que você chegou ao Pérola, venho aturando o seu comportamento egoísta, seu temperamento difícil. Se não fosse por obediência a mim, você sabe o que esses homens da tripulação fariam com você"

Jack levantou-se e foi em direção à porta da cabine. Litha estava confusa, sabia que cada palavra do que ele disse era verdade. Não sabia por que tinha começado essa discussão.

"Quer me ajudar para ficar com a metade do tesouro, se houver tesouro! Não foi este o nosso trato? Afinal, você é um pirata, o que pode buscar? E você sabe dos meus poderes, acredita mesmo que eu deixaria que alguém da tripulação me tocasse?", disse Litha vindo até onde Jack estava.

Jack olhou para ela. Podia ter todos os poderes do mundo, mas ele sabia o quando ela tinha desejado aqueles momentos com ele. Não a culpava por acreditar que estava tentando seduzi-la por causa do tesouro. A princípio, este era mesmo o seu plano. Como poderia falar para ela que não pensou em nada disso, quando tocou a pele macia de seu corpo?

"Então, por que permitiu que eu a tocasse?", Jack perguntou.

Outra pergunta que Litha não saberia responder. Ele havia entrado na cabine antes que ela tivesse concluído seus pensamentos. Como poderia admitir, até mesmo para si própria, o quanto o deseja? Como explicar que ele é parte do seu destino? Como falar o quanto precisa dele para desvendar este mistério? Mesmo sendo um pirata, é a única pessoa em quem ela poderia confiar. Ela lembrava bem do capitão Norrington falando sobre esse tesouro celta. Teve medo ao ver tanta ambição em uma única pessoa. Jack também podia querer o ouro, mas parecia se importar com ela. Por que era tão difícil admitir isto?

Jack esperou por uma resposta, mas ela apenas o olhou fixamente, os olhos azuis tornando-se nublados, escuros. Ele sabia que, quando isso acontecia, era melhor não provocá-la. Colocou a mão em um dos bolsos de seu casaco e dali retirou o punhal, que reluziu um prateado suave ao encontrar-se com os raios do sol. Era uma jóia raríssima, por si só deveria valer uma fortuna. Ele aproximou-se e entregou-o a Litha.

"Ficar olhando só para dentro de você mesma é um desperdício de tempo. Espero que consiga ao menos perceber em quem pode confiar... ou não. Pense o que quiser sobre mim", disse Jack, em seguida caminhou em direção à porta da cabine.

"Jack! Eu...", Litha falou apressadamente.

"Capitão. Capitão Jack Sparrow. Agora volte para o seu mundo de sonhos".

Litha ouviu a porta da cabine sendo trancada por fora. Não podia acreditar que, após ter ajudado todos a fugirem do HMS Swallow ela tinha voltado a ser uma prisioneira!

--------------------------------

Por volta do meio-dia, chegaram à Isla de Muerta. Havia uma baía escondida por trás dos rochedos, onde os navios ancoravam. Ali, não poderiam ser vistos, caso algum navio da Marinha passasse. Um navio conhecido de Jack estava ancorado: o Sea Wolf, que pertencia ao seu amigo, o capitão Hernandez. Já haviam passado por muitas aventuras juntos, seria muito bom conversar com ele novamente.

Passaram a tarde fazendo os reparos no navio. Os disparos de canhão do HMS Swallow, o navio da Marinha Real, danificaram o lado a estibordo do Pérola. Tiveram de trocar algumas peças de madeira, mas, felizmente, nenhum dano foi feito aos mastros. Ao cair do sol, todos foram em direção à pequena vila que havia na ilha. Jack foi direto à taverna tentando encontrar o seu amigo. Fazia muito tempo desde que se viram da última vez.

-------------------------------

Ao chegar à taverna, Jack avistou alguns dos tripulantes do navio Sea Wolf. Perguntou pelo capitão Hernandes. Eles trocavam olhares desconfiados entre si, mas nenhum deles falou nada. Jack não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas, definitivamente, havia alguma coisa errada.

"Aconteceu algo horrível com o capitão Hernandez. Agora, eu sou o capitão", disse um homem que estava sentado na mesa ao lado, na parte mais escura da taverna. Estava com um grande chapéu que lhe cobria quase todo o rosto, mas Jack podia ver a barba branca e os cabelos grisalhos que iam até os ombros. Vestia um casaco negro, desbotado pelo tempo, mas que ainda guardava sua imponência. Jack nunca tinha visto aquele homem antes.

"E quem é você?", perguntou Jack aproximando-se da mesa em que ele estava.

"Capitão Diego Alvarez. É um imenso prazer conhecê-lo, Capitão Sparrow. Por favor, sente-se e beba vinho comigo. Quem sabe podemos falar de negócios!".

Estava tudo muito estranho, mas Jack tinha de continuar a conversa. Não podia demonstrar o quanto estava curioso para saber o que havia acontecido com o seu amigo. Melhor ouvir o que ele tinha a propor.

"Claro! É sempre bom conhecer novas oportunidades de negócio!", disse Jack ao sentar-se à mesa e servir-se do vinho. "Disse que aconteceu algo horrível com o antigo comandante?"

"Sim. Há dois dias fomos atacados pelo HMS Swallow, o navio comandado pelo capitão Norrington, da Marinha Real. Estávamos nas proximidades da Costa Rica. O capitão Hernandez morreu na batalha, mas nós escapamos. Como eu era o imediato, tornei-me capitão do navio"

Agora, Jack tinha certeza de que algo muito estranho havia acontecido. Não podiam ter sido atacados pelos homens de Norrington. O navio da Marinha Real estava muito longe do local que ele falou. Além do que, o ataque ao Pérola foi no mesmo dia, eles não poderiam estar em lugares tão distantes, ao mesmo tempo.

"Então vieram à ilha para fazer os reparos no Sea Wolf?", Jack perguntou. Todos que conheciam o capitão Norrington, sabiam que ele jamais perderia a chance de disparar aqueles malditos canhões do HMS Swallow!

"Não, quase nenhum estrago. Viemos apenas para nos abastecermos de mantimentos. Estamos para começar uma grande procura. E é exatamente sobre isso que quero falar"

Alvarez tinha de mudar o assunto da conversa. Sabia que o capitão do Pérola Negra era um homem muito esperto, não podia deixar que descobrisse a verdade sobre o que aconteceu. E precisava de sua experiência no mar para conseguir realizar sua próxima caçada. Ele sabia o quanto era perigoso compartilhar informações com outros piratas, mas, na hora certa, ele saberia cuidar do Capitão Sparrow, da mesma forma que cuidou do Capitão Hernandez. Neste momento, precisava dele como aliado.

"Uma grande procura, você disse? Muito interessante", disse Jack encorajando-o a continuar a falar.

"Já deve ter ouvido sobre a lenda do tesouro celta. Um tesouro que tem sido guardado através dos séculos por bruxas, que lançam todo tipo de maldição sobre os que tentam chegar perto do local. Ele só deve ser encontrado quando chegar a hora, segundo o que dizem. Mas, todas as mulheres foram mortas pela Inquisição, com exceção de uma delas, que se tornou a guardiã. Ela deve ter dezoito anos agora. E eu lhe digo, Capitão Sparrow, que estou indo encontrar este tesouro", disse Alvarez, falando baixinho para que os outros piratas na mesa ao lado não ouvissem.

"Bem, o que lhe dá tanta certeza de que conseguirá?", disse Jack mostrando certo interesse. Fazia um tempo que ele próprio não entrava em uma caçada a algum tesouro perdido, era uma idéia interessante.

"Encontrei o filho de uma dessas bruxas. O pai dele era mercador, depois perderam tudo e ele entrou para a pirataria. Ele diz que há mais ouro neste local do que todos os navios piratas que existem podem carregar! Já tenho até um dos punhais. Só ele vale mais que qualquer pilhagem que já fizemos!"

Um punhal. Jack teve a certeza de que ele falava sobre Litha. Se isso tudo fosse verdade, ela estaria em um sério perigo. Não era possível que ela estivesse escondendo esse tesouro tão valioso. Pior mesmo seria aceitar o fato de que, por todo esse tempo, quando dizia não saber sobre seu destino, ela estaria mentindo.

"E você tem algum mapa, alguma indicação de onde ele esteja?", perguntou Jack, tentando obter mais informações.

"Segredos bem guardados. E tudo ao seu tempo. Primeiro eu tenho que saber se posso confiar em você", respondeu Alvarez.

"Ossos do ofício, meu caro. Eu também preciso saber se devo confiar em você. Podemos conversar melhor amanhã, no meu navio? E leve o seu amigo, o tal filho de mercador que sabe da história do tesouro". Jack sentia que precisava encerrar a conversa. Precisava organizar seus pensamentos e decidir qual a melhor forma de lidar com esta situação.

"Claro! Me aguarde pela manhã. Estaremos lá sem falta"

-------------------------------

Jack saiu sozinho da taverna. Sua tripulação permaneceu lá, bebendo e se divertindo. Havia muitas coisas que ele precisava entender. Mas, agora, tinha uma certeza: havia mesmo um tesouro. E era um tesouro muito maior do que ele havia imaginado. E Litha sabia muito mais que o que já tinha lhe contado. Ela mesma havia dito que já esperava o ataque, na Ilha de Antúrios, onde morava. Podia apenas estar usando o seu navio como esconderijo para que as pessoas que procuram o tal tesouro não a encontrem. Ou talvez ela estivesse falando a verdade e não soubesse mesmo onde todos esses acontecimentos a estariam levando. A visão que ele teve quando a olhou nos olhos, no momento em que faziam amor... Ele viu o punhal cortando-lhe a pele e fazendo o desenho da estrela em seu pulso, enquanto mulheres entoavam cânticos ao redor de uma fogueira. Qual o significado de tudo isso? Jack não encontrava respostas, apenas mais perguntas. E a única pessoa que poderia esclarecê-las estava na cabine de reuniões do Pérola Negra: Litha...

**História de Elvish Dreams, revisada por Green Lessien**


	15. Chapter 15

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca. **

**Desculpem-nos a demora com as atualizações. Isso não acontecerá novamente e as atualizações continuam todos os sábados.**

**Agradecimentos especiais a Moony Ju, Lhyl e Bruna Lupin Black, que deixaram reviews. Ficamos muito felizes por estarem gostando! **

**Camilacbnb, uma amiga minha que tem um flogão do Johnny disse que você está acompanhando a estória. Espero que goste deste capítulo!**

**A partir deste capítulo, minha revisora passa a ser também co-autora. Amiga, você inventa cada cena e cada diálogo que poderia escrever uma ff sozinha! Sem você, esta ff não existiria!**

**Capítulo 15**

Litha acordou sobressaltada com a porta da cabine sendo aberta com violência. Havia adormecido com suas lembranças, sem ao menos, chegar a alguma conclusão sobre elas. Ainda segurava o punhal que Jack lhe entregara, como se pudesse descobrir algo por si só sobre o seu significado.

Jack esperou um pouco até seus olhos acostumarem-se com o escuro da cabine e visualizou o vulto dela. Como ele pode acreditar em suas mentiras? Se Alvarez estiver certo, então ela não está ali como uma simples mulher raptada, ela planejou tudo! E estaria usando o seu navio como uma forma de chegar ao tesouro. Estava tentando enganá-lo, fingindo-se de vítima, mas ela estava longe disso.

Antes que ela esboçasse alguma reação, ele se aproxima, segura-a pelos braços e a empurra contra a parede. Em um gesto instintivo, Litha tenta se defender, encostando a lâmina do punhal no pescoço de Jack. Estão muito próximos, ela sente sua respiração ofegante, suas mãos segurando-a com força. Mas é ódio o que ela pode vislumbrar em seus gestos. Queria poder olhar em seus olhos, para tentar reconhecê-lo. Não parece o mesmo Jack da noite passada. Mas a quase completa escuridão toma conta da cabine onde estão.

"Fale-me toda a verdade. Agora!", Jack diz, mal controlando sua raiva e não parecendo intimidado por Litha o estar ameaçando com o punhal.

Ela não sabia precisar o que estava acontecendo. Mas, naquele momento, sentiu medo. Nada do que havia acontecido nos últimos dias lhe parecia familiar. Ela não ouvia mais as vozes que tanto lhe ajudavam. As visões eram ainda muito confusas. E este homem, que tinha estado ao seu lado no momento mais importante de sua vida, naquele momento, parecia um completo estranho.

"De que você esta falando?", ela responde, com a voz mais calma que conseguiu. Já estava suficientemente bravo, melhor não provocá-lo ainda mais.

"Você não vai mais conseguir me impressionar com essa sua falsa moral. Quer me matar? Me odeia? Então mate! Essa é a sua chance. Acredite, menina, você não terá outra chance como esta, porque não pode me enganar mais", Jack falou,apertando-a ainda mais contra a parede. Parecia tomado pela raiva, não tinha a consciência de que a estava machucando.

"Falsa moral? Mas do que está falando?"

"Existe realmente um tesouro não é? E você achou que poderia enganar o Capitão Jack Sparrow com seus truques com a as tempestades. Fez-se de vitima por todo o tempo e colocou a prêmio a minha cabeça e da minha tripulação e tenta chegar ao seu destino escondendo-se no Pérola. Por isso nos ajudou a fugir do HMS Swallow! Mas agora a farsa acabou. Por que ou você vai me contar tudo que sabe, ou vai enfiar esse maldito punhal em minha garganta. Acha que sem o capitão o navio tem rumo? Ou ordem? A mercê de quem você ficaria? Não consegue entender isto, Litha?

Ele a segurava com força, Litha sentia que estava machucando seus braços, mas as palavras que ele disse machucaram ainda mais. Até conversar com Norrington, ela realmente não sabia do tesouro. E este nem seria o seu motivo de estar nessa busca. Todos os acontecimentos a levavam para o mesmo destino inexplicável, onde cada peça do imenso quebra-cabeças se encaixa a cada dia. Destino este do qual Jack faz parte.

Mesmo antes de ele chegar, Litha já havia decidido contar tudo o que sabia. E tudo em que havia pensado nas últimas horas, todas as dúvidas, medos ou arrependimentos, desapareceram quando Jack falou essas palavras tão duras. Ele parecia sentir-se traído, mas ela não podia ter confiado tantos segredos a um capitão pirata que acabara de raptá-la. Hoje, Litha sabia que não seria possível esconder mais nada daquele homem.

Ela abaixa o punhal lentamente, sentindo Jack afastar-se um pouco. Embora tivesse colocado o punhal no pescoço dele, a idéia de vê-lo morto a deixou aterrorizada. Não apenas por ele ter prometido ajudá-la. Ela sentiu que precisava estar em seus braços novamente, mesmo que ele a deixasse na próxima ilha. E que o desejava, mesmo que não estivesse pronta a admitir isto...

"As vozes, elas me abandonaram...", Litha começou a tentar explicar a sua estória.

"O que? Que vozes?", Jack a soltou e afastou-se. Sabia que tinha ido longe demais, mas realmente precisava saber a verdade. Jamais admitiria ser enganado por ela.

"Depois que minha mãe morreu, comecei ouvir vozes que me falavam de coisas que já tinham acontecido, de coisas que ainda iriam acontecer. Eu era apenas uma criança..."

"Não tente me enganar de novo, não estou para brincadeiras!", Jack continuava impaciente, o que deixava Litha mais assustada. Não sabia por que ele estava assim, mas era melhor contar logo o que sabia.

"Por favor, capitão, me escute... eu era muito criança quando ela foi morta. Ela era uma Filha da Natureza, mas a Igreja não entendia isso...", ela continuou a explicar, com a voz baixa, mais falando para si mesma, com medo de suas palavras serem mal-interpretadas.

"Filha da Natureza? Do que você esta falando?"

"Eu lembro... Eu era criança, devia ter seis anos, eu participei de uma de suas reuniões, eram catorze mulheres, cultuavam a Grande Deusa... Naquela noite, em volta da fogueira, minha mãe, que era a sacerdotisa, fez a minha iniciação. Esta estrela em meu pulso não é coincidência, fez parte do ritual"

"Filha da Natureza. Uma bruxa, como você? Sua mãe foi pega pela Inquisição, daí você escondeu o punhal. Se escondeu naquela ilha para ninguém encontra-la até encontrar um idiota em algum navio para levá-la ao tesouro?"

"Não! Minha mãe não era uma bruxa, nem eu sou! Me ouve, por favor. Eu cresci ao lado do meu pai, no Reino Unido. Mas, quando eu completei catorze anos meu pai teve um aviso em sonhos de que o Reino Unido estava muito perigoso para eu viver, e ele me enviou para morar na Ilha de Antúrios, onde ninguém ficaria assustado apenas por eu ouvir vozes. Mas, tudo foi ficando mais confuso, vieram as tempestades..."

"Por favor! Não me venha com essas estórias. Você não me engana mais. Minha paciência já esta no fim, menina"

"Não fale comigo nesse tom, capitão Jack Sparrow! Porque se hoje eu relembrei todas as lições que me foram ensinadas na minha iniciação quando criança, foi porque você colaborou! Realmente sabe o que a noite de ontem significou para mim?"

Litha falou isto, quase gritando. Não entendia por que estava sendo questionada, mas este homem tinha de entender que estava passando dos limites. Ela continuou falando, sem dar tempo para que ele respondesse.

"Antes do ataque da Marinha Real, eu já havia resolvido contar tudo o que eu sabia. Depois que o vi preso, acorrentado, eu tive a certeza de que não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse com você!"

"Não venha querer me culpar agora se a Marinha Real está atrás de você! Antes de me soltar, eu a alertei sobre os perigos que corria fazendo tal coisa. Não pedi a você que me soltasse! A Marinha Real agora está atrás de você, e não há nada que você possa fazer pra mudar esse fato. Você tem poderes com as tempestades, mas não pode ir de encontro as ordem no Rei!"

"Meu pai é o Rei..."

Litha respirou fundo, antes de continuar. Tinha de criar coragem para contar tudo, agora que tinha começado. Mesmo assim, tinha medo de como seria a reação de Jack.

"Eu só soube que havia tesouro quando o Capitão Norrington conversou comigo. A mãe dele também seguia a religião da Grande Deusa e foi morta na Inquisição. O capitão está consumido pelo desejo de encontrar o tesouro. Ele quer o poder, queria casar-se comigo para tornar-se Comodoro da Marinha Real. E eu o enganei até conseguir roubar as chaves das celas do porão para soltar você"

Cada segundo de silêncio dentro da cabine, Litha sentia como se fosse uma eternidade. A lúgubre luz do luar entrava suavemente pela porta entreaberta, mas não iluminava suficientemente o local. Jack havia afastado-se dela, caminhava pela cabine, ao redor da mesa redonda que ficava no centro. Ela podia ouvir sua respiração pesada, definitivamente, ainda estava se contendo, com muita raiva dela. E, nesses dias no Pérola, Litha já havia entendido o quanto é perigoso provocá-lo quando isso acontece. Após longos minutos, ele finalmente falou:

"Filha do rei. Bruxa. Guardiã de um tesouro. Você sem duvida é a carga mais pesada que o Pérola já transportou! Deveria deixar você aqui mesmo, nessa ilha. E livrar a mim e a minha tripulação dos perigos constantes que teremos que enfrentar com você a bordo. Todo o Reino Unido à caça do pérola. Todo o Reino Unido e mais alguns..."

"Mais alguns? O que está sabendo? Tem alguém me procurando?", Litha sentiu seu coração disparar ao ouvir isto. Então já havia começado a perseguição! As visões que ela teve recentemente de estar correndo em uma floresta escura, com pessoas atrás dela não seriam apenas fruto de sua imaginação. Ela só não conseguia saber de que lado Jack estava.

"Conheci um pirata na taverna que está procurando um tesouro celta. Ele disse que tem um dos punhais. Está procurando a guardiã, que deve ter a sua idade. Eu realmente acho que seja você. Um dos tripulantes do navio sabe de toda a estória, não entendi bem. Ele propôs que procurássemos o tesouro juntos. Disse que há muito mais ouro que o que podemos imaginar."

"E o que vai fazer, capitão? Vai me entregar a ele?", ela perguntou.

"Você pode ser uma carga muito perigosa para o Pérola transportar. Mas nunca tive a oportunidade de raptar uma princesa. Não vou deixar pra trás algo tão valioso assim"

Litha sentiu seu sangue fervendo de tanta raiva. Então era isso apenas o que ele queria dela: um resgate por um alto preço. E ter-lhe contado sua história só fez aumentar sua ganância! Agora, ele teria motivos para procurar o tesouro e depois ainda pedir um resgate altíssimo ao seu pai. O que mais a machucava, porém, era o fato de que, se fosse esta a verdade, a noite de ontem, entre os dois, teria significado para ele apenas mais um capricho.

"Então é isso o que eu sou para você! Uma mercadoria! Um brinquedinho que serviu para você se divertir por uma noite e agora pode me largar em qualquer ilha onde desejar! É isso?"

"Não disse isso! Também não sou um brinquedo. Só quero que você entenda que quando eu disse que lhe ajudaria estava sendo sincero. Achei que merecia ao menos saber da verdade, dos riscos que poderia haver", Jack falou e saiu da cabine deixando Litha sozinha, no escuro, com seus pensamentos...

Ele estava certo. Sempre esteve. Estava certo quando disse que ela não tinha escolhas, ela realmente nunca as teve. Apenas seguiu o fluxo de ações de seu destino, uma levando à outra, sempre se perguntando para onde a levariam em seguida. Ele estava certo quando a ela o desejar da mesma forma com a qual ele a desejava. Talvez ele não entendesse o significado que esse amor físico teria para sua iniciação como sacerdotisa da grande deusa. A noite de amor entre os dois fez com que todos os ensinamentos presos na memória do tempo fossem lembrados por ela. Agora, Litha teria de aprender a controlá-los, compreendê-los, mas ela já havia lembrado de tudo, graças a ele. Principalmente, ele estava certo quanto a não poder haver mentiras entre os dois. Este é um dos principais fundamentos da religião dela: a confiança. Se ele iria mesmo ajudá-la a chegar ao final de sua busca, não poderia lhe esconder nada. A única coisa que esperava é que, para ele, não fosse apenas mais uma mulher que ele tinha em sua cama, mais um capricho. Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, sua vida dependeria dele e não seria apenas por desejo que ele a defenderia...

**(continua no capítulo 16)**

**História de Elvish Dreams e Green Lessien**


	16. Chapter 16

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca. **

**Agradecimentos especiais a Lhyl e chelesinha, que deixaram reviews. Ficamos muito felizes por estarem gostando! **

**A partir deste capítulo, as atualizações serão toda quarta-feira. Nosso planejamento inicial é para 30 capítulos, então, podemos dizer que estamos entrando na segunda metade da fanfiction.**

**AVISO: NESTE CAPÍTULO HÁ UMA CENA DE AMOR ENTRE LITHA E JACK. PARA NÃO TER DE MUDAR A CLASSIFICAÇÃO DA CENSURA DESTA FANFICTION, SERÁ APENAS INSINUADA. CENSURA T (16 ANOS) É DIFÍCIL! FOSSE M (18 ANOS) SERIA BEM MAIS FÁCIL DE ESCREVER, JURO! BEM, NÃO É EXPLÍCITA, MAS SE ALGUÉM SE SENTIR INCOMODADO POR LER ESSE TIPO DE CENA, PASSE PARA O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. **

**Capítulo 16**

**(continuação do diálogo do capítulo 15)**

Litha sai da cabine para o convés do navio, que se encontra iluminado pela tênue luz do luar, que forma sombras lúgubres devido à sombra do mastro principal do navio. Tudo parece completamente deserto. O único barulho que ouve é do vendo agitando as cordas que prendem as velas. Um arrepio lhe percorre o corpo. Sozinha, no Pérola Negra completamente às escuras. Sozinha. Foi assim que ela sempre se sentiu até encontrar Jack. Mesmo não sendo o mais cavalheiro dos homens, mesmo tendo sido raptada por ele, mesmo com todos os poderes que ela tem, apenas se sentia segura quando ele estava por perto.

Caminhou pelo convés, procurando encontrá-lo. Não parecia estar em parte alguma. Olhou em direção ao corredor que descia para o convés inferior e levava à cabine do Capitão. Sabia que ele não permitia que ninguém fosse até lá, mas queria ir mesmo assim. Precisava pedir-lhe desculpas pelo que havia feito. Reconhecia que tinha errado ao esconder-lhe essas informações sobre o tesouro, mas ele também tinha de compreender o quanto é difícil confiar um segredo como esses a uma pessoa que ela acabara de conhecer e nessas condições...

Caminhou até o início do corredor. Tudo completamente escuro. Ela sentiu medo. Talvez algo irracional, mas ela teve medo de ir através da escuridão procurá-lo. Se o chamasse, ele responderia? E se alguém aparecesse? Ela estava sozinha. Se pedisse por socorro, ele apareceria? Ela riu com esses pensamentos. Não era bem medo de outras pessoas o que sentia. Na verdade, sentia medo que Jack se afastasse dela. Lembrou-se de momentos antes de o navio da Marinha Real atacar o Pérola. Jack havia prometido ajudá-la a encontrar o tesouro e a abraçou de uma forma tão carinhosa. Após tantos anos fugindo, escondendo-se, tendo medo que alguém descobrisse sobre as vozes que ouvia e as tempestades que causava, naquele abraço, finalmente, ela se sentiu segura. Como ele poderia compreender tudo isto? Ele poderia, um dia, retribuir este sentimento?

Litha desistiu de ir até a cabine dele. Se a deixou sozinha foi porque queria mesmo isolar-se, ela não o incomodaria. Talvez, em outro momento, conversassem, quanto ele não estivesse sentindo tanta raiva... Voltou em direção à cabine onde passou todo o seu dia. Quando olhou para o timão, avistou um vulto conhecido. Jack estava lá, olhando o oceano. Não parecia ter visto que ela estava no convés. Seu coração disparou e sentia faltar a respiração a cada passo que ela dava nos degraus da escada que sobe até lá.

"O que você quer agora?", ele disse friamente, ao ouvir que ela se aproximava.

"Desculpe não ter contado tudo pra você desde o início, quando ofereceu ajuda. Tem todo o direito de ficar chateado comigo"

Ele não respondeu. Virou-se para Litha, mas permaneceu onde estava, recostado à mureta do navio. Ela aproximou-se. Não sabia como falar tudo o que sentia em palavras. Sentia uma ansiedade por seu contato, por sentir novamente o seu calor. Ele permanecia sério. Não demonstrava a raiva de momentos antes, mas estava distante, frio. Tinha aquele exato olhar de quando se conheceram, no momento em que os piratas a trouxeram a bordo do temido Pérola Negra. Um olhar que a fazia tremer com um misto de medo e desejo.

Ela tocou suavemente seu rosto, mas ele não fez gesto algum para abraçá-la. Parecia esperar que ela dissesse algo, o que lhe trazia ainda mais inquietação. Como ele não esboçou reação, ela aproximou-se para beijá-lo, mas ele afastou-se. Litha sabia que ela precisava de muito mais que um beijo para que ele verdadeiramente a perdoasse.

"Eu preciso de você", Litha falou hesitante, "Preciso estar em seus braços, ouvindo você dizer que está do meu lado, mesmo que eu faça tudo errado sempre. Eu desejo você..."

"Já falei que lhe ajudarei a chegar ao fim dessa sua busca. Já fizemos um acordo quanto ao tesouro. Não preciso que fique comigo para que eu cumpra a minha palavra. E eu já disse que não preciso disso para ter uma mulher em minha cama"

"Mesmo que você me deixe nesta ilha, mesmo que não me ajude em mais nada, mesmo que acredite que vivo em um mundo de sonhos... Acima de qualquer dúvida, eu quero você, Jack"

No mesmo instante em que ela falou essas palavras, as bocas de ambos se encontraram em um beijo ardente, inebriado de paixão. Puxando-a ainda mais para si, Jack percorreu ansiosamente o corpo de Litha, com suas mãos ousadas, buscando desatar os laços que prendiam o vestido, continuando a explorar delicadamente o corpo dela. Não demorou muito para que seus seios ficassem descobertos, eriçados com súbita vida e ânsia ao seu toque.

Ela deixava-se levar, como se uma onda forte estivesse levando todos os seus pudores e ansiedades, restando apenas o prazer absoluto que encontrava em sentir a respiração quente daquele homem, em sua pele que queimava de desejo.

Desta vez, em plena consciência, pode saborear bem o prazer, a doçura e a surpreendente delicadeza atrás de sua atitude ousada. Ela riu com satisfação pelo prazer inesperado, abrindo-se totalmente para ele, sentindo também o prazer que lhe proporcionava. Nunca havia sido tão feliz em sua vida.

Litha beijava-lhe a boca, o peito, sedenta, em busca de acalmar a febre que lhe consumia e apenas ele sabia como saciá-la. A pele quente, o delírio, e os sussurros que escapavam de seus lábios, mistos de prazer e urgência.

Sua mente queria perder-se no universo de suas lembranças, onde passado e futuro pareciam contorcer-se no mesmo ritmo das ondas, no silêncio borbulhante dos seus labirintos cheios de água do mar. Mas Litha não queria entrar em transe novamente. Ela queria sentir cada momento ao lado dele, cada toque, cada sussurro, queria ouvir cada gemido que escapava de seus lábios.

Não havia mais roupas em seus corpos, molhados de suor e ansiedade, movimentando-se na cadência ritmada pelo oscilar das águas que embalavam o navio. A respiração ofegante, a pele queimava a cada carícia, cada toque, até experimentarem o prazer total...

--------------------------------

Ficaram ali, no convés, próximo ao timão, deitados no piso do navio, abraçados, deixando que as batidas do coração voltassem lentamente ao ritmo normal. Pela primeira vez, Litha conseguiu controlar suas visões e elas não apareceram. Nas coisas mais simples, era onde residiam seus maiores desafios. Não era difícil invocar a ira das nuvens, mas era quase impossível conter o fluxo de visões quando elas vinham. Nesses momentos com Jack, ela havia conseguido. Não podia negar o quanto ele dava-lhe força para entender seus próprios dons e para continuar em seu próprio caminho em direção ao seu destino. Não saberia como seguir sem ele.

"Jack...", ela falou baixinho, "Me perdoa por não ter contado antes tudo o que eu sabia? Eu não tinha certeza se poderia confiar em você"

Jack riu, olhou para ela. Sob a luz azulada da lua, sua pele reluzia branca, seus olhos ainda mais azuis. Tinha poderes sobre as tempestades, mas estava ali, pedindo-lhe perdão. Definitivamente, ele levaria muito tempo até entender esta mulher, que não parecia estar nessa aventura em busca do tesouro. Mesmo que ele não entendesse o que ela procurava, queria permanecer ao seu lado pelo tempo que fosse possível.

"Uma princesa me pedindo perdão?", ele respondeu, apertando-a contra o seu corpo.

"Não me chame de princesa. Eu nunca senti o castelo como um lar. Acredite, eu me sentia mais prisioneira lá, do que nos porões de seu navio"

"O que você procura, Litha? Eu sei que não é apenas o tesouro"

Litha olhou para o céu com milhões de estrelas faiscantes. Como explicar em palavras o que sentia em sua alma? Teve de aprender tudo da forma mais difícil: sozinha. E não tinha certeza sobre muitas coisas. Mas, já sabia alguns fatos sobre o seu destino que não mudariam. Ela tinha de ir até o final dessa busca. Mais que prata ou ouro, ela tinha de enfrentar seus maiores medos e desafios, para se tornar digna de ser chamada de guardiã. Sim, agora, ela sabia que o punhal, mesmo sendo uma jóia raríssima, era apenas uma chave. Sua missão exigiria sacrifícios ainda maiores que o que ela poderia imaginar.

"Está vendo essa imensidão de céu estrelado? Esse oceano que se estende além do horizonte? É a nossa mãe, a Natureza. Nós somos parte dela, nunca acima dela. E toda essa energia pode ser usada para o bem ou para o mal. Eu sou a guardiã, a única que restou. Eu tenho de preservar o caminho para a Sabedoria. Mas, antes disso, eu tenho de encontrar-me com meu próprio destino", Litha falou, relembrando os ensinamentos que estavam presos em sua memória e estão voltando, como lembranças de um sonho não muito distante.

"Então você não é uma bruxa? E aquelas tempestades, de onde vinham?", Jack perguntou, aproveitando que ela começara a falar no assunto. De todos os mistérios daquela mulher, esse controle sobre as condições atmosféricas era o que mais o intrigava.

"Bruxa não é a palavra que utilizamos. Sou sacerdotisa, mas ainda estou descobrindo qual o meu dom. Não aprendi tudo ainda, tenho minhas fraquezas, meus medos…", Litha abraçou-o mais forte ao falar em seus medos. Lançava-se em direção ao seu destino acreditando em vozes e visões. Nunca as questionou, mas nunca teve certeza de para onde a estavam levando.

"Medo, Litha? Com todos esses poderes, como pode ter medo?"

"Quando estivemos no HMS Swallow, Capitão Norrington conversou comigo. A mãe dele também fazia parte da religião. Ele sabe muitas coisas que eu não sabia, inclusive sobre o punhal e o tesouro. Sei que ele virá atrás de nós"

"Não é novidade a Marinha Real estar procurando o Pérola Negra. Podemos escapar de Norrington, ele não me preocupa"

"Você falou que havia mais pessoas procurando esse tesouro. Um pirata que encontrou na taverna?"

"Sim, e esse me preocupa. O Sea Wolf era comandado por um amigo meu, o capitão Hernandez. Mas, aconteceu alguma coisa errada naquele navio e agora quem o comanda é um homem chamado Alvarez. Não parece entender muito de pirataria, não sei como ele chegou ao posto de capitão, mas..."

Jack olhou para ela com um sorriso travesso nos lábios e completou:

"Depois eu conto tudo, não agora, não aqui. Vamos para a minha cabine, ainda temos a madrugada inteira..."

**História de Elvish Dreams e Green Lessien**

**Dúvidas? Sugestões? **

**Clique em submit review abaixo e deixe seu comentário!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca.**

**AOS QUE CONHECEM A WICCA, ESTE CAPÍTULO TERÁ UM MONTE DE INFORMAÇÕES ESTRANHAS (ATÉ MESMO INCOMPATÍVEIS COM A RELIGIÃO) SOBRE O TESOURO E SOBRE AS LENDAS QUE O CERCAM. NA HORA CERTA, SERÃO ESCLARECIDAS.**

**Agradecimentos especiais a Lhyl e Marilia Quillin, que deixaram reviews. **

**Lhyl tornou-se nossa consultora de dúvidas sobre a fascinante religião Wicca. De coração, agradecemos demais a sua ajuda!**

**As atualizações serão todas as quartas-feiras. Nosso planejamento inicial é para 30 capítulos, então, podemos dizer que já estamos na segunda metade da fanfiction.**

**Capítulo 17**

Acordaram com os primeiros raios de sol que entravam pela janela envidraçada da cabine de Jack. As cortinas gastas pelo tempo dançavam ao sabor da brisa suave que passava pelas frestas. Ela beijou-lhe o rosto suavemente em um gesto de bom dia, enquanto ele ainda acostumava os olhos à claridade. Jack retribuiu o seu bom dia, com um beijo envolvente nos lábios. Virando-se, deitou-se por cima dela, e continuaram a se beijar.

Repentinamente, alguém bate à porta:

"Capitão, um bote vem em direção ao Pérola"

Litha apressou-se para se levantar, mas Jack a impediu, e continuaram como se beijar como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Mais uma vez bateram à porta:

"Capitão! Está ouvindo?"

"Mas que perturbação!", Jack fala baixinho, enquanto beija o pescoço de Litha.

De novo, a porta:

"Capitão, está passando bem?"

Jack então procura sua roupa, veste-se e vai em direção à porta.

"Estava muito bem, até ser interrompido."

"Desculpe, Capitão. Mas, há um bote vindo em direção ao Pérola"

"Ainda sou o capitão deste navio, marujo?"

"Sim, senhor"

"Então quem quer que esteja querendo falar comigo, que aguarde! Só ordenarei que suba a bordo quando eu estiver pronto. Entendeu, marujo?"

"Sim, senhor!", disse o marujo, voltando sua atenção para dentro da cabine de Jack, quando este se coloca em sua frente e pergunta:

"Você entende bem o meu idioma? Alguma coisa que eu disse não foi compreendida?"

"Não, senhor!"

"Então..."

"Ah! Sim. Com licença."

Jack fecha a porta e volta-se para o interior da cabine, vendo Litha já de pé e vestida. Ela estava muito curiosa por ouvir o que sabia o tal capitão, e, mesmo que o sorriso de Jack fosse extremamente convidativo, eles não poderiam deixá-lo esperando.

--------------------------

Litha esconde-se embaixo da mesa redonda que fica no centro da cabine e está forrada com uma pesada tolha. Dali, ela poderia ouvir tudo, sem ser vista. Não demorou muito até que chegassem. Jack os recepciona na porta da sala, convidando-os a entrar.

O rapaz que acompanhava o Capitão Alvarez chama-se Jeremy. Parecia desconfiado e não muito à vontade por compartilhar os segredos com um pirata tão temido quanto o capitão Jack Sparrow. O tesouro vinha sendo procurado há anos, sempre cercado por misticismo e uma maldição que impedia a todos que chegassem ao final da busca. Desta vez, seria diferente. Ele estava com um dos quatro punhais que representavam os quatro elementos: fogo, água, terra e ar. A prata reluzente, o cabo ricamente incrustado por esmeraldas, já seria uma jóia de inestimável valor, mas era ainda mais. Era a chave para muitas riquezas da civilização celta, escondidas em algum lugar. Já tinham o punhal, faltava apenas mais um detalhe: encontrar a guardiã, a bruxa que seria capaz de abrir o portal para o tesouro.

"Estou curioso por saber mais sobre o seu conto de fadas, Alvarez", disse Jack, também se sentando à mesa e brincando com uma maçã. Ele sabia que a única forma de fazê-los falar, seria mostrando desinteresse. Sabia que esse pirata precisava dele, pois não mostrava ter muitas habilidades para procurar o tesouro sozinho. Um pirata de verdade jamais pediria ajuda, nesse caso.

"Não é conto de fadas, Sparrow. Mas, já sabemos que houve várias tentativas em vão de encontrá-lo. Sabemos que homens viraram pó ao chegar perto do portal, apenas porque não conseguiram encontrar a forma de abri-lo. Depois disse que descobrimos que, além do punhal, é necessário encontrar a bruxa guardiã"

Jack ouvia a tudo atentamente, mesmo mostrando desinteresse. Claramente, estavam falando de Litha. Ele precisava saber qual o papel que ela desempenharia nesse tesouro, pois sabia que não era exatamente a prata e o ouro o que ela buscava.

"Então, amigo Alvarez, precisamos de uma bruxa apenas para colocar um punhal no portal? Não podemos fazer isso sozinhos?"

"Tem uma maldição...", disse o rapaz timidamente, "Eu soube de expedições que partiram em busca do tesouro e todas fracassaram... Não sabiam o segredo do portal... Todos morreram"

"O que sabemos agora que poderia mudar isso? Diga, rapaz, como conseguiu saber de tantas informações?", disse Jack em um tom ameaçador.

"Minha mãe fazia parte de uma das tradições de guardiãs do punhal. Eram quatro tradições, cada uma guardando um dos elementos. Mas, veio a Inquisição, todos foram mortos. Eu ainda era criança, quando minha mãe contou onde havia escondido o punhal e que eu deveria guardá-lo para que nunca fosse encontrado..."

"E não é exatamente o que você fez... Por que mudou de idéia?", perguntou Jack ao rapaz.

"Perdemos tudo. Vivíamos uma vida miserável. Meu pai pensou em vender o punhal para conseguirmos dinheiro, mas apenas eu sabia que ele seria uma chave para algo muito maior. Certa noite, quando bebia em uma taverna, conheci o capitão Alvarez. Ele me incentivou e está me ajudando a procurar o tesouro."

"Pois bem, se isso tudo for verdade, basta pegar esse punhal que vocês possuem e colocar lá no portal, daí pegamos o tesouro e seremos felizes para sempre?", Jack perguntou com sarcasmo. Não poderia ser tão simples. Conhecendo Litha como ele conhece, ele sabe bem que muita coisa deve estar por trás disso.

"Nada é tão simples, Sparrow", disse Alvarez, claramente satisfeito pelo interesse de Jack na busca ao tesouro, "Temos o punhal, mas apenas a bruxa guardiã pode cravá-lo na rocha"

"Amigo Alvarez, porque precisaríamos de uma mulher para colocar um punhal em uma pedra?", Jack já estava perdendo a paciência com o cuidado como qual Alvarez escolhia as palavras. Mesmo claramente precisando de sua ajuda, não parecia disposto em contar tudo.

"Há uma maldição...", respondeu o rapaz, antes que Alvarez falasse, "na rocha do portal, apenas a guardiã conseguirá interpretar os símbolos, além do que..."

Jack precisava saber. Litha já havia feito muita coisa estranha, não seria impossível que ela também começasse a interpretar símbolos em rochas.

"O que, rapaz?", Jack o pressionou, não podia perder a chance de saber toda a estória.

"...Bem, há o sacrifício de sangue que deve ser feito. Minha mãe não contou muito sobre esta parte, mas achamos que a bruxa deve ser morta para que o sangue dela seja derramado sobre a rocha do portal", o rapaz tremia ao pronunciar estas palavras.

Jack respirou fundo. Jamais deixaria que machucassem Litha, mas precisava conseguir o máximo de informações que fosse possível desses dois.

"Nenhum problema, então, matamos a bruxa, abrimos o portal... Onde ela está?", disse Jack, tentando não pensar que estava falando sobre Litha.

"Isso nós não sabemos, amigo Sparrow", disse Alvarez. Este era o ponto onde seu plano não funcionava. Ele não sabia onde encontrá-la. "Mas o meu ajudante disse que há uma bruxa que pode ver coisas em um espelho d'água, aqui na Isla de Muerta. Por este motivo, estamos ancorados na baía. Ainda não a encontramos, mas toda a minha tripulação está empenhada na procura.

Jack normalmente não acreditaria em bruxas vendo coisas no reflexo da água, mas, após esses dias de convivência com Litha, ele aprendeu a não duvidar que coisas estranhas podem acontecer. Se essa mulher realmente pudesse adivinhar, saberia que Litha está a bordo do Pérola e isso não seria seguro para ela. Precisavam zarpar imediatamente. Mas, para onde?

"Caro Alvarez, não estou acostumado a acreditar em bruxas ou duendes. Não podemos ir logo procurar esse tesouro e ver o que acontece? Onde mesmo disse que estava o portal? Se sou eu quem fará os cálculos até o local, preciso saber!", disse Jack, tentando descobrir para onde teria que ir, ao zarpar da Isla de Muerta.

"Pois terá que acreditar em bruxas, Sparrow! Elas são as guardiãs desse tesouro! E agradeça aos céus pela Inquisição! Agora, só resta uma bruxa a ser encontrada, a última guardiã. Daí, ela nos leva até o local, coloca o punhal na pedra, matamos ela e o tesouro é nosso!", disse Alvarez, tentando fazer com que tudo parecesse simples.

"Tudo bem, amigo Alvarez. Pelo tesouro, podemos acreditar até em fadas!", respondeu Jack, tentando acalmar-se. Se ele não sabia onde o tesouro estava, talvez Litha lembrasse de alguma coisa. "Apenas uma dúvida", disse dirigindo-se ao rapaz, "por que temos que matar a bruxa após ela abrir o portal?"

Alvarez sentiu os músculos de seu rosto contraindo-se de tensão. Esperava que o rapaz não contasse a Jack que a tal guardiã era muito poderosa, com poderes sobre os quatro elementos, e, portanto, muito difícil de matar. No seu íntimo, ele esperava que Jack a matasse. Mesmo porque, se Jack morresse, apenas lhe pouparia o trabalho de matá-lo, após eles terem encontrado o tesouro.

"Esta é uma parte sobre a qual sabemos pouco...", falou o rapaz, hesitante, buscando com o olhar a aprovação de Alvarez para continuar, mas, como este parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, prosseguiu. "Até onde eu entendo, é necessário sangue sobre a rocha para que os quatro punhais funcionem e o portal seja aberto. Acho que é o sangue dela que devemos usar"

Nesse momento, Jack levanta-se da cadeira, puxa a sua espada, colocando-a no pescoço de Jeremy, que parece petrificado de medo.

"Se eu descobrir que está me enganando, rapaz, e que esse conto de fadas é uma grande mentira... Seria um prazer eu mesmo fazer o seu sacrifício de sangue, ou seja lá o nome que isso tiver", disse Jack, mal contendo sua raiva. Ele esperava que tivessem melhores informações, mas tudo o que tinham eram suposições e lendas.

Ao ver este gesto de Jack, Alvarez teve a certeza de que tinha procurado o pirata certo para ajudá-lo. O capitão Sparrow parecia mesmo determinado a encontrar o tesouro, mas isso também lhe inspirava cuidado. Melhor pensar em uma forma de matá-lo, após ele não ser mais necessário. Mas, por ora, seria melhor ganhar a sua confiança.

"O rapaz é confiável, amigo Sparrow. Eu não o colocaria nisto, se não tivesse certeza", disse Alvarez, tentando acalmar a situação.

"Se é assim, e o nosso único problema é encontrar essa mulher, então podemos dizer que estamos perto do tesouro", disse Jack, baixando a espada e tentando parecer casual. Ele não acreditava que toda a busca de Litha se resumisse em ser morta para que um tesouro fosse encontrado. Esperava que ela pudesse lhe explicar melhor essa parte.

Por fim, Jack os acompanhou ao convés, onde ficava a escada para descerem em direção ao bote, e combinaram que Alvarez e seus homens continuariam em sua busca pela vidente que diria onde está a guardiã, enquanto a tripulação de Jack continuaria fazendo os reparos no Pérola Negra, para estarem prontos para zarpar em busca de tal mulher. Jack apenas queria ganhar tempo, sem que Alvarez desconfiasse, e pretendia zarpar da Isla de Muerta, quando fosse necessário.

-----------------------

No bote, voltando para o Sea Wolf, Jeremy ainda treme devido à ameaça de Jack. Havia muitas dúvidas sobre o tesouro e ele não se sentia seguro por ter contado tantos segredos ao capitão Sparrow.

"Capitão Alvarez, tem certeza de que foi uma boa idéia ter contado tudo a ele? Não sei, parecia que ele sabia de mais alguma coisa e não nos contou", disse Jeremy ao capitão, enquanto remava em direção ao navio deles.

"Não se preocupe, você está sob minha proteção. Sparrow não poderia saber de nada, ele esteve pelo Caribe por muito tempo e essas lendas, como você mesmo me contou, vêm do Velho Mundo, do Reino Unido, possivelmente, ele nunca as ouviu", disse Alvarez, tentando acalmá-lo, mesmo que não tenha certeza alguma de suas palavras.

No íntimo, Alvarez sabia que o que estava fazendo, pedindo a ajuda de Jack, poderia ser muito perigoso, mas era absolutamente necessário. Afinal, ele tinha se tornado pirata há pouco tempo, não saberia traçar o destino do navio nos mapas cartográficos, nem poderia reconhecer isto diante de sua tripulação. Quando conhecera Jeremy, em uma taverna, havia dito que era um grande pirata, quando, na verdade, nunca havia entrado em um único navio! No entanto, não foi difícil juntar-se à tripulação do Sea Wolf, que parecia o lugar certo para suas ambições.

O capitão Hernandez era um bom homem e havia acreditado na lenda do tesouro, comprometendo-se a ajudá-los. Pelo segredo, Alvarez foi tornado o imediato do navio, um cargo de imensa confiança, mas que, para ele, ainda não era o bastante... O capitão Hernandez seria o primeiro que ele teria que tirar do seu caminho e assim o fez. Do seu jeito sutil, dissimulado, ele conseguiu dar um fim ao antigo capitão... Mas, isso são histórias do passado. Com o tempo, todos esquecerão. Alvarez precisava acreditar nisto.

------------------------

Quando Jack voltou à cabine onde estavam, Litha caminhava de um lado para outro. Parecia distante, pensativa. Ele a olhava, buscando alguma reação a tudo o que ouvira. Se não conhecesse seus poderes, diria que ela está com medo. Ele sentou novamente na cadeira onde estava, esperando que ela falasse algo, mas continuava sem falar uma palavra.

"Esta mais preocupada agora?", disse ele, quebrando o silêncio.

"Sim. Mas, nem tudo o que ele falou é verdade", ela respondeu, vindo em direção a Jack.

"Sei que não. Achei que eles nos trariam informações mais precisas, mas muito do que eles disseram era tolice". Jack sabia que ela jamais admitiria o quanto toda essa conversa mexeu com ela.

"Mesmo sendo tolice... Em uma visão, eu vi sangue. Podem não estar completamente errados"

"Sangue? Sinceramente, Litha! Toda essa história de sacrifício de sangue não pode ser verdade! Não teria sentido você ser a guardiã de um tesouro que, para ser encontrado, você teria que... ser sacrificada", disse, tomando cuidado com as palavras. Nunca sabia quando poderia falar algo ofensivo ao que ela chamava de religião.

"Eu não sei de tudo, Jack. Eu não controlo o que as Visões me mostram, mas eu vejo sangue nas suas mãos e nas minhas"

"Não esta achando que eu... mataria você?

"Não, Jack, eu confio em você, lembre sempre disso", Litha tinha os olhos tristes ao dizer estas palavras. Não sabia o que iria acontecer, sentia muita falta das vozes que sempre lhe orientaram, mas sentia em seu coração que algo sairia de controle, em algum momento. Algo que, talvez, não pudesse ser reparado.

Jack levantou-se e foi em direção a Litha. Ela o abraçou, recostando a cabeça em seu peito, buscando proteção. Ele a envolveu em seus braços, jamais permitiria que algo ruim acontecesse com ela.

"Também confio em você, na sua força, na sua intuição. E encontraremos esse tesouro, ou seja lá o que for que você procura. Mas antes, teremos que ter aquele punhal do Alvarez. E não será fácil pegá-lo! Esqueça o que falaram sobre o tal sacrifício de sangue. Eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça. Confie em mim"

"Eu confio, Jack. Sei que uma parte deste caminho dependerá só de mim, mas sei que você nunca me deixará sozinha"

"Se pudéssemos zarpar hoje mesmo, você saberia qual direção tomarmos?", ele perguntou, lembrando-se do que disseram que a guardiã saberia onde está o tesouro.

"Tudo o que vejo em minhas visões é uma floresta à noite, sob uma chuva torrencial, e uma cachoeira entre os rochedos, eu queria muito poder ajudar, mas ainda não posso"

"Não se martirize dessa forma. Encontraremos o local. Quem sabe essa bruxa ajuda em alguma coisa. Um barco vai para onde o guiamos e temos o oceano inteiro de possibilidades... Sei que, em algum momento, sua estrela brilhará. Talvez, ela mostre o caminho"

**História de Elvish Dreams e Green Lessien**

**Dúvidas? Sugestões? **

**Clique em submit review abaixo e deixe seu comentário!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca.**

**AOS QUE CONHECEM A WICCA, OS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS TERÃO INFORMAÇÕES ESTRANHAS (ATÉ MESMO INCOMPATÍVEIS COM A RELIGIÃO) SOBRE O TESOURO E SOBRE AS LENDAS QUE O CERCAM. NA HORA CERTA, SERÃO ESCLARECIDAS.**

**Agradecimentos especiais a Lhyl, nossa consultora de dúvidas sobre a fascinante religião Wicca. De coração, agradecemos demais a sua ajuda!**

**Agradecimentos a Lhyl e Dama 9, que deixaram review! Ficamos felizes por estarem acompanhando nossa ff!**

**Capítulo 18**

Alvarez já estava no convés do Sea Wolf quando os primeiros raios de sol se mostraram no horizonte. Podia ver a pequena vila de pescadores da Isla de Muerta acordando aos poucos, alguns lampiões permaneciam acesos nas vielas e ainda se ouvia a música da taverna. Um pouco mais afastado do porto, estava ancorado o temido Pérola Negra. No casco, ainda tinha as marcas dos tiros de canhão que enfrentara na batalha mais recente. Esse era o motivo para que estivesse ancorado na baía, precisavam fazer os reparos necessários, antes de seguirem viagem.

Ele sabia que tinha sido sorte encontrar o Capitão Jack Sparrow. Os homens da tripulação do Sea Wolf não o respeitariam se ele assumisse que não conhecia absolutamente nada de mapas cartográficos e não poderia traçar o rumo para qualquer local que fosse, muito menos ir em busca de um tesouro. Isso tudo estava resolvido, agora que o Capitão Sparrow tinha concordado em ajudá-lo. Na hora certa, não seria difícil dar um jeito nele, assim como dera no ex-comandante do Sea Wolf, o Capitão Hernandez...

Mas, lembrar dos acontecimentos com o Capitão Hernandez não eram bons pensamentos. Talvez, exatamente esses "fantasmas" estivessem tornando suas noites tão difíceis de suportar. Felizmente, este não foi o motivo de sua insônia na noite passada. No final da tarde de ontem, finalmente ele conseguira localizar a tal bruxa que poderia prever a localização da guardiã do tesouro. Ela morava a cerca de quatro quilômetros, dentro da densa floresta que cobria a ilha. Era uma trilha perigosa, à beira de penhascos vertiginosos, que ele não teve coragem de percorrer sozinho, para isso contou com a ajuda de dois marujos. Por fim, descobrira seu esconderijo: uma pequena e sombria cabana, adornada por penas de aves e inúmeros pedaços de ossos. Alvarez preferiu não saber se eram ossos de animais ou humanos, principalmente após ver a mulher que procurava.

Ela tinha o cabelo ruivo cobrindo quase todo o rosto, que parecia deformado, mesmo que ela não aparentasse ter muita idade. Suas palavras saíam esganiçadas, como se tivesse de fazer esforço para falar. Vestia-se de trapos negros, desbotados pelo tempo.

Alvarez, no entanto, imaginou que seria mais fácil conseguir a informação sobre a guardiã do tesouro e, principalmente, qual a direção a seguir. Mas, a tal bruxa não parecia muito disposta a ajudar. Mesmo após tantos anos, a Inquisição parecia muito recente. Nenhuma mulher admitiria ter poderes sobrenaturais e nenhuma pessoa admitiria acreditar em sortilégios. Depois de tudo o que a Igreja pregou pelo mundo afora, não é mais seguro, nem em uma ilha escondida como a Isla de Muerta, uma mulher ser apontada como bruxa.

O dia já estava claro, o sol mostrava-se mais forte a cada segundo que passava. Começava a haver movimentação dos tripulantes do Pérola Negra. Alvarez decidiu que já seria a hora de ir até lá, contar ao Capitão Sparrow sobre o seu encontro com a bruxa. Ele ainda praguejava por ter mencionado que não estava sozinho nesta caça ao tesouro, pois, ao ouvir isto, a bruxa respondera que não daria informação alguma. Alvarez achou que a mulher poderia se sentir medo se os dois capitães piratas fossem juntos até sua cabana. Este medo poderia fazê-la mudar de idéia.

-------------------------------

Desde que Alvarez falara que a guardiã saberia o local onde o tesouro está escondido, Litha não conseguia parar de olhar os mapas cartográficos que ficavam sobre a mesa, na cabine de Jack. Perdia-se nas linhas e meridianos, mas, assim como as vozes lhe abandonaram desde que chegou ao Pérola, as visões também não vinham ajudando. Muitas vezes, em meio aos sonhos, via a mesma cachoeira, em uma floresta densa, à noite. Outras vezes, via rituais e templos antigos de sua religião, visões sem nexo, lugares, pessoas que nunca vira antes.

Após a visita do capitão do Sea Wolf, na manhã do dia anterior, ela não conseguiu esquecer o que foi dito sobre o sacrifício, no momento de abrir o portal. Sentia uma vibração negativa quando pensava nesse momento. Não poderia prever a sua própria morte, mas já vira sangue em algumas visões.

Talvez Jack estivesse certo. Não faria sentido ela ser guardiã de um tesouro que, para ser encontrado, ela tivesse que ser sacrificada. Ontem, ele passou o dia e o começo de noite supervisionando os consertos no Pérola Negra. Voltou à cabine tentando agir casualmente, mas ela sabia que ele também ficara impressionado com toda a história.

-------------------------------

Quando Jack entrou na cabine, após verificar os inícios dos trabalhos no Pérola, naquela manhã, Litha continuava examinando os mapas. Havia muitos e nem todos eram idênticos. Alguns mostravam figuras de monstros marinhos, sereias; outros mostravam muitos números, coordenadas, que Litha não entendia. Ela percorria os mapas com as pontas dos dedos, buscando alguma revelação no toque daqueles papéis antigos, mas nada acontecia.

"Está traçando planos? Não perca seu tempo. Deixe que ventos sem direção soprem seu destino. Assim como fez até agora", disse Jack.

"Jack, eu envolvi você nesses meus problemas e agora não sei que destino tomar! Você ouviu o que aquele pirata falou! Eu devo saber a localização do portal. Mas, eu não sei! E se essa mulher que ele procura falar que estou aqui, no seu navio?"

"Desconfio 'daquele pirata'. Ainda não aceitei a súbita morte do Capitão Hernandez. E nós dois sabemos que muito do que Alvarez falou não é verdade. Deve considerar que ele estava querendo me convencer a ir em busca do tesouro, e também quis me amedrontar com relatos sombrios sobre os perigos dessa busca.

"Não sei, Jack... Mas, não consigo me tranqüilizar enquanto aquele homem estiver por perto"

"O que mais me preocupa é o que podemos e o que não podemos fazer"

"O que?"

"Podemos desconsiderar Alvarez e sua bruxa adivinha, e partir em busca do seu tesouro, mas, não podemos fazer isso sem o punhal que ainda está com ele."

"O punhal. Você tem razão, tinha quase me esquecido dele. Como conseguiremos o punhal?"

"Não sei. Mas descobrirei uma maneira"

-------------------------------

Alvarez sobe a bordo do Pérola, animadíssimo por ver que os trabalhos estão adiantados. Já não resta muito o que fazer, mastros e velas não foram atingidos, aparentemente eram só consertos à estibordo, onde houve os impactos de tiros de canhão. O Capitão Sparrow não lhe contou muito sobre esta batalha, mas só de pensar em ter de enfrentar inimigos em alto mar, um arrepio lhe percorria o corpo. Definitivamente, ele não era um pirata. Estava nisso apenas pelo tesouro. Assim que o encontrasse, desfrutaria de uma vida de riquezas, em terra firme.

"Bom dia, Capitão Alvarez, bem-vindo a bordo! Já mandei um marujo avisar ao Capitão que o senhor está aqui", disse Gibbs, imediato do Pérola"

"Como estão os reparos, marujo? Hoje, com certeza teremos uma informação mais precisa. Uma direção certa pra tomar. Afinal, para zarparmos em busca desse precioso tesouro, precisamos saber qual rumo seguir!", disse Alvarez, gesticulando, para chamar a atenção da tripulação. Seria bom para ele que a tripulação do Capitão Sparrow soubesse que ninguém além dele tinha as informações sobre o tesouro. Quem sabe, ao final de tudo, o Pérola Negra poderia se tornar mais um navio sob seu comando?

Jack chegou ao convés a tempo de ouvir as suas palavras finais. Ao ouvir 'tesouro', percebeu que Alvarez poderia arranjar-lhe confusão. Ele não tinha falado nada sobre este acordo com a sua tripulação, que agora o olhava, como quem pede explicações. Podia ser o temido comandante do Pérola, mas o mar tem suas leis e piratas são democráticos, têm de entrar em acordo em assuntos importantes. Jamais poderiam enfrentar a perigosa aventura de caça ao tesouro, apenas por sua imposição.

Era melhor pensar rápido, o fato de Alvarez ter contado sobre a caça ao tesouro não foi bom, mas seria pior ainda se ele parecesse intimidado. Não precisava que sua tripulação soubesse de tudo dessa forma, mas não poderia falar nada para eles ali, na frente do Capitão do Sea Wolf. Além do fato de que não confiava nele. Sabia que seus tripulantes não questionariam sua autoridade, após tantos anos sob seu comando, mas também sabia o quanto um tesouro mexe com a ambição humana. Melhor tirar Alvarez dali o mais rápido possível e descobrir por que ele veio ao Pérola.

"Senhores! As informações que lhes foram omitidas, foram omitidas propositalmente. Até me admira que o Sr. Alvarez fique falando abertamente sobre assuntos tão confidenciais, sendo o senhor um capitão do mar. Nossas palavras faladas ao vento podem ser levadas para ouvidos menos bem intencionados que os nossos. Não contei antes por motivos óbvios. Estamos ancorados em uma ilha repleta de pessoas interessantes, interessadas e interesseiras... então, trataremos de assuntos assim tão complexos em momentos mais oportunos. Mas o que o traz ao Pérola, Capitão Alvarez?" , disse Jack, já levando-o em direção à cabine de reuniões, que fica embaixo do timão.

-------------------------------------

Na cabine, Alvarez conta toda a sua saga em busca da mulher que podia ver a localização da guardiã no espelho d'água. Jack tentou fazer com que desistisse da idéia de voltar lá, mas, após muita insistência e para não levantar suspeitas, concordou em acompanhá-lo. Afinal, se ela poderia falar algo sobre a guardiã, seria melhor estar por perto. Apenas desta forma, poderia contornar a situação. Combinaram de, na tarde do mesmo dia, irem até a cabana da tal bruxa.

-------------------------------------

Quando Alvarez deixa o Pérola, é a hora de Jack se explicar com a tripulação. Afinal, eram marujos experientes, não admitiriam serem manipulados pelo capitão. Melhor não mentir, mas também não poderia falar toda a verdade.

"Agora, que estamos entre nós, posso contar os fatos. O capitão Hernandez, antigo comandante do Sea Wolf e meu amigo, está morto. Ainda não descobri a causa, assim como ainda não descobri como Alvarez chegou tão rápido ao posto de imediato e, agora, capitão. Há muitas partes dessa história que ainda não se encaixam... O senhor Alvarez me procurou ontem, contando uma lenda sobre um tesouro. Propôs que dividíssemos meio a meio, se eu fizer os cálculos e escoltar o Sea Wolf até o destino. Mesmo achando muito estranho um capitão pirata não saber fazer cálculos marítimos, aceitei, porque, se há um tesouro em jogo, vale a pena tentar. Hoje à tarde, eu irei com ele procurar uma bruxa que, supostamente, sabe para onde devemos navegar. Mas, não pretendo servir de escolta para o Sea Wolf. Assim que eu voltar, estejam preparados, pois, se descobrirmos para onde devemos ir, o Pérola zarpa ainda esta noite e o tesouro será apenas nosso"

"Capitão, os homens estão preocupados...", disse Gibbs, aproximando-se de Jack, "todos sabem que dá azar levar uma mulher a bordo e já temos uma aqui há muitos dias... talvez fosse melhor deixá-la aqui na ilha"

"Senhores, já vimos o quanto ela foi útil cuidando dos ferimentos após a batalha com o HMS Swallow e o quanto ela se arriscou para nos ajudar na fuga. Outras batalhas virão, possivelmente, teremos de enfrentar os tripulantes do Sea Wolf nessa busca ao tesouro. Não acham que pode ser útil ter uma mulher a bordo? É minha decisão, ela fica", disse Jack, e seguiu em direção a sua cabine, onde Litha o aguardava, ansiosa para saber o que Alvarez veio fazer no Pérola.

**História de Elvish Dreams e Green Lessien**

**Dúvidas? Sugestões? **

**Clique em submit review abaixo e deixe seu comentário!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca.**

**AOS QUE CONHECEM A WICCA, OS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS TERÃO INFORMAÇÕES ESTRANHAS (ATÉ MESMO INCOMPATÍVEIS COM A RELIGIÃO) SOBRE O TESOURO E SOBRE AS LENDAS QUE O CERCAM. NA HORA CERTA, SERÃO ESCLARECIDAS.**

**Agradecimentos especiais a Lhyl, nossa consultora de dúvidas sobre a fascinante religião Wicca. De coração, agradecemos demais a sua ajuda!**

**Capítulo 19**

Litha ficou sozinha na cabine apenas ouvindo os passos de Jack se afastar. Ele ia ao encontro de Alvarez, para falarem com a tal bruxa adivinha, tentar descobrir o paradeiro da mulher que assim como era a guardiã do punhal, também guardava o segredo do lugar onde estava o tesouro. De toda a história que Alvarez contou, queria que apenas esta parte fosse verdade. Queria realmente saber a direção a seguir. A sensação de não saber o que fazer, nem para onde ir, incomodava muito Litha . Sentia-se tão inútil, tão frágil e dependente. Tudo o que ela nunca quis ser. Era uma sacerdotisa da Grande Mãe, era a guardiã de um tesouro e de um segredo que nem ela mesma tinha idéia do que seria. Como lamentava não ter tido os ensinamentos necessários para desempenhar uma tarefa tão grandiosa e imponente. Tudo que sabia até ali, tinha aprendido praticamente só, ao acaso. Até com Jack, quando se entregou a ele, rendendo-se as indescritíveis sensações vividas em seu leito, não sabia que aquele momento de união, homem e mulher, deus e deusa, contribuiria para compreensão de tantos mistérios seus. Jack que agora já estava longe, pois Litha não conseguia mais ouvir os seus passos através da porta. E ao pensar em Jack, Litha teve a certeza de que a inquietação que sentia, era porque o seu coração temia pela segurança do capitão.

Alvarez insistiu em levar Jeremy consigo, e sabendo que o acesso até a parte alta da ilha era difícil, Jack concordou e escolheu Gibbs, seu marujo de confiança, para acompanhá-lo. Se por acaso ocorresse algum acidente com ele, não ficaria dependendo exclusivamente da solidariedade de Alvarez. Mesmo nas partes mais íngremes do caminho, que exigiam maiores esforços dos homens, Alvarez não continha sua ansiedade. Falava todo o tempo. Jack que preferia não estar ali, mas não tivera outra opção, apenas ouvia o monólogo do capitão do Sea Wolf, e de vez em quando, dizia algo para que estimular seu falatório. Já que tinha sido obrigado a fazer aquela "excursão" pela ilha, seria bom colher algo de proveitoso. Quem fala muito, como Alvarez, sempre deixa escapar algo que não devia. E Jack esperava um deslize de Alvarez, sobre o assunto Hernandes.

Mas Alvarez embora parecesse tolo, soube cuidadosamente escolher as palavras, e nada comentou sobre o incidente com o antigo capitão do navio que estava ancorado na baía lá embaixo, próximo ao Pérola.

E alcançando o topo da parte alta da encosta, os quatro homens, tentavam recuperar o fôlego, respirando profundamente. Jack admirou-se com a rapidez que Alvarez fez isso. E sem demora desatou-se a falar de novo, mostrava aos outros a cabana da bruxa, e mesmo estando um pouco distante, todos puderam vê-la.

Ao se aproximarem do local, Jack reconheceu todos os ornamentos sinistros, que outrora, lhes foram descritos. Não havia sinal de vida naquele lugar. Exceto pelas finas linhas de fumaça que saiam do interior da cabana. Pela primeira vez naquela tarde, Alvarez calou-se. Jack então, tomou a iniciativa e entrou na cabana, seguido por Gibbs, Jeremy e por último Alvarez.

A imagem que viram lá dentro não era muito agradável, mas tão ímpar que deixou os quatro perplexos e sem palavras. A mulher estava sentada diante de uma pedra que lhe servia de mesa, e em cima dela havia outra pedra, um pouco côncava, cheia de água. Havia também um pequeno fogareiro que aquecia um caldeirão, melhor não imaginar o que seria servido para o jantar. Mesmo que a posição não parecesse muito cômoda, a mulher não movia um só músculo. Coluna ereta, mãos espalmadas apoiadas na pedra maior e plana, uma pele pálida, seus cabelos ruivos, longos, caíam pelo seu rosto como uma cortina que lhe ocultava a face. Seu traje escuro tornava ainda mais sombria a sua aparência. Quebrando o silêncio, Jeremy perguntou:

"Está morta?"

"Você já viu um morto se sentar assim, idiota?", disse Gibbs impaciente.

"Está dormindo", completou Alvarez.

Jack deu um passo adiante, mas não se aproximou muito.

"Não está morta. Nem está dormindo, embora não esteja totalmente acordada. Está em transe", disse. Lembrando de ter visto Litha em uma espécie de transe algumas vezes, só em situações muito diferentes daquelas. Maliciosamente sorriu. Mas procurou afastar tais pensamentos. Não sabia quais poderes aquela mulher possuía, se é que tinha algum, então melhor não ter a imagem de Litha presente em sua mente.

"Acho que pode nos ouvir se falarmos com ela", disse Jack dirigindo-se para Alvarez, a fim de que ele tomasse alguma iniciativa.

"Quer que eu vá falar com ela?", perguntou Alvarez aterrorizado.

"A idéia de vir aqui foi sua. É sua bruxa. Vá lá e fale com ela!", disse Jack.

Alvarez gaguejando tentou responder algo, e Jack percebeu que estava com tanto medo, que seus pés tinham se fixado no chão, e sua língua desaparecido da boca. Com olhar de reprovação, Jack voltou-se para onde estava a mulher.

"Destemido homem do mar. Sinceramente!", disse Jack chateado, ao ver o estado do Capitão do Sea Wolf.

Sabendo que ninguém mais o faria, Jack caminhou até a mulher. Sentada diante da mesa de pedra, parecia até que ela estava esperando por alguém, pois do outro lado havia um assento improvisado, onde Jack se sentou. Sem saber exatamente porque, Jack posicionou as mãos da mesma forma que a mulher, espalmadas sobre a pedra, e sentiu a quão fria ela era. Os olhos dela estavam abertos, e embora Jack estivesse em sua frente, ela parecia olhar mais além.

"Fale-me sobre a guardiã", Jack falou a mulher.

Passaram-se alguns instantes, mas a mulher nada falou. Nem sequer se moveu. Jack tentou novamente.

"Fale-me sobre a guardiã"

"Não está dando certo", sussurrou Gibbs.

"É. Parece que ela não escuta", disse Jeremy, passando as mãos suadas por causa do nervosismo, em suas calças sujas, tentando secá-las. Quando sentiu o punhal que carregava. "O punhal! E se ele mostrar o punhal a ela?", disse Jeremy.

"Capitão! Capitão!", chamou Gibbs sussurrando.

Ao ouvir o chamado de Gibbs, Jack olhou para os três homens junto à entrada da cabana. Caminhou até eles.

"O que houve?"

"O punhal. E se você mostrar o punhal a ela?", repetiu Jeremy.

"Boa idéia, garoto!"

Alvarez despertou no momento em que Jack pegou o punhal. E rapidamente tomou o punhal de suas mãos.

"Não. O punhal é meu"

"Tudo bem. Vá lá você e mostre a ela", disse Jack.

Sem ter argumentos, e percebendo que somente ele foi contra a idéia, Alvarez entregou o punhal novamente a Jack.

"Sabia decisão", disse Jack com ar irônico.

Jack deu as costas para Alvarez e os outros dois, e novamente dirigiu-se até a mulher que permanecia na mesma posição. Jack colocou-o sobre a pedra, próximo a água. A mulher não se mexeu.

"Fale-me sobre a guardiã"

Por um momento Jack pensou que seria tudo em vão. Pois a mulher continuava imóvel. Até que, num movimento rápido, seu olhar voltou-se para o punhal. Os olhos dela foram a única coisa que se mexeu. Demorou um pouco olhando para o punhal, e voltou à posição inicial. Jack percebeu os lábios dela se moverem. Finalmente ela iria falar alguma coisa.

"O lugar está cheio de pensamentos distintos. Tantas energias diferentes não me fortalecem", disse a mulher, com uma voz gutural.

Pensando no que ela disse, Jack olhou para Alvarez, Jeremy e Gibbs, que pareciam agora ainda mais paralisados.

"Senhores! Acho que a... Senhorita pediu educadamente que se retirem do recinto"

Jeremy não esperou que Jack falasse uma segunda vez, e saiu rapidamente. Gibbs também se moveu em direção a saída, mas hesitou ao perceber que Alvarez permanecia indiferente. Tocou no seu braço o chamando para sair.

"Não sairei daqui", disse Alvarez rispidamente.

Gibbs olhou para Jack esperando uma instrução. Esse balançou positivamente a cabeça, e fez sinal para que Gibbs saísse.

"Estarei lá fora, Capitão Sparrow! Se precisar, é só me chamar"

Jack agradeceu a dedicação de Gibbs com um aceno. Sabia que não foi uma onda de súbita coragem que invadiu Alvarez. Ele insistiu em ficar por causa do punhal. Não permitiria que Jack ficasse a sós com a bruxa e o punhal. E se aquela mulher dissesse algo sobre a guardiã? Ele queria estar lá para ouvir também. Não aguardaria do lado de fora o relato preciso de Jack.

Ignorando Alvarez, Jack voltou-se para a mulher. Ele permanecia esforçando-se para não pensar em Litha. A mulher abaixou a cabeça e fixou o olhar na água da bacia de pedra. Respirar profundamente foi só o que ela fez em seguida por alguns momentos, e com os cabelos ruivos ainda cobrindo-lhe a face, disse:

"Ela está no mar. Ela está no mar..."

"Quem está no mar? A guardiã?", perguntou Jack. Alvarez apenas observava.

"Sim. Ela está no mar. Homens. Muitos homens. Ela esta entre muitos homens"

"Homens?", Jack voltou a perguntar, para parecer a Alvarez que, ele não estava entendendo o que aquela mulher dizia, que não fazia sentido. Mas na verdade, aquilo estava começando a assustá-lo. Até agora tudo o que a mulher tinha falado era verdade.

"Homens. Muitos homens. Ela está entre homens no mar. Mas, há um entre eles que a protege. Ele esta unido a ela. Um sentimento muito forte une os dois. Unidos"

Jack já havia ouvido demais. Mesmo querendo, não estava mais conseguindo manter Litha longe de seus pensamentos.

"Mas onde está o tesouro?", perguntou para poder mudar de assunto.

"Norte. A estrela maior. Norte. Siga sempre a estrela maior. Vá para o norte. Norte..."

E com essa ultima informação, Jack percebeu que Alvarez estava muito satisfeito com o que tinha ouvido. Então já era hora de sair dali. Antes que ela começasse a ler seus pensamentos.

"Muito obrigado, senhorita!", disse Jack pegando o punhal de cima da pedra. Mas quando ele tentou se levantar, a mão branca e fria da mulher segurou seu pulso. E mesmo com toda aquela cortina de cabelos ruivos que lhe cobriam o rosto, Jack viu que agora ela olhava fixamente para ele. Diretamente nos seus olhos.

"É você"

"O que?", disse Jack rispidamente.

"É você"

Ouvindo isso Alvarez freou o tímido sorriso que surgia em seu rosto. O que aquela mulher tinha visto? E o que o Capitão Sparrow tinha haver com essa visão?

Jack desvencilhou-se da mão fria da mulher e caminhou rapidamente em direção a saída. Sem dizer nada, passou por Alvarez sem encará-lo.

------------------------

Litha permanecia revirando os mapas, na cabine de Jack. Sentia uma angústia por saber que Jack esperava que ela lhe indicasse uma direção, mas não podia lhe ajudar. Precisava descobrir o rumo a seguir. Ou tudo estaria errado e este não era mesmo o seu destino? Seria mesmo a guardiã ou o punhal apenas veio parar em suas mãos por obra do acaso? Não, isso não faria sentido. Ela tinha a marca da estrela no pulso. Ainda conseguia lembrar daquela noite longínqua, ao redor da fogueira. Sua mãe parecia tão imponente, ao pronunciar as palavras do ritual. Agora, ela podia quase sentir a mesma urgência daquele momento, quando toda a sabedoria estava prestes a se perder na memória dos tempos.

Sua mãe era uma lembrança tão reconfortante, em meio a tantas dúvidas. Agora, ela olhava os mapas, mas procurava a região onde morou, o Reino Unido, lugar onde ela, quando criança, sonhava em encontrar os corsários e viver suas lendas... Como estaria seu pai? Há quanto tempo não tinha notícias dele? Semanas? Sentia muita saudade dele...

Subitamente, ao deslizar os dedos por um mapa antigo, sentiu uma energia diferente. A estrela em seu pulso tornou-se escarlate e ela sentiu que aquele ponto no mapa era o lugar que buscavam. Uma pequena ilha, com o mesmo formato de sua cicatriz, a alguns dias de viagem. Ela tinha a certeza de que é aquele o lugar que buscava. Podia ver a mata, a cachoeira, a escuridão... Precisava encontrar Jack e contar a ele o que havia descoberto, mas, há horas ele tinha partido com Alvarez, para falar com a tal mulher adivinha. Ela não tinha um bom pressentimento quanto a isto.

**História de Elvish Dreams e Green Lessien**

**Dúvidas? Sugestões? **

**Clique em submit review abaixo e deixe seu comentário!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca.**

**AOS QUE CONHECEM A WICCA, OS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS TERÃO INFORMAÇÕES ESTRANHAS (ATÉ MESMO INCOMPATÍVEIS COM A RELIGIÃO) SOBRE O TESOURO E SOBRE AS LENDAS QUE O CERCAM. NA HORA CERTA, SERÃO ESCLARECIDAS.**

**Agradecimentos especiais a Lhyl, nossa consultora de dúvidas sobre a fascinante religião Wicca. De coração, agradecemos demais a sua ajuda!**

**Capítulo 20**

O sol já havia se posto e o luar com uma luz pálida, iluminava aquele inicio de noite e os dois homens que ali estavam impacientemente aguardando os capitães que ainda se encontravam no interior da cabana. Jeremy tentava disfarçar sua impaciência, com um tímido assobio, que vez ou outra era silenciado pelo sibilar da brisa marinha. Gibbs, embora mais contido, também estava inquieto. Desconfiava de Alvarez, mas não era ele que lhe trazia preocupações. Sabia que o Capitão Sparrow poderia defender-se perfeitamente caso fosse ameaçado. Mas naquele lugar não havia bons presságios. Como pirata, já tinha ouvido muitas historias, lendas e maldições, e mesmo que no momento não se recordasse de nenhuma, com certeza existiria alguma que se encaixaria bem na situação. Mas, os maus pensamentos foram instantaneamente dissipados ao ver o Capitão Sparrow sair de dentro da cabana.

Bastou um único gesto de Jack para que Gibbs se postasse ao seu lado para caminharem de volta ao Pérola. Jeremy apressou os passos e se auto-convidou para acompanhá-los, olhando para trás rapidamente a procura de Alvarez, que não demorou a surgir na entrada da cabana, chamando ferozmente por Sparrow. Jeremy, ansioso por sair dali, sentiu uma pontinha de felicidade ao perceber que Jack não dava muita importância ao chamado de Alvarez. Porém, o tilintar da espada de Alvarez sendo desembainhada, fez com que Jack parasse repentinamente voltando-se para o homem que agora o ameaçava, Gibbs num reflexo também parou, e agilmente armou-se. Jeremy, surpreso, desequilibrou-se e caiu ao ver a lamina da espada de Gibbs voltada para ele. As laminas voltadas uma para outra, brilhavam mesmo com a noite mal iluminada.

"Às vezes você age de tal forma, que chego ate a desconfiar de sua autenticidade como pirata." Disse Jack aproximando de Alvarez.

"Tem certeza que acha sensato cruzar espada com um pirata? Ou melhor, dois. Você está em desvantagem." Completou Jack olhando com desprezo para Jeremy que ainda estava no chão tentando desastrosamente pegar sua espada.

"Não tente me enganar Sparrow! Ouvi o que aquela bruxa falou. Ela disse que era você. O que ela quis dizer com isso?" – disse Alvarez ainda segurando ameaçadoramente a espada.

"Não sei do que você está falando. Nada do que aquela mulher falou faz sentido! Você estava lá e ouviu todas aquelas frases infundadas."

Mas, decidido, Alvarez avançou com sua espada contra o Capitão Sparrow. Jack por sua vez foi suficientemente rápido para tirar sua espada da bainha, e defender-se do primeiro golpe. Alvarez que mesmo com pouca habilidade com a arma, ainda desferiu mais alguns golpes contra Jack. Este, porém apenas se defendeu dos ataques com muita tranqüilidade. Percebendo que não estava conseguindo impor medo a Jack, Alvarez partiu quase que desesperadamente buscando uma maneira de reverter à situação e, segurando sua espada com as duas mãos, a levantou-a por cima da cabeça, e gritando novamente atacou Sparrow, que desta vez defendeu-se e com violência contra-atacou, fazendo com que a espada de Alvarez voasse para longe, finalizando assim aquela estúpida demonstração de total falta de jeito do Capitão do Sea Wolf.

Alvarez desarmado recuou. Olhou para Gibbs que permanecia armado e pronto para atacar caso necessário. Jeremy, ainda no chão, observava perplexo, a impetuosidade e competência daqueles dois piratas, percebeu então a sua insignificância naquele momento, e esforçou-se para manter-se assim.

Jack avançou para Alvarez, e com a mão livre puxou-o pela roupa, encostou a lamina de sua espada no pescoço do homem desarmado. Com a respiração descompassada, suando e com um verdadeiro terror nos olhos, Alvarez se sentiu obrigado a encarar o Capitão Jack Sparrow.

"Escute bem, pois não repetirei. Você foi até o meu navio, me contou uma historia fantástica, me pediu ajuda para encontrar um tesouro, e me fez vir até aqui. Mesmo achando tudo isso uma loucura, me propus a ajudá-lo. Se você não conhece nenhuma regra, aprenda essa: Nunca ameace um homem a quem pediu ajuda." Disse Jack áspero.

"Mas... ela, a bruxa, disse que era você. Por quê?"

"Não faço idéia. Não abuse da minha piedade." Completou Jack ainda ríspido. "Vamos embora".

Jack soltou Alvarez e caminhou de volta para a trilha que o havia trazido até ali. Gibbs não seguiu o seu capitão de imediato, ele se aproximou de Alvarez com a espada ainda fora da bainha.

"Não tente mais nenhuma gracinha. Estarei de olho em vocês." Disse Gibbs olhando rapidamente para Jeremy. Sabendo que eles estavam ainda com muito medo, deu as costas aos dois e seguiu o capitão. Após um tempo, Alvarez também caminhou, e Jeremy o acompanhou.

Diferente da subida, à volta para o Perola, foi rápida e silenciosa. Jack que saiu primeiro que os outros três, manteve uma distancia considerável, essa distancia era mesmo proposital. Em meio a toda confusão, Alvarez não se deu conta que ainda estava com Jack o punhal que Jeremy havia lhe entregado. O Capitão Sparrow quis colocar a mão no bolso e sentir o objeto em segurança, mas evitou fazer isso para não ativar a memória de Alvarez.

Jack chegou ao píer e encontrou dois de seus homens aguardando por eles. Ordenou que o levassem imediatamente ao Perola, retornando em seguida para buscar Gibbs. Na verdade, o outro não estava à vista, mas obedecendo, os três embarcaram no pequeno bote, e seguiram para o navio.

Quando alcançou o píer, seguido por um Jeremy apavorado e um Alvarez ofegante e estranhamente calado, Gibbs viu de longe o bote próximo ao Perola, e capitão já embarcando, compreendeu que não era apenas aborrecimento que fez Jack se afastar tanto dos demais. Alvarez passou por ele e seguiu, mas foi interrompido pelo marujo.

"Procure pelo Capitão Sparrow amanhã. Com certeza não estar com o seu melhor humor depois daquele episodio." Disse Gibbs com tom de ameaça.

Alvarez com ódio no olhar, concordou com um aceno. E ficou parado ao lado de Jeremy, vendo o homem se afastar para aguardar o bote que o levaria também para o navio.

"Vamos Jeremy! Toda essa caminhada me deixou faminto". Disse Alvarez e saiu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao colocar os pés no convés do Perola, Jack finalmente sentiu segurança para tocar o punhal que estava no seu bolso. Sorriu por mais uma conquista, e em direção a sua cabine caminhou, precisava deixar Litha a par de tudo que aconteceu. Mas um de seus marujos o interrompeu.

"Ela está na sala de reuniões. Passou a tarde toda lá. Eu tentei impedi-la, mas... ela me olhou de um jeito que me congelou a alma. Nunca vi uma mulher agir assim. Não sei como o senhor consegue sequer falar com ela." Disse o marujo.

"Agradeço sua informação, mas guarde suas opiniões para você". Respondeu Jack, dirigindo-se agora para o local indicado pelo marujo.

Ao entrar na sala Jack viu Litha ainda diante dos mapas, mas ela se levantou imediatamente quando o viu. Correu até ele o recepcionou com um caloroso abraço e um longo beijo. Mesmo surpreso Jack retribuiu de bom grado a agradável acolhida. Encarando Jack e vendo nele um sorriso malicioso, corou e percebeu a quanto ousada e inesperada foi sua atitude. Mas nada falou a respeito, nem ele.

"Eu descobri Jack! Descobri para onde temos que ir". Disse Litha entusiasmada.

"Ótimo! Porque temos mesmo que partir. Acredite ou não, aquela mulher realmente viu você."

"O que ela disse sobre mim?"

"Nada muito especifico, mas com certeza ela viu você. Ou melhor, ela viu nós dois, juntos. E me reconheceu. Isso intrigou o Alvarez. Consegui despista-lo, mas ele não é tolo e vira me procurar".

"Podemos inventar uma historia qualquer".

"Não, ele virá. Mais cedo ou mais tarde".

"Como tem tanta certeza?"

E tirando o punhal do bolso, mostrou-o Litha que compreendeu sobre o que ele falava.

"Jack! Eu tive uma visão. Eu vi com clareza o lugar onde esta o tesouro. Foi tão repentino..." Falou Litha, mas foi interrompida por Jack.

"Minha querida, você poderá me contar tudo durante a viagem, e eu adorarei ouvir, mas precisamos zarpar imediatamente. Volte para nossa cabine e me aguarde lá. Vou ver se Gibbs já embarcou e partiremos o mais breve possível."

"Gibbs? O que houve com ele?"

"Contarei tudo a você depois".

E da mesma forma que surpreendeu Jack, Litha foi surpreendida com um beijo. Saindo juntos da sala, Litha seguiu em direção a cabine, e Jack foi falar com os marujos. Aprontariam tudo para zarpar em meio à escuridão da noite.

**História de Elvish Dreams e Green Lessien**

**Dúvidas? Sugestões? **

**Clique em submit review abaixo e deixe seu comentário!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca.**

**AOS QUE CONHECEM A WICCA, OS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS TERÃO INFORMAÇÕES ESTRANHAS (ATÉ MESMO INCOMPATÍVEIS COM A RELIGIÃO) SOBRE O TESOURO E SOBRE AS LENDAS QUE O CERCAM. NA HORA CERTA, SERÃO ESCLARECIDAS.**

**Capítulo 21**

Zarpar de Isla de Muerta havia sido uma tarefa particularmente exaustiva para o Capitão Sparrow. Navegar à noite era naturalmente difícil, e o Pérola ainda inspirava alguns cuidados, após ter passado por recentes e numerosos reparos. Mas, o mar noturno e as condições do navio não foram os únicos obstáculos. Jack deparou-se com um problema ainda maior, sua tripulação estranhou suas atitudes, questionou suas ordens e até duvidou de alguns de seus argumentos. Jack tinha consciência de sua mudança, e por isso não se sentiu ofendido ou humilhado, na verdade ele já aguardava por algo assim.

Em um ato inédito, o capitão pôs de lado sua autoridade e, respondeu a muitas perguntas, argumentou com alguns homens mais insistentes, contou-lhes sobre alguns dos mais novos acontecimentos, e natural e humildemente reconquistou a liderança do navio. E quando o assunto "Litha" foi mencionado, Jack já havia restabelecido toda a sua autoridade e, desprovido de toda sua amabilidade e bom humor, deixou claro, como um verdadeiro dogma, que esse era um assunto exclusivamente seu.

A noite já ia alta, quando Jack finalmente se sentiu à vontade para deixar o Pérola aos cuidados de Gibbs e retornar a sua cabine, os homens ainda estavam assimilando as novidades, e a idéia de novamente aventurarem-se em uma caça ao tesouro, deixou todos eufóricos. Jack caminhou até sua cabine, e ao entrar, trancou a porta, deixando para trás a cantoria e a bebedeira de seus marujos. Percebeu que Litha já dormia, e profundamente, pois não havia notado sua presença. Aproximou-se da mesa próximo a porta, e viu que da bandeja de pão, vinho e frutas que mandara servir a Litha, apenas as frutas foram consumidas, serviu-se então de um cálice de vinho e caminhou até a cama onde ela dormia. Olhando-a dormir tão tranquilamente, lembrou-se da primeira vez que a observou naquela mesma situação, e de como as coisas deste aquele dia mudaram. Notou que ao seu lado havia um volume feito por um pedaço de tecido, deduziu que fossem os punhais, e pensou: realmente muita coisa havia mudado. A confiança que ela depositava nele agora era imensurável, e como era prazeroso merecer aquela confiança, como era grande seu desejo de ajudá-la. Procurou no seu interior algum sentimento em relação àquela mulher que não fosse sincero, e sentiu medo por não encontrar. Era muito estranho tudo o que sentia agora, tudo o que fazia, e até mesmo o que pensava. Em toda sua vida não conseguia se lembrar de nunca ter vivido emoções assim. Terminou o cálice de vinho e tornou a mesa para depositá-lo na bandeja, levou também o embrulho com os punhais e os guardou dentro de um grande baú. Deitou-se no seu leito ao lado de Litha, e adormeceu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era noite e Litha sentia o vento bater em seu rosto, a lua iluminava sua pele, a sua volta, via os galhos retorcidos das árvores dançando como se tivessem vida própria, formavam sombras sobre o círculo de mulheres que entoavam cânticos na clareia da mata. Litha percebeu que estava ao centro do círculo, usava um vestido branco e uma capa prateada. Em suas mãos, o punhal de prata, cravejado de rubis.

Do lado de fora do circulo viu o vulto de uma mulher, também usava um vestido branco, e tinha assim como Litha os cabelos negros e longos, segurava um galho com o qual riscava o chão desenhando um círculo em volta das mulheres. Litha acompanhou-a com o olhar, ficou abismada de como aquela mulher se parecia com ela, mas a mulher foi desaparecendo por trás das outras que formavam o círculo.

Os cânticos continuaram, as mulheres cantavam com mais força, mais entusiasmo, mais alegria, era como estivessem livres de um voto de silencio imposto com severidade. Sorriam para Litha, seus olhares lhe passavam profundo agradecimento, mas ela não conseguia entender o porquê. Novamente, a mulher do lado de fora do círculo, passou diante de Litha, continuava desenhando o chão. De repente Litha percebeu o som de tambores, um som de certa forma familiar, e envolvida por aqueles toques e as vozes das mulheres que cantavam, ela reconheceu aquele lugar. Estivera ali quando criança, só que antes estava com sua mãe, e naquela ocasião quem vestia aqueles trajes de sacerdotisa, quem segurava o punhal, era a rainha Beltane. Sentiu as lágrimas marejarem seus olhos. Como sentia falta de sua mãe! Como foi difícil crescer sem sua orientação! Não podendo mais conter as lágrimas, deixou que rolassem junto das emoções que sentia. As mulheres aproximaram-se de Litha, e olhando para aqueles rostos felizes, ela percebeu que queriam animá-la. Apontavam para o céu em direção a lua. Não compreendia as palavras pronunciadas, porém entendeu que aquele era um momento de comemoração.

E, pela terceira vez, a mulher do lado de fora do circulo, passou diante de Litha, só que dessa vez, ela ergueu o corpo, que estava inclinado para desenhar o círculo do chão, e olhou diretamente para Litha. Quando os olhos se encontraram, Litha reconheceu sua mãe. Ela sorria e cantava alegre com as outras mulheres, e, tomada por uma inesperada e surpreendente onda de felicidade, Litha, mesmo sem conhecer a canção, também começou a cantar, e de mãos dadas uniu-se ao circulo, e sentiu a energia daquele lugar, sentiu a alegria daquelas mulheres, celebrou a vida como uma filha natureza, cantou para a Grande Mãe. Sentiu-se imensamente feliz, via sua mãe sorrindo, cantando, como se estivesse abençoando-a, protegendo-a. Porém, o círculo foi se desfazendo, as mulheres e sua música começaram a se distanciar, os tambores agora estavam tão longe, mas os versos da canção estavam bem vivos na memória de Litha, ela os pronunciava sozinha agora. Forte e acelerado batia o seu coração, enquanto pronunciava os versos da canção, mas não queria cantar sozinha. Ali não havia mais ninguém. Litha sentia a necessidade de continuar. Ela teria de continuar. As mulheres lhe confiaram essa tarefa, a sua mãe lhe confiou essa tarefa... Tinha que continuar...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Litha acordou de sobressalto, pronunciando os últimos versos da canção:

"...Quando a Roda começa a girar

É hora do fogo de Beltane queimar.

Em Litha, chega-se a hora,

O Deus do sol reina agora."

Jack também acordou assustado, e pode ouvir Litha pronunciar algumas palavras, mas nada do que ouviu fez muito sentido.

"O que aconteceu? Está se sentido bem?" Perguntou Jack.

"Jack! Tive uma visão! Não, um sonho. Mas foi tão real. E ela estava lá, minha mãe."

"Não estou entendendo nada! Acalme-se e conte-me o que houve."

Litha relatou com exatidão o seu sonho. Chegou até a pronunciar mais alguns versos da canção que aprendera, embora às vezes parecessem que eles não tinham significado algum. Jack ouviu tudo atenciosamente, e se por algumas vezes Litha não compreendia o que falava, Jack menos ainda. Mas passaram algum tempo tentando decifrar aquelas frases soltas que Litha voltava a repetir, por vezes até a cantar.

"Não sei o exato significado de tudo isso, Jack. Mas estou tão confiante. Sinto que agora tudo naturalmente seguirá o seu curso."

"Estou certo que sim, principalmente depois de tudo que aquela mulher falou de você. Ela realmente viu você. Disse até a direção que deveríamos tomar..."

Litha interrompeu Jack silenciando seus lábios com seus dedos de pele branca e delicada.

"Ela disse para seguirmos para o norte." Disse Litha surpreendendo-o.

"Sim. Mas não vamos..." Jack novamente foi interrompido por Litha.

"Não vamos para o norte. Não imediatamente. O vento não esta soprando para o norte, ele sopra para o leste. É pra lá que estamos indo, não é?

Jack ficou pasmado com a tranqüilidade com que Litha falou. Ela realmente estava muito certa do que fazer, para onde ir.

"Iremos para Tortuga, fica ao leste. Precisamos retirar a pilhagem que ainda está no navio e, conseguir mais provisões. Como sabe?"

A canção falava "E quando do leste o vento soprar, novidades para contar..." Jack, existe algo ou alguém no leste que me chama, preciso saber das novidades. Chegou a minha hora."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao amanhecer, já avistavam o porto de Tortuga. O cheiro de rum misturava-se com a maresia. Litha estava no convés, havia deixado Jack adormecido em sua cabine. Ela sentia uma ansiedade por chegar logo à terra firme. Sabia em seu coração que algo a esperava e ela sabia que tudo tomaria um novo sentido após esta sua visita à ilha. Por vezes, sentia muita angústia por estar rumando sem destino certo e arrastando consigo toda uma tripulação para um lugar onde ela não sabia se teria volta. Estava de posse de dois punhais. Ela pensava que só existiria um único, que sua mãe havia lhe deixado como herança. No entanto, quantos mistérios sua vida ainda esconderia? Neste momento, entre a escuridão da noite e os primeiros raios de sol, ela quase poderia sentir-se feliz, não fosse a sombra que pairava sobre o seu coração. Alvarez não desistiria fácil de encontrar o tesouro. Deixaram-no para trás, mas era uma questão de tempo para que fossem alcançados, pois a bruxa que consultaram havia realmente apontado uma direção. E ainda havia Norrington, o destemido capitão da Marinha Real, cuja ambição por tornar-se Comodoro poderia levar-lhe muito além do que a lei e seus deveres permitiriam...

Muitos pensamentos, poucas certezas. Ao menos, não havia mais posto todos em perigo com suas tempestades que, até pouco tempo atrás eram causadas por não saber controlar seus poderes. Cruelmente, sabia que seu destino fora traçado desde quando era uma criança. As vozes que conversaram com ela por tanto tempo, mais recentemente, as visões, tudo parecia fazer parte de um plano maior. Litha realmente queria tomar em suas mãos o seu destino, ao invés de simplesmente segui-lo. Mas, isso nunca seria possível. A sua única possibilidade seria conformar-se em ser um instrumento da deusa e realizar sua missão. Deveria ser agradecida o bastante pelo fato de ter conhecido o amor, nos braços de Jack. Ele faz parte de sua busca, de sua alma, mesmo que não entenda nada sobre sua religião.

A cada instante, aproximavam-se mais do porto de Tortuga. Já podia ouvir vozes dos bêbados, em suas cantorias que vararam a noite. As famosas tavernas de Tortuga, que atraíam visitantes de toda a parte, assim como o fato de ser um porto isento de taxas comerciais, o que explicava a grande quantidade de navios mercantes, aportados no cais.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack já estava guiando o timão. Litha parecia tão perdida em seus pensamentos, que ele achou melhor não a incomodar. Embora ele houvesse passado a Gibbs as coordenadas do destino do Pérola, parecia que ela guiava o navio. Ali, parada na proa do navio, vislumbrava o mar como se estivesse olhando para um espelho, que refletia seu destino. Passava para Jack segurança com uma incontestável certeza, como se alcançasse além de qualquer visão mortal, como se soubesse onde estavam todos os obstáculos, acima e abaixo do oceano. Jack não se incomodava como os olhares surpresos dos marujos, nem ele próprio ousava disfarçar a autoridade e magnitude da mulher que compartilhava agora não mais só sua cama, mas guiava seu navio, regia a vida de seus marujos, impunha regras a bordo do Pérola sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra. A fantástica historia de Alvarez, fazia muito mais sentido ao olhar para aquela figura feminina no navio, que parecia encantar os olhos dos que a olhavam,quando o vento fazia dançar as saias de seu vestido, provocando um ilusionismo que tornava sua presença ainda mais imponente e majestosa. Aquilo era algo que incomodava e assustava a tripulação, apenas Jack via tudo com familiaridade, pois já não lhe era incomum ver Litha inconscientemente, ou não, lançar seus encantos aos que se encontravam ao seu redor.

**História de Elvish Dreams e Green Lessien**

**Dúvidas? Sugestões? **

**Clique em submit review abaixo e deixe seu comentário!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe (tenho mesmo que dizer isto em todos os capítulos?). Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca.**

**AOS QUE CONHECEM A WICCA, OS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS TERÃO INFORMAÇÕES ESTRANHAS (ATÉ MESMO INCOMPATÍVEIS COM A RELIGIÃO) SOBRE O TESOURO E SOBRE AS LENDAS QUE O CERCAM. NA HORA CERTA, SERÃO ESCLARECIDAS.**

**Após um longo período com esta fanfiction parada, estamos de volta, desta vez com o objetivo de terminar os 30 capítulos desta emocionante aventura. Aguardem grandes surpresas no desenrolar da trama!**

**Capítulo 22**

No interior da cabine do comandante do Sea Wolf, havia dois homens. Um devorava sozinho algumas carnes e frutas que haviam sido dispostas em uma bandeja prateada, sobre uma pequena mesa redonda; o segundo, porém, serviu-se apenas de rum. Tinha o olhar fixo, estava pensativo. Era o Capitão Alvarez, que estava refletindo sobre os recentes acontecimentos. De que forma Jack Sparrow estaria envolvido naquele segredo? Jeremy tinha lhe dado garantias de que o punhal era algo sagrado, e pertencia a uma doutrina extremamente reservada, composta por mulheres apenas. Como poderia Jack Sparrow estar mais envolvido nesse mistério, do que ele? Tinha certeza de que as palavras pronunciadas por aquela mulher não tinham sido alucinações, e não eram infundadas. Jack não era confiável. Embora mesmo sabendo muito bem disso, lhe propôs parceria, pois sabia perfeitamente que não teria como viajar em busca do tesouro sem as habilidades e o conhecimento de alguém como o capitão do temido Pérola Negra. Porém, também tinha consciência de que essa parceria seria desfeita assim que conseguisse informações e condições suficientes para seguir sozinho. Agora porém, todos os seus planos sofreriam mudanças, não poderia substimar Jack, ele era inteligente e astuto, e a bruxa lhe revelara também um lado imprevisível. Tudo deveria ser novamente pesado, calculado. Não poderia mostrar-se inseguro. Por hora, não haveria alteração nos planos.

Afastando tais pensamentos, Alvarez olhou em volta e observou Jeremy. Ele estava pressionando os dedos sobre a bandeja na tentativa de não deixar nenhuma sobra. Alvarez diante de tal imagem, pensou se seria seguro deixar o punhal sob os cuidados daquele imbecil. A resposta veio depressa: não! Levantando-se, caminhou em direção a Jeremy, seria amigável, sutil, não poderia levantar suspeita. Aquele idiota teria que manter a confiança nele.

"Jeremy, por favor, eu poderia ver novamente o punhal?"

"O punhal? Mas ficou com você!"

"Ele não esta com você?"

"Não! Você me pediu para entregá-lo ao Capitão Sparrow, e eu entreguei. Foi você quem ficou com ele todo o tempo."

Jeremy continuou a falar, mas Alvarez já não ouvia mais o que ele dizia. Estava tomado de raiva. Tinha sido novamente enganado por Jack. Abriu com violência a porta da cabine e saiu rapidamente em direção à popa do navio, de onde teria uma vista completa do Black Pearl. No entanto, onde está o navio? Nada havia no local onde antes estava a temida embarcação. O coração de Alvarez disparou, ao mesmo tempo em que seu interior parecia estar vazio. Sentia o ódio correndo em suas veias aquecendo seu sangue.

"Para onde foi o Black Pearl?", perguntou Jeremy.

Alvarez não sabia o que fazer, a mesma raiva que esquentava seu sangue, esfriava seu coração. Havia tantas coisas para pensar naquele momento. E porque Jeremy insistia em fazer perguntas das quais ele já sabia as respostas? Alvarez virou-se para seu amigo magricela, com o olhar frio, mas ainda assim, sorriu-lhe sarcasticamente, posou o braço sobre o ombro do amigo, e viraram-se novamente pra onde, algumas horas atrás, estava o Black Pearl.

"Querido Jeremy, se você olhar mais atentamente conseguirá ver. Olhe!", disse Alvarez apontando para o vazio como se realmente ainda conseguisse ver o navio.

"Não vejo nada. Será que zarparam sem nos avisar? Será que perderam a âncora?"

"Não, querido Jeremy. Olhe de novo! O que vê?"

"Nada. Só o mar."

"É exatamente isso. Esta vendo o mar? Toda essa imensidão? Pois bem, o Black Pearl está em algum lugar desse oceano!"

"Mas como o encontraremos de novo? Não sabemos navegar...", Jeremy falou num tom muito baixo, quase sussurando, "Não conhecemos o mar..."

'Muito bem observado!", falando isso, Alvarez apertou mais o braço que estava sobre o ombro de Jeremy, e com a mão livre pressionou o rosto dele para o sentido contrário. Um estalo oco, e Jeremy desfalecido tombou no convés do Sea Wolf.

Alvarez levantou o corpo de Jeremy e, por cima da proa do navio, jogou-o no mar.

"Eis sua chance de conhecer o mar profundamente, caríssimo amigo.", disse Alvarez, em despedida.

--

"Quando aportaremos?", pergunta Litha ao aproximar-se de Jack, ambos seguindo em direção à cabine dele. Parecia uma eternidade que estiveram navegando, apesar de haverem zarpado da Isla de Muerta há apenas algumas horas.

"Em breve. Mas é melhor você ficar no Pérola. Vamos apenas pegar mantimentos. Além do que, Tortuga não é um porto para mulheres, não mulheres como você."

"O que quer dizer com isso? Claro que desembarcarei!"

"Não! Você vai ficar aqui, nesta cabine. Não vai se expor, não vai sequer aparecer no convés. Um rosto como o seu não é comum nesta ilha, e uma mulher descendo do Peróla levantaria suspeitas e, em pouco tempo, teríamos centenas de olhares curiosos sobre mim, meu navio e meus homens. Não posso fazer isso. Você fica."

"Eu preciso descer! Você não entende? Algo me trouxe até aqui. Vi esse lugar nos meus sonhos, e também acordada. Preciso colocar meus pés nessa terra e sentir a energia que ela emana. Isso pode ser decisivo para prosseguirmos a viagem."

"Sei o quanto você quer encontrar suas respostas, na verdade eu também já estou me cansando de tantos mistérios, vi a firmeza de suas palavras sobre nosso destino, mas entenda, não vou arriscar."

"Você não é o Capitão Jack Sparrow? Do que tem medo?"

"Isso não pode ser denominado medo, isso é prudência. E há uma considerável diferença entre os dois conceitos. E sim, sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, o que confirma minha decisão. Você não vai descer. Se preciso for, ficará trancada a chaves, mas aqui, no Pérola."

"Então é isso o terá que fazer, Capitão."

"Não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que já estão, Litha. Alvarez, a essa hora, já está no nosso encalço. Ele é um imbecil, não tem certeza de nosso destino mas ele ouviu o que aquela mulher disse. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele decifrará a mensagem e apontará a proa do Seawolf para o nosso curso, e quando isso acontecer quero estar bem longe daqui."

"A resposta continua sendo não, Capitão?"

Ouvindo Litha falar daquela forma tão decidida, Jack aproximou-se dela, tocou-lhe a face com ternura, deslizando os dedos sob seus cabelos negros, Litha respondeu ao gesto carinhoso dele com um sorriso sincero, ele finalmente havia entendido quão importante era para ela desembarcar. E a mão de Jack descia agora pelo seu braço, chegando até seu pulso delicado, de pele clara e macia, que permitia ver as finas linhas azuladas de suas veias, Jack olhava-a com um sorriso, mas surpreendentemente, girou o pulso de Litha com força suficiente pra deixar a marca de seus dedos nele, e para que seu braço não quebrasse Litha girou no sentido do golpe aplicado pelo Capitão, e ficou imobilizada com as costas virada para ele, Jack com a mão livre afastou os cabelos de Litha, deixando a nuca descoberta e pousou seus lábios mornos nela, Litha não sabia o que pensar, apenas ouviu a voz de Jack sussurrar no seu ouvido:

"A resposta continua sendo não".

**História de Elvish Dreams e Green Lessien**

**Dúvidas? Sugestões? **

**Clique em submit review abaixo e deixe seu comentário!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe. Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca.**

**Por alguns meses, devido a compromissos profissionais, tivemos que parar a fanfiction. No entanto, estamos voltando agora para concluir a estória, afinal, devemos isso aos nossos leitores e nós mesmas. Esperamos que continuem conosco até o final dessa emocionante ff.**

**Capítulo 23**

O porto de Tortuga continua sendo a profusão de aromas, poeira e algazarra de sempre. Para Jack, mesmo sendo uma visita rápida, estar ali era quase como estar de volta ao lar. Mas, agora, suas preocupações ficavam muito além de apenas abastecer o navio com o máximo de rum que fosse possível. Estava, outra vez, à procura de um tesouro, que parecia ser maior que o que a imaginação mais fértil poderia imaginar.

Mesmo tendo um motivo absolutamente justificável para sua tripulação seguir adiante, seria muito difícil despistar Alvarez, pois este sabia ao menos que teriam de navegar rumo ao Norte e, não seria difícil saber se o Pérola havia ou não passado por algumas ilhas pelo caminho. No entanto, maior problema teriam com o Capitão Norrington. Pelo que Litha havia falado, todo o seu plano de tornar-se Comodoro resumia-se em encontrá-la e levá-la de volta para o Reino Unido, tendo então, como recompensa, a desejada promoção, o casamento com ela e a ganância de pôr as mãos no tesouro celta. Seria impossível Norrington esquecer que teve toda a tripulação do Pérola nas mãos e deixou escapar...

--

Pelo tempo em que o Pérola Negra estava ancorado, Litha, de dentro da cabine, sabia que parte da tripulação já havia desembarcado. O barulho no convés havia diminuído, praticamente cessado, seria então a hora certa para que ela saísse e fosse até a ilha. Porém, uma coisa que Jack falou parecia incontestável: ela chamaria muita atenção, caso fosse à terra firme. Olhou ao redor e pensou no óbvio: usar roupas de Jack para que, talvez, pudesse passar despercebida. Era tão simples que poderia dar certo.

Vestiu calça, camisa, botas e prendeu o cabelo em um chapéu que, com a aba, poderia esconder boa parte do rosto. Olhou para a garrafa de rum que estava sobre uma pequena mesa no canto, e pensou tomar um gole apenas, quanto mais parecido com um pirata bêbado, melhor. Mas logo desistiu da idéia. Não sabia o que encontraria, por isso achou melhor estar sóbria para qualquer coisa que fosse. No mais, um pouco de fuligem esconderia sua pele branca e poderia, então, caminhar por entre os bêbados de Tortuga sem levantar suspeitas. Pegou sua pistola e disparou contra e fechadura da porta, conseguindo assim libertar-se da cabine e sair para o convés.

--

Remar o pequeno bote até o cais não foi difícil. Pisar em terra que não foi tão fácil, após tantos dias no mar. Sentia-se tonta em meio ao burburinho de tantos vendedores gritando o preço de suas mercadorias, prostitutas andando de um lado para outro, bêbados embalados por suas cantigas, enquanto o inconfundível cheiro de mar e rum pairava no ar.

"E quando do leste o vento soprar, novidades para contar...", foi o que a canção falou em seus sonhos. Repentinamente, tentou localizar-se e viu que o leste era onde havia alguns mercadores negociando peixes. Dirigiu-se até o local, ainda duvidando do que poderia haver de significado nesse sonho, enquanto desviava-se das pessoas que iam e vinham.

E, naquele momento, avistou Josh, o mercador que havia lhe levado para a Ilha de Antúrios e que sempre levava suas correspondências, em sigilo, para seu pai, no Reino Unido. Parecia uma eternidade, desde que tinha catorze anos e fugiu do Reino Unido, no meio da noite, no navio dele. O que ele saberia sobre o que aconteceu na ilha? Possivelmente, saberia que ela fora raptada por piratas, seria muito estranho reencontrá-la repentinamente. Ainda mais vestida com roupas masculinas, como se encontrava agora. Precisava arriscar, a cada minuto, o círculo se fechava, ela sabia que Norrington estava a sua procura, assim como o capitão pirata sobre quem Jack falou.

Aproximou-se lentamente dos mercadores, até que Josh e ela se viram. Ela permaneceu estática. De repente, sentiu um aperto no coração, como se soubesse antecipadamente que não são boas as notícias que tem pra ouvir. Mas, sabia que o único caminho que podia seguir, seria o caminho adiante de seus pés. E o próprio Jack não estaria muito feliz com ela, após saber que ela fugiu do navio para se aventurar pela ilha.

Josh aproximou-se, com um largo sorriso ao reconhecê-la. Sentia-se aliviado por encontrá-la, pois, após ter sido raptada por piratas, ele achava que ela estaria perdida para sempre. Ao menos, foi abandonada em uma ilha, de onde ele a poderia levar em segurança de volta ao lar.

"Menina, você está bem? O que aqueles vermes piratas fizeram com você?", disse, examinando-a dos pés a cabeça e, em seguida, envolvendo-a em um terno abraço.

"Estou bem, Josh, não se preocupe. Estou muito feliz em vê-lo! Pensei que jamais saberia notícias do meu pai novamente, se não fosse por você"

"Seu pai está inconsolável, desde a invasão dos piratas na ilha de Antúrios. Designou em sigilo um navio da Marinha Real para que a procure pelos mares, caçando vorazmente qualquer navio pirata que cruze seu caminho. E você está aqui, em segurança! Ficarei imensamente honrado em levá-la de volta para Antúrios", disse Josh, com lágrimas nos olhos.

_"Levá-la de volta"_... Essas palavras ecoaram no coração de Litha. Como poderia explicar que não há volta para ela. No momento, nem para Antúrios, nem para o Reino Unido. Como explicar o quanto seria perigoso para ele tê-la a bordo do seu navio?

"No entanto, alteza, preciso que saiba dos últimos acontecimentos...", continuou Josh, falando baixo e puxando-a para um local onde menos pessoas estejam passando. "Houve uma tragédia. Um grande incêndio destruiu parte considerável do reino e vitimou sua madrasta e suas irmãs. Quando zarpei, o rei estava doente, inconformado. Está tomando a culpa toda para si. A senhora sabe... o que aconteceu com sua mãe, a deusa... Ele acredita que suas terras foram amaldiçoadas. Não sei a gravidade de sua doença, mas quanto ao seu povo, as notícias que ouço dos mercadores é que a população está sofrendo muitas privações, fome, rios contaminados, plantações destruídas, suas casas completamente destroçadas. Os que se salvaram vivem em comunidade, como ciganos miseráveis. A corte não é mais a mesma, apenas se faz respeitar pela força das armas."

O coração de Litha disparou. Então havia mesmo algo errado, algo que sua intuição já lhe havia antecipado, mas que ela jamais poderia acreditar.

"Preciso ajudar o meu pai, Josh, preciso dar apoio a ele, no momento em que ele mais precisa, no entanto...", ela parou antes de dizer que não poderia voltar, enquanto não tivesse chegado ao final dessa sua busca. Sentia que estava a cada minuto mais perto e, agora, esse tesouro teria um bom motivo para ser encontrado: reconstruir o seu reino. Não os monumentos, as praças, as obras de arte ou os palácios. Mas reconstruir a vida dessas pessoas que perderam tudo, restabelecer a terra, fortalecer a Mãe Natureza, e reviver a religião da grande deusa.

"Nada pode ser feito pelo Reino Unido nesse momento, minha senhora. Fique com minha família na ilha de Antúrios, em segurança, já que o próprio Rei me confiou essa missão."

Litha sabia que não poderia ir para Antúrios novamente, mas também sabia que, principalmente agora, não poderia voltar ao Reino Unido sem uma solução para o problema de seu povo. Se era mesmo a guardiã, e já não duvidava mais disso, esse era o seu destino e o seguiria, mesmo com o risco da própria vida. Olhou para o céu, enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Quantas pessoas mais teriam que sofrer? Sua madrasta, suas meio-irmãs... Elas se foram. Mesmo nunca tendo sido muito próxima delas, sentia suas ausências. Seu pai deveria estar se sentindo mais solitário do que nunca, apenas contando com as companhias dos seus conselheiros que já provaram, em diversas ocasiões, não serem muito confiáveis.

Seu sangue agitava-se em suas veias, seu coração disparado. Conseguia ver agora os campos outrora verdes de seu país. Estavam queimados, a terra ressequida, esfacelando-se sob os cascos dos cavalos que passavam correndo. O fogo ainda ardia em alguns pontos da floresta. O vento era quente, igual às lágrimas que escorriam no seu rosto. Subitamente, deu-se conta de que ainda estava em Tortuga, que Josh a olhava e que precisava fugir dali o mais rápido possível. Olhou em direção às nuvens do céu, que começaram a juntar-se passando rapidamente de um céu limpo, para um nublado e, em seguida, para um carregado com nuvens de chuva. As gotas começaram a cair pesadamente, fazendo barulho nas bacias de alumínio onde os mercadores carregavam seus peixes para a venda. Josh voltou as suas mercadorias para cobri-las com uma lona e, nesse momento, Litha sumiu por entre as pessoas que corriam de um lado para outro para protegerem-se do temporal que estava chegando.

--

Jack já havia tomado todas as providências quanto aos mantimentos do seu navio quando a tempestade chegou. Ao notar a repentina mudança na atmosfera, foi inevitável entender que isso só poderia ser fruto da vontade de uma pessoa. A mesma pessoa que deveria ter ficado trancada em sua cabine a bordo do Pérola, mas ele sabia que seria impossível conter as suas vontades.

Dirigiu-se ao ancoradouro onde diversos botes denunciavam a quantidade de embarcações ao redor de Tortuga. Realmente havia algo errado. Ele veio à Terra com dois botes, no entanto, reconhecia mais um bote que pertencia ao Pérola, ancorado ali, no cais. A chuva continuava a cair torrencialmente, o que impediria qualquer pessoa a remar, então não haveria como ir até o Pérola agora. No entanto, ao olhar para trás, suas dúvidas foram respondidas. Ali, em sua frente, estava Litha.

Jack dirigiu-se a ela com fúria por tê-lo desobedecido e colocado em perigo toda a sua tripulação, denunciando sua presença à bordo. Usava roupas masculinas, no entanto, devido à chuva, estavam molhadas, coladas ao seu corpo, e seus cabelos já pendiam molhados, soltos, emoldurando indubitavelmente uma figura feminina.

"Se seus olhos não fossem tão azuis, e se sua pele não fosse tão clara e macia e se eu não me importasse tanto com você, aproveitaria que você está vestida como um marujo, e faria desse o momento em que você poderia provar a minha fama de terrível Capitão Jack Sparrow. Como ousa me desobedecer? A chuva que você insiste em provocar todas as vezes que está correndo perigo não pode nos ajudar agora. Faça ela parar já! Para podermos voltar ao Pérola, para o embarque seguro da tripulação que me obedece e que leva você em segurança até um destino que nenhum deles conhece, nem mesmo você. Eles já ficaram expostos demais, por causa dos seus caprichos", disse-lhe, segurando-a pelo pulso esquerdo, onde fica a cicatriz em forma de estrela.

"Eu precisava, Jack. Eu falei que precisava."

"É capitão Jack Sparrow, e jamais ouse me desobedecer novamente"

**História de Elvish Dreams e Green Lessien**

**Dúvidas? Sugestões? **

**Clique em submit review abaixo e deixe seu comentário!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe. Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca.**

**Capítulo 24**

Alvarez não sabe o que mais de errado falta acontecer. Agora, não mais está com o punhal. Jeremy que era até então seu principal guia, se foi. Jack sabe todo o caminho até o tesouro. O mar ainda é um universo indecifrável para ele. Nada mais o restava além de deitar em sua cabine e afundar-se em meio aos lençóis, fechando os olhos fortemente, para tentar esquecer os últimos acontecimentos. Todo o seu plano dera certo até o momento em que encontrou Jack. Havia conseguido ser capitão de um navio pirata, tinha uma tripulação que o temia, possuía um excelente objetivo para se aventurar por esses mares. Objetivo esse que estava quase perdido, pois, com a vantagem que Jack tinha agora, sabendo a direção a seguir rumo ao tesouro, seria quase impossível alcançá-lo.

Respirou fundo, olhando a tênue luz do sol que entrava pela janela, anunciando o início da manhã. Seria bem mais fácil se tivesse aprendido a traçar as coordenadas. Não teria precisado de Jack. Mas sabia também, pelo que Jeremy o havia dito, que esse tesouro era amaldiçoado, seria bem mais fácil mandar alguém na frente, só pra ter certeza se seria seguro. Havia planejado milhares de vezes. Depois que o tesouro fosse achado, jamais o dividiria. Assim que Jack matasse a bruxa, ele mataria Jack, depois sua tripulação. Plano simples, fácil de lembrar.

--

Ouvindo os sons abafados que lembravam trovões, Alvarez preferiu permanecer onde estava, até que algum marujo viesse lhe procurar para contar-lhe o que estava acontecendo. Já que estava só, não tinha porque disfarçar que sentia medo, afinal, pensava ele, medo é uma reação natural a uma situação estranha. Estranha e perigosa. Caminhou até a porta para trancá-la, afim de que isso lhe trouxesse uma sensação maior de segurança. Mas ao aproximar-se da porta, ouviu através dela, passos apressados que vinham na direção em que se encontrava. Tentou fechá-la com mais rapidez, porém, quem quer que viesse as pressas pelo corredor do Seawolf, chegou antes de Alvarez à porta. E esta foi aberta a pontapés com uma dose extra de força. Alvarez que estava próximo a ela pelo lado de dentro da cabine, recebeu o impacto, cambaleou e caiu com as costas no chão. De repente entrou no aposento um homem de uniforme, portando uma arma. O homem avistou Alvarez caído no chão, caminhou com a arma apontada para ele, que apavorado tentava sair da mira do soldado.

O homem uniformizado percebeu que Alvarez trazia no cinto uma espada, antes mesmo do próprio pirata. A tentativa de Alvarez de levantar-se do chão foi interrompida pelo homem, que deu-lhe um violento chute devolvendo-o ao chão. Alvarez curvou-se sentindo a dor do golpe abaixo de suas costelas, mas aquele homem ainda caminhava em sua direção. As mãos zangadas que agarraram suas vestes suspendendo-o, pareciam impregnadas com o poder do próprio demônio. O homem socou-lhe a face. Alvarez sentiu o calor de seu próprio sangue escorrer sobre seu rosto. Antes de largá-lo, o homem puxou a espada que Alvarez trazia no cinto deixando-o desarmado. De volta ao chão, Alvarez tentava com as mãos estancar o sangue que saia de suas narinas.

"Mas o que esta acontecendo? Quem é você?"

"Alguém bem mais significativo que você", respondeu o homem, afastando-se, mas mantendo a arma engatilhada apontada para seu interrogador, "Mas considere-se uma pessoa de sorte, pois você esta fazendo parte de um dia, no mínimo... diferente"

"Não estou entendendo. Do que você esta falando?", disse Alvarez muito incomodado com a arma apontada para sua cabeça.

"Em dias normais, comandaria esta ação de dentro de meu navio, porém, aqui estou prestes a livrar você de uma viagem longa e desgastante até o Reino Unido, onde será submetido a um desagradável julgamento, que com certeza o condenará à forca. Vou acabar com você aqui mesmo. Sinta-se lisonjeado por ter como imagem final de sua vida de crimes o Capitão Norrington, Comandante do HMS Smallow. Acho que isso é uma benção", disse Norrington com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

"Isso não é uma benção! Isso é uma maldição. Aquela bruxa me amaldiçoou", disse Alvarez, tentando cobrir-se com as próprias mãos, em uma ineficaz forma de defesa.

Naquele instante Norrington hesitou. Ouvir as palavras "bruxa" e "maldição" numa mesma frase chamou sua atenção. De que maldição estaria falando aquele homem? Teria ele alguma informação do paradeiro de Jack e Litha? Saberia ele algo sobre o punhal e o tesouro?

"Mas do que você esta falando?", indagou Norrington.

Alvarez deixou a curiosidade dividir um espaço com o medo, quando percebeu o súbito interesse de Norrington no que havia dito. Com medo de arriscar permaneceu calado.

"Que história é essa de maldição e de bruxa?"

Agora além da curiosidade e do medo, Alvarez cedeu espaço para a cautela. Não sabia se a pergunta de Norrington era por interesse ou por reprovação. Saberia ele do tesouro? Ou seria apenas um religioso fanático, simpatizante das ações da Inquisição? Alvarez sabia que teria que dizer algo, seria um tiro no escuro, então, o melhor a fazer era deixar de ser o centro das atenções, colocar a culpa em outra pessoa seria a saída mais rápida.

"Procurar a bruxa não foi idéia minha. Jack Sparrow me arrastou até lá"

"Jack Sparrow? Sabe onde está Jack Sparrow?"

Alvarez ouviu surpreso e um pouco mais aliviado as palavras de Norrington. Se não soube o porquê de sua hesitação quando mencionado a bruxa, percebeu de imediato o interesse no Capitão Jack Sparrow. Com certeza o encontro entre os dois capitães não foi dos melhores. Alvarez sentiu que não foi o único enganado por Jack.

"Parece que as informações sobre Jack Sparrow são bem valiosas para o senhor. Mas nossa conversa fluiria bem mais tranqüila se o senhor abaixasse sua arma"

Norrington lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado, aguardou um instante, mas atendeu a solicitação de Alvarez. Tinha que concordar que as informações sobre Jack Sparrow eram mesmo valiosas.

"Diga o que sabe sobre Jack Sparrow"

"Que bom que estamos nos entendendo agora. Mas tem que concordar comigo que ainda estou em desvantagem. Posso lhe dizer tudo o que sei, só peço em troca desse favor a minha vida e minha liberdade"

"Vocês piratas, sempre interessados em abocanhar algo", disse o capitão da marinha. "Tudo bem. Sua vida será temporariamente poupada. Fale!"

"Isso não me parece muito justo"

"Se sua vida não é um preço justo por essas informações, tudo bem", disse Norrington, apontando novamente a arma para Alvarez.

"Não! Por favor!"

"Sua liberdade pode ate ser negociada futuramente, por enquanto dou-lhe minha palavra de que viverá, mas tenho que lhe informar que minha paciência esta esgotando. Acho melhor começar logo a falar"

"Isso, entretanto, me parece bastante sensato. Jack Sparrow está seguindo para o norte"

"Norte? Só isso?"

"Bem, senhor, como nossa negociação esta sendo feita parcialmente, as informações complementares serão fornecida futuramente"

Norrington sorriu. Aquele covarde tinha enfim demonstrado alguma ousadia.

"Acho que você está na vantagem agora, não é?", disse Norrington.

"O Senhor sabe que não se ganha todas"

"Muito bem. Se a única informação que se pode obter no momento é essa, vamos trabalhar com o que temos. Seu navio será tripulado por meus homens, você estará sendo vigiado, o HMS o escoltará, não tente nenhuma gracinha. Agora trace seu plano de navegação e passe-o para mim. Colocarei meu navio em sua rota"

"Plano de navegação?"

Norrington não entendeu a dúvida de Alvarez, ele era capitão de um navio pirata e parecia que nunca tinha ouvido falar aquela expressão. Mas que tipo de pirata era aquele?

"Como é mesmo seu nome?"

"Capitão Alvarez"

"Nunca ouvi falar de você. Você é novo no ramo da pirataria?"

Alvarez não soube o que responder.

"Sinto que a vantagem voltou para mim", finalizou Norrington com um ar de deboche.

--

A chuva não era tão intensa quando a tripulação voltou ao Pérola. O Capitão Jack Sparrow, acompanhado de um marujo, voltaram no bote que Litha utilizou para chegar até a ilha, enquanto ela teve que se acomodar junto ao restante da tripulação. Ela percebia que a desobediência a Jack o tinha aborrecido por demais, mas ele conhecia a necessidade dela estar em terra firme. Quando estivessem a sós novamente, tudo seria esclarecido.

Os tripulantes da pequena embarcação onde Litha se encontrava, foram os últimos a embarcar, a chuva que ainda caía dificultava o embarque e os piratas que estavam com ela não se propuseram a ajudar. Eles seguiam o exemplo do capitão e davam-na o mesmo desprezo. Parecia que o fato de ela estar usando roupas masculinas tinha transformado a todos em iguais. Finalmente no convés, Litha olhou ao redor a procura de Jack, ele estava próximo a entrada de sua cabine e entrou assim que seus olhares se encontraram. Parecia que ele estava apenas esperando vê-la embarcar, para ter a certeza de que estava bem. Ela chamou por ele, mas ele fingiu não ouvir, então, Litha seguiu em direção a cabine. Ao entrar, encontrou Jack de costas para a porta, seria então o momento de esclarecerem algumas coisas.

"Jack..."

"você quer parar de fazer buracos no meu navio!" – Disse Jack virando-se e apontando para a porta marcada pelo tiro de pistola que Litha fez para escapar.

"O que? Mas..."

"Use seus poderes para enxergar as coisas que já estão por demais aparentes"

"É que..."

"Você não percebe que tudo que tenho feito é tentar protegê-la?"

"Sim. Mas..."

"Você é o centro das atenções, mas não é o mais importante nesse navio! Pode entender que além de você existem outras pessoas aqui?"

Litha não conseguia concluir uma frase, três palavras sequer. Jack falava, acusava-a, e andava de um lado para outro com uma raiva descomunal. E ele continuou:

"Você está deixando todos loucos com esses seus caprichos, seus sonhos, seus delírios. Desde que você chegou só houve problemas. Meus marujos vêem isso. Tempestades inesperadas, ataques da Marinha real, companheiros mortos, o Capitão ferido. Quantas vezes fui questionado sobre você? Quantas vezes tive que me impor a eles para deixar você sempre longe de qualquer comentário ou especulação? E pare de uma vez com essa chuva!"

"Não consigo parar a chuva", disse Litha, cabisbaixa. Ela conseguia ver o risco ao qual expôs a tripulação e principalmente Jack. Se ela fosse descoberta, se tivessem reconhecido uma mulher sozinha, poderia até mesmo ter sido capturada por outros corsários. Se alguma coisa acontecesse a ela, Jack tentaria ajudá-la, mas talvez a tripulação não quisesse mais correr riscos por uma mulher que traz má sorte ao navio, uma mulher que deveria ter sido uma diversão para o Capitão e parece que foi sua ruína. Jack seria abandonado, tomariam o Pérola dele. Ela ficaria a mercê de qualquer um. Tudo estaria perdido.

Um pouco mais calmo e aproximando-se de Litha, Jack falou:

"Existem coisas que um homem pode fazer e coisas que um homem não pode fazer. Eu posso levá-la até o seu destino, mas não posso fazer isso sozinho", olhou-a mais de perto, parecia assustada. Como pode uma mulher com tantos poderes parecer assustada. Após um tempo observando sua reação, completou: "E você? Pode seguir sob o comando de um capitão pirata? Ou não pode?"

"Existem coisas que uma mulher pode fazer e coisas que uma mulher não pode fazer. Eu posso não saber, com exatidão, como seguir o meu destino, mas posso escolher com quem vou segui-lo. Quero seguir com você Jack"

"É Capitão Jack Sparrow! Posso atirá-la para fora do meu navio por desacato, mas prefiro atirá-la em minha cama. Mesmo com essa porta violada", disse Jack, com um discreto sorriso nos lábios. Litha por sua vez achou engraçado e riu mais a vontade, ficou ruborizada com o comentário da porta, mas deixou Jack puxá-la para si e levá-la para cama. Ele demonstrou com uma dose equilibrada de voracidade e sutileza a sua preferência.

**História de Elvish Dreams e Green Lessien**

**Dúvidas? Sugestões? **

**Clique em submit review abaixo e deixe seu comentário!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe. Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca.**

**Capítulos 25**

As tempestades, tanto a que Litha provocara quanto a dos ânimos alterados, haviam passado. O momento era de calmaria, de bonança. Litha e Jack desfrutaram de momentos de muita intimidade. Ela não tinha como explicar a cumplicidade que os envolvia. Jack era muito mais que seu amante. Sentia por ele um amor intenso. Amava-o como aliado, por ele ser quem a ajudava. Como um amigo, por ser seu confidente. Como irmão, por poder contar com sua fidelidade. Como filho, quando via admiração nos olhos dele todas as vezes em que ela demonstrava o poder que exerce sobre os elementos da natureza. E como homem, quando faziam amor. Todos esses pensamentos, consideravelmente estranhos, estavam com Litha frequentemente. Por vezes, deixavam-na muito feliz, às vezes sentia-se muito prepotente. Conseguia amá-lo de tantas formas, como se fosse um ser diferente, como se conhecesse todos os sentimentos existentes. Sentia uma força universal geradora, sentia-se como um útero onde tudo era criado. Sabia compreender os mistérios da Lua, na verdade associava-se a eles, confiava em sua Intuição, na Noite, na Escuridão e era toda Receptividade. Como se o inconsciente, o lado escuro da mente, estivesse sendo desvendado. Via Jack como seu complemento, como um símbolo do Sol, tomado da energia masculina, trazendo em si os atributos da coragem, pensamento lógico, fertilidade, saúde e alegria.

Era dia, talvez começo da tarde, Litha sentiu que estava faminta, mas não acordaria Jack para dizer-lhe isso. Embora, a cabine estivesse completamente clara, inundada pela luz do sol que reinava supremo num céu de um azul infinito, a porta fechada precariamente, pois ela mesma tinha destruído a fechadura, e estivesse totalmente despida junto a Jack por debaixo daqueles lençóis, ficou ruborizada com o pensamento de acordá-lo e dizer: estou com fome. Pensou no sorriso malicioso dele. Passaram alguns instantes, Jack ao acordar virou-se para Litha e sorriu. Aquele sorriso malicioso que a corou imediatamente. Jack sorriu ainda mais.

"Estou com fome!", disse ele levantando-se rapidamente. Vestiu-se e seguiu em direção à porta. Examinando a porta violada, esboçou uma careta e virou-se para Litha dizendo: "Que estrago você fez! Mandarei alguém providenciar o conserto, mas vou ficar para inspecionar. Não quero que ninguém entre aqui." Abriu a porta e, antes de sair, disse a ela que se vestisse e que voltaria logo trazendo comida e alguém hábil com ferramentas para os reparos na porta. Só depois desse aviso, Litha deu-se conta que ainda estava desnuda.

Depois de ter se alimentado e enquanto Jack cobrava rapidez na providência de uma nova fechadura para a porta, Litha olhava curiosamente os mapas em cima da mesa. Ela já sabia para onde ir, a ilha que tinha a mesma forma da estrela em seu pulso, sabia também que a tripulação estava indiretamente ao seu comando. Como Jack havia dito, e muito bem dito, a segurança de todos dependia dela. Tudo o que Jack falou tinha lhe despertado uma consciência protetora. Olhou para Jack ao ouvir a dispensa do marujo artesão, viu que ele fechava a porta rusticamente restabelecida, expressando sua satisfação momentânea. Depois de certificar-se que o destino que seguiam era o correto, Litha olhou pela pequena janela da cabine, percebeu que se movimentavam bem depressa.

"Estamos muito rápido!", disse ela a Jack.

"Já perdemos muito tempo. Os marujos reclamaram um pouco, estão cansados, mas eu consegui ser persuasivo o suficiente para eles aceitarem descansar quando chegarmos", respondeu.

"Persuasivo o suficiente? O que disse a eles?", Litha perguntou curiosa.

"São piratas. Sei o que falar e quando falar", concluiu assim o breve diálogo e o serviço da porta.

Litha sorriu para ele satisfeita. Mesmo sabendo que ainda havia Alvarez em seu encalço, e talvez Norrington também a sua procura, sentia-se finalmente satisfeita. Não era mais uma jovem perdida em um passado oculto, com um futuro enigmático, protagonista de uma história que parecia ser conhecida por todos, menos por ela mesma. Sentia-se finalmente dona da sua vida, conhecia seu poder, sabia para onde ir, o que buscar, com quem contar. Tudo estava colocando-se em seus lugares.

---------

Norrigton voltou para o HMS Swallow sentindo um discreto aprazimento. Ficou sentindo-se o maior dos tolos ao precipitar-se em confiar a Litha todas as informações que dispunha sobre ela e sobre a condição honorífica que a distinguia das outras mulheres. Se auto-repreendia, pois também narrara a sua promissora ascensão profissional, que se realizaria em conseqüência do sucesso à busca ao tesouro celta. A captura de um navio pirata serviu-lhe ao menos para enobrecer-se. O Sea Wolf era um navio pirata considerável, não tanto quanto o Pérola Negra, pelo qual o Comandante procurava, porém, estava escarnecidamente tripulado: oito, talvez dez homens insignificantes, compunham o quadro do navio, comandados por um estúpido Capitão, de origem duvidosa. Em seqüência à tomada da embarcação corsária, Norrington efetuou a prisão de toda a tripulação, inclusive do homem que se intitulava capitão, mas tomou o cuidado de colocá-lo em separado, pois percebeu que Alvarez não era visto com bons olhos pelos autênticos piratas. Essa ordem de Norrington deixou Alvarez enfurecido e assustado, percebendo que não conseguia a credibilidade de que precisava, naquele território dominado pelo ambicioso Capitão da marinha real. Norrington ordenara também que o navio arrebatado fosse privado de toda e qualquer munição, que recolhessem objetos de valor oriundos de saques, que as provisões de alimentos fossem dispensadas, especialmente as possíveis reservas de rum. Enfim, que o deixassem sem condições de navegar na ocorrência de uma fuga. Jamais cometeria o mesmo erro que cometeu com o Pérola Negra.

Depois de cumpridas todas as ordens de Norrington, os marinheiros prepararam o navio para zarpar da Isla de Muerta. Já era final da manhã, o sol estava impetuoso, mas isso não seria empecilho para a dar início à longa viagem que fariam. O destino: norte. Nenhuma informação a mais. Norrington não poderia continuar insciente do lugar para o qual estava se dirigindo. Resolveu descer até o porão para extrair de Alvarez algo mais conexo. O HMS Swallow era grande, estruturado para combate, porém, mantinha logo abaixo do convés uma sala espaçosa e confortável, a sala do comandante. Os compartimentos específicos para as provisões ficavam nos últimos pavimentos do navio, onde também estavam os objetos e utensílios em geral, esse estava um pouco mais ocupado agora, tendo em vista o material que fora trazido do outro navio. Nem tudo o que estava em posse dos piratas foi aproveitado, Norrington fez uma rigorosa triagem, não tornaria o HMS mais pesado desnecessariamente, eles teriam de recuperar o tempo gasto nessa abordagem. Havia também pequenos alojamentos para os marinheiros, nada mais do que camas estreitas, às vezes algumas redes, mas eram bem mais atraentes do que o chão. E, por fim, no mesmo pavimento do alojamento dos marinheiros, mais próximo à proa do navio, ficavam os porões, onde estavam presos os homens de Alvarez e próprio capitão pirata. As mesmas celas que, dias atrás, prenderam Jack Sparrow e seu bando, e aquela menina astuciosa teve o atrevimento de libertá-los! Apesar de estarem no quarto pavimento, o trajeto dos porões ao convés não era difícil, uma vez que os lances de escada estavam todos dispostos num mesmo seguimento.

Ao aproximar-se das celas ouviu diversas vozes. Eram dos piratas, que pareciam estar discordando de algo, pois as palavras eram de aborrecimento e decepção. O nome de Alvarez foi dito algumas vezes, mas a voz do comandante do SeaWolf não foi ouvida. Ele permanecia calado. Norrington atrasou os passos a fim de ouvir mais o que diziam, era importante saber o que pensavam, mas as vozes calaram-se ao perceber que alguém se aproximava. Norrington passou pelos prisioneiros, olhando-os com desdém, caminhou diretamente para a cela onde estava Alvarez. O pirata estava sentado nos fundos do cubículo, olhos fixos no chão. Um cão assustado. Com um sorriso irônico nos lábios Norrington começou a conversa com Alvarez:

"Ora, ora! Nem parece que é você quem está definindo a rota deste navio. Parece-me apavorado."

"Você me enganou!", respondeu Alvarez.

"Não. De forma alguma. Cumpri exatamente o que prometi: mantive sua vida", Norrington terminou a frase ainda com ar de deboche. Consultou o bolso do uniforme e de lá retirou um molho de chaves, escolheu a chave correta e abriu a porta da cela. "Venha! Vamos até a minha cabine. Conversando em particular, pode ser que você me mostre mais motivos para manter minha palavra."

-----------------

Ao chegar à cabine, acompanhado pelo comandante da embarcação real, Alvarez já havia se desfeito do pavor que o perturbara. A sala confortável e espaçosa era iluminada pelos raios de sol que penetravam pelos vidros da clarabóia posicionada no centro da sala. Aquela atmosfera de luxo e poder restituiu os sentidos do capitão pirata. A mudança de ânimo foi tão evidente, que Norrington acautelou as palavras que usaria. Deixou que, desta vez, Alvarez iniciasse o diálogo. A intenção deste encontro era realmente essa: fazer Alvarez contar o que sabia.

"Você esta muito bem instalado aqui. Bem diferente do lugar para qual você me mandou. Pensei que estávamos juntos nessa busca... Como sócios", disse Alvarez.

"Você pensa muito. Muito pensamento errado, naturalmente. Nunca propus uma sociedade ou qualquer coisa parecida. Acho que, com tantos pensamentos habitando sua cabeça, você deve ter esquecido qual foi minha real proposta", Norrington respondeu com muita calma e segurança.

"Você não faz sociedade, não é? Agora entendo por que você me poupou. Você quer que eu lhe diga o paradeiro do Sparrow. Sinto muito, amigo. Mas não vou contar-lhe mais nada, até que me trate como igual", as palavras de Alvarez foram sinceras, mas não foram sábias.

Norrington sorriu e o sorriso transformou-se em uma breve gargalhada. Conteve-se quando olhou para Alvarez. Embora estivesse diante de um completo imbecil, não deveria tratá-lo como tal. Para arrancar alguma coisa dele, era prudente que, ao menos, conseguisse sua confiança. Alvarez apresentou uma total falta de noção, mas não poderia deixar de admitir que ele era ousado. Conseguiu, não se sabe de que forma, o comando do Sea Wolf, embora a tripulação não fosse também provida de muita inteligência. E, por hora, apenas ele sabia o paradeiro de Jack Sparrow e de Litha.

"Desculpe, amigo. Não quero enganar-lhe, e peço-lhe desculpas se a impressão que passei foi essa. Mas também quero ressaltar que não prometi nada além do que eu pudesse cumprir. Uma possível sociedade ou tratamento diferenciado, você há de convir, que foram frutos de uma interpretação equivocada da sua parte", Norrington respondeu, ainda contendo os risos.

"É. Pode ser que tenha interpretado mal alguma palavrinha. Mas, se você quiser que eu compartilhe com você tudo o que eu sei, há de convir que o tratamento que recebi não foi um estímulo a cooperar", disse Alvarez, que ainda estava constrangido com o tratamento que recebera no HMS Swallow. Nada digno de um capitão, conforme pensara.

"Como não desejo que nada mais fique incompreendido, vou perguntar de forma bem clara: para onde foi Jack Sparrow?", a resposta de Norrington trouxe um tom de impaciência, mas que não foi percebido por Alvarez.

"Já disse não contarei nada, senão...", Alvarez foi interrompido.

"Não me ameace! Você não está em posição favorável para isso! Apenas diga o que lhe perguntei, e manterei minha palavra." – dessa vez Norrington tornou mais evidente sua impaciência.

Norrington arrependeu-se de ter exposto seu nervosismo, mas Alvarez fora ousado demais. Precisou então colocar ao alcance do entendimento de Alvarez, que ele também tinha algumas cartas na manga e que não dependia exclusivamente de sua colaboração. Sabia perfeitamente que mesmo tendo uma tendência audaciosa, Alvarez era naturalmente, um covarde.

"O que você sabe? Conte-me. Os piratas que estavam com você naquele navio e que o seguiram até aqui, não estão satisfeitos com você. Será que não percebeu ainda que sou a única pessoa que pode ajudá-lo aqui? Enquanto você estiver sob a minha guarda, aqueles piratas, que querem seu sangue, não farão nada". Na cabine do HMS Swallow, Norrington tentava recuperar a tolerância.

"É. Parece que não tenho muita escolha mesmo. Aquele maldito Sparrow!", Alvarez deixou transparecer sua raiva e, ao mesmo tempo, medo. Agarrou-se com o último fio de coragem que havia dentro dele e continuou: "Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, é preciso que você saiba que fui enganado! Havia um jovem, Jeremy, esse era o nome dele, que me procurou como um garoto desesperado. Ele me contou uma história fantástica, falou-me de tesouro, bruxas, maldição, alguma coisa assim. Ele me mostrou uma faca, grande, tinha umas pedras, dizia que era parte do tesouro, mas com certeza ele roubou aquilo de alguém, inventou a história toda, e depois me pediu ajuda. Eu sou uma pessoa de bom coração, ajudei o rapaz. Coloquei-o no meu navio, sob meus cuidados. Um dia, estávamos aportados em uma ilha pequena, afastada, e ele viu o Sparrow. Ele disse que o Sparrow sabia o caminho para todas as ilhas desses mares, seria fácil encontrar mais uma. Então, nos aproximamos do Sparrow, conversamos e chegamos a um acordo. O Sparrow sugeriu consultar uma bruxa, acho que ele já havia feito um acordo também com mulher e a bruxa balbuciou umas palavras que ninguém entendeu, só o Sparrow. Quando saímos de lá, programamos ir para o norte, a direção que a mulher falou, mas Jeremy e Sparrow se uniram. E fugiram antes do sol nascer", Alvarez concluiu sua história na expectativa de que tenha sido bastante convincente. Aguardou ansioso pelo o que Norrington tinha a dizer.

Depois de um momento digerindo as novas informações, pesando o que poderia ser verdade e o que poderia ter sido criado ali, Norrington finalmente falou:

"Seu bom coração amoleceu o meu. Você vai ficar na leg iron".

---------------

Seria a luz do fim de tarde ou o crepúsculo anunciando a noite que enfeitiçava os olhos da tripulação? Ao longe, se via um nevoeiro, no meio do mar calmo, iluminado pelos últimos raios de sol. Com o vento a favor, o Pérola seguia direto para aquela imensa nuvem. A cada momento, o ar ficava mais gélido, provocando arrepios nos marujos. Olhando pela proa, o que viam era o cinza nebuloso e o frio cortante. Na popa, onde Jack estava no timão, conduzindo o navio, ainda brilhavam os últimos raios de sol.

"Capitão, temos que contornar o nevoeiro! Os homens estão com medo, acham que é feitiçaria", diz Gibbs em um tom pouco mais alto que um sussurro, aproximando-se de Jack.

Jack olha em direção a Litha, que parecia impassível, na proa do navio. Ela olhava fixamente aquele nevoeiro com um ar distante e enigmático. Seus cabelos dançavam ao sabor do vento, enquanto seu vestido enroscava-se em suas pernas. Então seria isso, pensou Jack, aquele nevoeiro era mais um de seus feitiços? Estaria ele pondo em perigo sua tripulação e seu navio, mais uma vez, em um lugar desconhecido, por causa dela? Neste momento, Litha virou-se em sua direção, com os olhos azuis escurecidos, igual à maré que os arrastava em direção àquela nuvem escura. Olhou-o fixamente e apenas moveu os lábios dizendo: "Siga em frente. Não há nada a temer". Apesar da distância entre eles, Jack entendeu perfeitamente o que ela disse.

"Gibbs, mande içar as velas de apoio, nós vamos em frente", respondeu Jack, agora com certeza do caminho a seguir.

----------------

Litha observava o nevoeiro com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Como poderia explicar que estava vendo além do que os olhos de todos pareciam ver? Lá adiante, na ilha que tinha um formato de estrela, ela via um rio que cortava toda a mata fechada, desde a montanha mais alta até desaguar no oceano. Pedras com inscrições antigas, árvores centenárias, cujas folhas embalavam os antigos cânticos de seu povo. Ergueu lentamente sua mão direita, quase sentia que poderia tocar toda a exuberância da mata com seus dedos. Sentia que poderia dobrar as forças da terra, dos ventos, da água e do fogo, se quisesse. Sentia aquela atmosfera como se fosse feita de energia e, de energia, ela própria também fosse feita.

Enquanto o navio entrava na área do nevoeiro, os marujos, com os olhos esbugalhados, vêem o impossível. As nuvens parecem dissipar-se ao aproximarem-se do Pérola, ainda mostrando o céu rosáceo com o crepúsculo. Estão bem devagar agora, em águas cada vez mais rasas ao aproximarem-se da ilha, ouvindo o ressoar das ondas no costado do navio. Olhando para baixo, pela murada, o que vêem é o oceano negro debatendo-se contra o casco, numa impressão de, mesmo provavelmente estando em águas rasas, o mar parecia não ter fundo.

Jack permaneceu no timão, manobrando suavemente o leme ao aproximarem-se do nevoeiro e também está admirando o fato de as nuvens se dissiparem ao chegarem perto.

"Quem diria, a ilha existe! E ela nos trouxe até aqui", diz Gibbs aproximando-se sutilmente de Jack.

O capitão pirata apenas dá um leve sorriso.

"Os homens estão cansados, Capitão. Mas seguirão o plano, se o senhor ordenar", Gibbs continua.

"Não podemos nos precipitar agora. Precisamos que ela confie plenamente", é a resposta de Jack, enquanto fitava intensamente a figura de Litha, na proa do seu navio.

**História de Elvish Dreams e Green Lessien**

**Dúvidas? Sugestões? **

**Clique em submit review abaixo e deixe seu comentário!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe. Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca.**

**Capítulo 26**

Ouviam-se uivos de lobos e rugidos estranhos vindos da ilha, durante toda a noite. Dois marujos ficaram na torre de vigilância, no Pérola Negra, enquanto os demais desceram para o convés inferior, buscando descansarem e prepararem-se para a jornada de busca ao tesouro que seria nas primeiras horas do dia seguinte. A grande lua cheia no céu iluminava o mar, as pedras, a praia e toda a mata luxuriante que agora podia ser vista em sua plenitude.

Litha permaneceu na proa do navio até escurecer. Ao fechar os olhos, podia ouvir ao longe os cânticos de outrora, quando era apenas uma criança. O cheiro das árvores, o vento que trazia o gosto salgado do mar, tudo parecia intoxicar seus sentidos. E ainda havia uma sensação estranha, como se as ondas do mar estivessem movendo-se dentro dela. Parecia ansiedade por, finalmente, chegar ao seu destino, no entanto, era mais que isso. Eram atos impossíveis, coisas inimagináveis, porém ela sabia que poderia realizá-las. Exatamente da mesma forma que sabia como provocar uma tempestade. Exatamente como sabia que Jack entenderia seu sussurro, apesar de estarem distantes. Exatamente como sente que tudo fará um sentido agora que estava voltando às suas origens. Não conseguiria dormir nesta noite, mas precisava deitar-se para estar pronta a adentrar a ilha, no raiar do sol.

Seria imaginação ou os dois marujos que estavam na torre de vigilância também conseguiam ouvir cânticos ao longe? Talvez tenha sido o cansaço, foram muitas horas ininterruptas de navegação, toda a excitação por este novo tesouro, seria difícil manter a sanidade. Mas, se fosse verdade, era uma música tão doce, suave, com som de flautas... Os dois piratas recostaram-se ao mastro principal, estava mesmo tudo calmo e, como aquela ilha parecia ser no meio do nada, ninguém poderia aparecer mesmo! Se ao menos tivessem rum para beber, seria mais fácil ficar ali. O som parecia continuar ao longe, envolvente, tal qual uma canção de ninar. Não foi preciso muito tempo até que ambos os marujos adormecessem em um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

------------

Norrington está no alto da torre de vigilância do HMS Swallow, admirando, através da luneta, o resultado de sua caçada: o Pérola Negra, a uma milha¹ de distância, ancorado numa ilha. Nenhuma vela está acesa, não se avistam homens no convés, parece estar completamente abandonado. Ou podem estar acampados na ilha, pensou ele.

"Tenente Gills, buscou nos mapas as informações que pedi sobre esta ilha?", perguntou ao oficial que estava ao seu lado.

"Não consta nos mapas, senhor", foi a única resposta. Aquela ilha era grande demais para não constar nos mapas e não parecia ser fruto de uma repentina erupção vulcânica no meio do oceano, pois, a julgar pela mata que cobria praticamente tudo, deveria estar ali há muitos, muitos anos.

Ao invés de intrigar Norrington, tal resposta apenas atiçou sua ganância. Haveria apenas uma única explicação para não haver nada nos mapas. Só podia ser isso, tinha que ser, era Aldebaran². Jack e Litha o trouxeram diretamente para o berço do tesouro celta. Era muita sorte para apenas uma noite! Teria, enfim, sua vingança da princesa maldita que carregou esse segredo, escapando igual água por entre seus dedos e de Jack Sparrow, que será morto pelo fio de sua espada. Não há por que esperar a longa viagem até a forca no Reino Unido.

"Tenente, mande os homens se prepararem. Vamos estraçalhar um navio pirata esta noite. E deixe o Sea Wolf em condições de navegar, vamos utilizá-lo no ataque", ordenou Norrington com uma voz enigmática que provocou arrepios no tenente Gills.

----------------

Com a perna presa ao leg iron, Alvarez sentou-se no colchão que Norrington havia providenciado para ele. Embora a mudança de cativeiro não tivesse sido muito vantajosa, estar ali era preferível a estar nos porões. Ter em mãos apenas cartas sem valor, é melhor do que não ter carta nenhuma. Se você esta sem cartas é porque esta fora do jogo. E, para Alvarez, era hora de usar as cartas que tinha e continuar jogando. Ali, próximo à cabine do comandante, era um bom lugar para observar o jogador.

O navio havia parado e ouvia-se a movimentação no convés superior. Alguém estava descendo a escada. Alvarez logo avistou um oficial subalterno, seguido pelo comandante. O oficial continuou a descer os lances de escadas, mas Norrington parou próximo a Alvarez. Ele estava sorridente. Vasculhou o bolso com a mão direita e tirou um molho de chaves. Agachou-se e abriu o único grilhão que mantinha Alvarez detido. Por instinto, o cativo rapidamente tirou o pé do alcance da prisão e fez uma breve massagem no tornozelo que estava avermelhado. Ficou esperando uma explicação para o ato do marinheiro. Norrington não demorou muito pra falar.

"Venha! Levante-se! Tenho algo muito interessante para mostrar-lhe".

A frase convidativa era a última coisa que Alvarez poderia esperar. Olhou desconfiado para Norrington, e em seguida para a espada e a arma que ele trazia no cinto. Percebendo a hesitação de Alvarez, o comandante prosseguiu:

"Estão suspensas as hostilidades entre você e eu", disse, estendendo a mão para o outro. Alvarez aceitou a ajuda.

"Por que paramos?", questionou o recém-liberto.

"Porque chegamos. Venha ver!"

Norrington ofereceu a vez a Alvarez, que subiu primeiro a escada. Ao alcançar o convés foi inevitável olhar o céu. Estava estrelado e com uma imensa lua prateada. Desviou o olhar quando percebeu que Norrington já havia subido a escada e estava se dirigindo à proa do navio. Alvarez o seguiu com passos lentos, era bom manter certa distância até porque, naquele momento, o comandante estava segurando um objeto nas mãos. Alvarez não viu onde ele pegou tal artefato e também não conseguiu de imediato definir o que era. Mas, ao virar-se para renovar o convite de "Siga-me!", Alvarez identificou uma luneta. Aliviado, recomeçou a caminhar. Quando chegou próximo a Norrington, este estendeu a luneta para Alvarez e apontou para direção que queria que ele olhasse, dizendo:

"Reconhece aquele navio?"

"O Pérola Negra", finalmente um sentimento diferente do medo e da dúvida. A satisfação habitou em Alvarez.

"Pode ser que não estejam lá. Veja! Nenhuma luz resplandece", disse Norrington com um sorriso indecifrável. Percebeu, porém, que essa informação moderou o aprazimento de Alvarez. Isso não era bom. Queria mesmo deixá-lo eufórico. A euforia inibe os pensamentos lógicos das pessoas, embora Alvarez não fosse dotado de muita lógica, mas estava suprido de ódio. Tratou de completar sua citação. "O que para nós é lucro de qualquer forma. Se não estiverem no navio, estarão na praia. A tarefa é: destruirá o navio e a possibilidade deles fugirem".

"Destruirá?", disse Alvarez questionando o uso do verbo na frase de Norrington. O oficial sempre usou verbos conjugados na primeira pessoa e estava usando-o agora diretamente relacionado a Alvarez.

"Isso mesmo! Você achou que iria ficar com a diversão toda para mim? Você destruirá o Pérola, já mandei meus homens libertar os seus para tripularem seu navio. Observei que o SeaWolf é um navio poderoso e, pegando o Pérola assim de surpresa, acabará com ele bem fácil". Norrington tentou ser o mais amigável que pode, mas Alvarez ainda hesitava.

"E por que não vamos juntos acabar com o Pérola de uma vez?", questionou Alvarez.

"O HMS é muito maior que o SeaWolf. As águas onde está ancorado o Pérola são rasas demais para ele navegar. O seu navio é mais adequado a essa navegação. No entanto, não ficarei fora da festa. Estarei junto com meus homens em botes no mar, para o caso de precisar ajuda. Também colocarei alguns marinheiros em seu próprio navio, sob suas ordens, já que a sua tripulação não está muito numerosa para o ataque", justificou Norrington.

"Minha tripulação não está numerosa graças a você!", respondeu o capitão pirata.

"Isso foi no início, estávamos em lados opostos. Após essa tribulação, localizamos um elo entre nós: Jack Sparrow. Este é o momento de, juntos, destruí-lo", respondeu Norrington sombriamente.

"Marinheiros sob minhas ordens?", Alvarez continuou a questionar a fim de conhecer o terreno que estava prestes a adentrar.

"Sim. Posso lhe assegurar que nunca teve homens tão obedientes sob seu comando". As respostas de Norrington traziam argumentos confiáveis.

Antes que Alvarez respondesse qualquer coisa, os homens que estavam nos porões tinham sido trazidos para o convés. Escoltados por cinco ou seis marinheiros, não estavam presos a nada, mas expressavam evidentemente surpresa. Um dos marinheiros que os escoltavam, deixou-os e veio na direção de Alvarez e Norrington. O oficial tomou posição de sentido, e falou para Norrinton:

"Conforme suas ordens, comandante. O navio SeaWolf está pronto para a navegação, os marinheiros que embarcarão para apoiá-los aguardam as ordens e os cativos já estão libertos".

"Obrigado, Tenente Gills. Diga aos nossos homens que embarquem e aguardem e ordens do Capitão Alvarez. Quanto aos homens de Alvarez, diga que aguardem as ordens de seu comandante".

"Sim, senhor!", o oficial prestou uma continência, deu meia volta e saiu para cumprir as demais ordens.

"Viu? Homens obedientes ao seu comando. Assuma o navio e destrua o Pérola. Tenho certeza de que não ficarei desapontado". Terminando sua frase, Norrington deu duas batidinhas no ombro de Alvarez, sorriu amigavelmente e caminhou em direção à escada que levava para sua cabine. Antes de descer, acenou para o oficial que antes tinha estado com eles e desapareceram entre os corredores que levavam ao convés inferior.

Parecia mesmo que tudo era verdade. Alvarez olhou para seus homens que ainda estavam no convés, livres e perplexos, caminhou para o encontro com eles, tomando coragem para comandar o iminente ataque ao temido navio de velas negras. Mesmo que se desdobrasse a sua frente uma batalha sem aparente resistência, ainda seria uma batalha.

"Vamos pegar o Pérola!", Alvarez disse apontando para o navio ancorado na praia, tentando fazer sua voz soar firme e determinada.

Os marujos o encararam e as expressões de surpresa retomaram seus rostos. Um deles se aproximou de Alvarez e disse com um tom atípico de quem está satisfeito:

"Pegaremos qualquer um que quis nos enganar. Começaremos por aquele navio".

Mesmo sob o temor daquelas palavras, Alvarez seguiu com os demais para o Sea Wolf. O ódio por Jack Sparrow era maior que qualquer ameaça.

------------------

No pavimento logo abaixo do convés, Norrington ainda conversava com o Tenente Gills.

"Passou detalhadamente as ordens? Não podemos deixar suspeita", disse Norrington.

"Sim, senhor! Suas ordens foram repassadas rigorosamente, e escolhi bem os marujos que embarcarão junto aos corsários. Tenho certeza de que a missão será bem sucedida com eles."

"Então, vamos escolher o melhor lugar para assistir ao espetáculo!"

Norrington sorria maliciosamente.

-------------------

Havia uma grande pedra no meio da clareira, banhada pela luz forte do sol que coloria tudo em um amarelo dourado. Naquele momento, não importavam os tortuosos caminhos mortais que a trouxeram até ali. Litha olhava ao redor, tentando memorizar cada flor, cada ramagem, cada planta, cada pequeno recanto daquele lugar mágico. Toda a dor havia passado. Todo o sofrimento, toda a tristeza se fora.

Algo _parecia_ estar errado.

A imensurável energia que emanava daquela ilha em formato de estrela parecia arrastá-la para o fundo das águas negras, ela lutava para permanecer na luz, mas algo a afogava, sufocando-a lentamente. Ainda podia sentir o quanto sua pele ardia devido aos arranhões causados pelos galhos das árvores e o quanto seus pés estão machucados por correr nas pedras e no chão irregular da floresta. Onde estavam todos? Sentia-se agora estranhamente liberta e incontestavelmente sozinha sob o peso do seu dever como guardiã.

A floresta continuava a se fechar sobre ela, juntando as copas das árvores, impedindo que a luz do sol passasse. Estava de volta à floresta escura, silenciosa e inabitada. Os únicos sons eram sua respiração e o seu coração, batendo ansiosamente. Seu vestido estava em trapos, enrolados em seu corpo, seus cabelos molhados, sentia frio. Mas, não havia chuva, a terra sequer estava molhada. Algo havia acontecido.

Algo _estava_ errado.

Em sua memória, apenas o rosto de Jack, seus olhos castanhos que a enfeitiçavam e a levavam a outro universo, feito de felicidade e luz. Ele era o sol. Mas, onde estava o sol, agora que sua respiração falhava e suas batidas do coração desaceleravam mortalmente? Litha caiu de joelhos nas folhas caídas das altas árvores. Precisava se orientar, saber para que lado ir. Sequer o vento soprava, sequer sentia o cheiro do mar, sequer ouvia o barulho das ondas.

Subitamente, ele estava ali, ela podia sentir. O calor de seu corpo estava próximo, suas mãos a envolviam pela cintura. Ela estava segura novamente. No exato momento em que pensava ser sua última respiração, sua última batida de coração, Litha abriu os olhos.

--------------------

"Jack, Jack...", tentou gritar, mas só conseguiu sussurrar, enquanto ele, sentado ao seu lado, mantinha o olhar fixo em nada, parecia estar concentrado. Havia adormecido esperando recuperar forças para entrar na ilha assim que o sol aparecesse no horizonte, mas Jack parecia não ter fechado os olhos. Virou-se para ele e continuou o sussurro: "Jack, tem algo errado".

"Eu também estou sentindo isto", respondeu ele, enquanto levantava-se da cama rapidamente.

---------------------

(¹)Uma milha marítima = 1,85 km

(²)Em termos astrológicos, Aldebaran é considerada uma estrela portadora de honra e riqueza. Segundo a mitologia própria da Stregheria, ou bruxaria tradicional italiana, Aldebaran é um anjo caído que, durante o equinócio da Primavera, marca a posição de Guardião da porta oriental do céu.

**História de Elvish Dreams e Green Lessien**

**Dúvidas? Sugestões? **

**Clique em submit review abaixo e deixe seu comentário!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Não tenho direitos sobre as personagens dos Piratas do Caribe. Os rituais apresentados, bem como a religião da princesa e da rainha é ficção, apenas baseada na Wicca.**

**Capítulo 27**

"_A hora da vingança chegou"_

Essa era a frase que nublava todos os pensamentos de Norrington. Estava eufórico, quase não cabia em si com a antecipação da batalha que esmagaria todo o bando de Jack Sparrow e aquela princesa amaldiçoada. Mas, como poderia agir de outra forma? Todo o seu plano meticuloso estava funcionando de forma absolutamente perfeita! Alvarez seguia no meio da escuridão da noite, sem munição, para a batalha com o Pérola. Bem à frente de seus olhos, na pálida luz da lua, o Sea Wolf ficava cada vez mais próximo do seu destino fatídico. Os marinheiros que estavam a bordo do navio pirata seguiam suas instruções: executar toda a tripulação, exceto Alvarez. Esses militares estavam cientes de que não haveria como lutar contra o temido Pérola Negra, porém tinham a firme convicção na artilharia do HMS e que seriam resgatados antes de correrem perigo.

------------------

Não fosse pela certeza de marinheiros de verdade estarem conduzindo o navio e a sede de vingança contra Jack Sparrow, talvez Alvarez estivesse com medo da batalha que o esperava, a meia milha de distância. Da proa, que seria o pior lugar para enfrentar uma batalha para alguém mais experiente, o capitão pirata já avistava as formas de um navio negro na pequena praia que circundava a ilha. Parecia fantasmagórico, no meio da escuridão, sem uma única vela acesa.

Subitamente, ouviu passos às suas costas. Ao virar-se, deparou-se com cinco marinheiros de Norrington que, apesar de estarem sob seu comando, pareciam estranhamente intimidadores, apontando suas baionetas. "_Que insubordinação absurda!_", pensou Alvarez, porém, antes de protestar, sua voz calou-se ao olhar as expressões absolutamente letais dos soldados e o sangue que ainda manchava suas fardas. Tentando clarear a mente, o capitão pirata olha de relance mais uma vez para o Pérola, que já não estava mais tão longe e não mais parecia uma ameaça fantasma, agora que já era possível vislumbrar o brilho metálico dos canhões do convés, sob o clarão da lua.

"Acabou, pirata! Sua tripulação está morta!", falou ameaçadoramente um dos soldados.

"Morta? Como morta? Mas, por quê? Nós, nós tínhamos...", gaguejou Alvarez, detendo-se para que não ficasse tão claro em sua voz o pavor que estava apoderando-se dele. Respirou fundo, limpou a garganta e continuou, agora tentando passar um ar despreocupado. "Pois bem, senhores, exatamente como combinei com meu camarada Norrington. Vocês fizeram um bom trabalho!"

Os soldados entreolharam-se sem entender bem o significado daquelas palavras. Se Norrington ordenara que toda a tripulação pirata fosse morta, deixando Alvarez por último, para que o próprio Capitão do HMS Swallow tivesse o prazer de fazê-lo, o que poderiam ter combinado? Ou seria um blefe?

Neste exato momento, foi ouvido o primeiro tiro de canhão, seguido pelo impacto forte no casco do Sea Wolf, com um barulho estrondoso. O Pérola Negra estava atacando.

Os marinheiros agora sorriam do desespero de Alvarez, enquanto corriam para se abrigar. Que importava o navio negro atacar, se tinham todos os cem canhões do HMS Swallow para defendê-los! Esse era o plano que o Capitão Norrington lhes confidenciara. Mandar o Sea Wolf na frente para que a tripulação pirata fosse morta pelos seus marinheiros, depois assumiria o ataque ao Pérola e resgataria os militares. A esmagadora resposta do HMS viria a qualquer momento...

-------------------

Do alto da torre de vigilância do HMS Swallow, Norrington observava a batalha se desenrolar. Não era bem uma batalha, pois a artilharia do Pérola estava destruindo completamente toda a proa do navio. Ainda assim, o Sea Wolf continuava seguindo em frente, pois antes de eliminarem a tripulação os seus marinheiros haviam danificado o leme para que ficasse em rota de colisão com o Pérola. A essa altura, mesmo que o mastro principal fosse atingido, ainda teria força suficiente para partir o navio de Sparrow ao meio.

O Capitão da marinha soltou uma sonora gargalhada, extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo. "_Para que precisaria de canhões no navio pirata de Alvarez, se o próprio navio serviria de artilharia?_", raciocinava e ria mais ainda com sua lógica perfeita.

"Capitão, e nossos homens?", pergunta o tenente Gills, considerando absurdo o fato de o Capitão estar gargalhando, quando seus homens rumavam para a morte certa.

"Se são bons homens, caro tenente, já devem ter saído do navio e estão nadando rumo à praia, a fim de pegar os possíveis piratas fugindo do combate!", respondeu Norrington com um sorriso debochado nos lábios, mas um brilho assassino nos olhos. A explicação não convencia o tenente, mas também não abria espaço para argumentações. "_O capitão não parece mais tão confiável"_, pensou o tenente Gills.

-------------------

No Pérola, apesar de todos terem sido alertados por Jack no momento em que Litha despertou, ainda foi com grande correria que os preparativos para o ataque foram feitos. E havia dois navios lá fora, sendo que um deles, o Sea Wolf, vinha diretamente em rota de colisão a bombordo. Gibbs informou à tripulação que o plano inicial precisava ser mudado, a situação pedia soluções urgentes. Jack desembarcaria com Litha para localizarem o tesouro, enquanto a tripulação defenderia o navio e mataria com disparos de canhão o máximo de inimigos que fosse possível. O que restasse seria morto com o fio da espada. No entanto, reconheciam perfeitamente o enorme navio com a bandeira do Reino Unido. O seu capitão jamais esqueceria que já os teve em suas mãos, presos no convés inferior e sumiram no meio a um nevoeiro anormalmente repentino.

Podia não ser o melhor plano, ou o mais lógico do ponto de vista da tripulação, mas era lógico o suficiente tentar conseguir o tesouro e manter o navio inteiro para zarpar daquele lugar. Não seria fácil, todos deveriam se empenhar. Como não tinham tempo para discutir, assumiram suas posições e começaram a atacar com disparos ininterruptos nos canhões de bombordo, estraçalhando a proa do Sea Wolf, porém, sem conseguirem ângulo para quebrarem o mastro principal, o que permitia o navio avançar em direção a eles a cada segundo.

"Por que não respondem ao fogo?", resmungou Gibbs, "Cessar fogo! Estão vindo direto para nós, mesmo que o mastro principal seja destruído, ainda terão velocidade suficiente para nos atingir!"

------------------

"Vai colidir!", fala Norrington com um sorriso de absoluta felicidade, da torre de vigilância do HMS Swallow.

O tenente que ainda estava ao seu lado, percebe que o Capitão está praticamente irreconhecível em sua satisfação quanto à morte dos piratas. Tão exultante que sequer se deu conta que seus próprios homens também seguiam para a morte. "_Definitivamente, não é mais confiável", _pensou Gills.

--------------------

"Vai colidir...", sussurra Jack, enquanto momentaneamente para de remar o bote que levava ele e Litha para a ilha. Litha olha para o navio no exato momento em que um grande barulho de madeira sendo estilhaçada ecoa e, de repente, o tempo pareceu parar.

--------------------

"Colidiram?", questiona Norrington, ainda duvidando do que seus próprios olhos viam. "Tenente, tenente Gills, observe com a luneta. O que vê?"

O tenente se aproxima do Capitão que parecia alucinado com as imagens do final da batalha e do silêncio profundo que agora cercava todo o lugar. Pega finalmente a luneta e mira em direção à praia.

"O Pérola Negra continua inteiro, senhor. O Sea Wolf está... parado!", responde o tenente.

"Isso! Bem observado, tenente! Está parado! Mas, como se, na velocidade em que estavam, isso seria impossível? Não haviam sequer bancos de areia quando observamos anteriormente! De onde surgiu aquela imensa pedra no meio da água?"

De fato, o tenente também avistara a imensa pedra que arrebentara completamente a proa do navio, adernando a estibordo devido ao impacto e o consequente alagamento do convés inferior.

"Isso não está saindo conforme eu planejei", sussurrou Norrington, a voz mortalmente vingativa.

--------------------

Jack tenta ver melhor por entre a escuridão e o clarão da lua, mas parecia que seus olhos lhe estavam pregando peças. Era uma pedra que surgira do nada, no meio daquelas águas negras, deixando o casco do Sea Wolf aberto.

"De onde surgiu essa pedra? Foi você?", perguntou para Litha, enquanto apressava-se com os remos para chegarem à praia antes que qualquer outro tivesse a mesma idéia.

"Não", disse Litha com a voz distante, como se não estivesse ali.

--------------------

Litha não estava ali, ao menos sua mente não estava. O que Litha via, os olhos humanos não estavam enxergando. Tinha mais dificuldade em raciocinar a cada segundo em que se aproximava mais da ilha, como se toda a energia do lugar a estivesse entorpecendo. Ainda era alta noite, mas ela enxergava tudo através de um brilho azulado, muito mais forte que o clarão da lua que ainda os iluminava no meio das águas negras do mar. Tinha consciência de que Jack estava ao seu lado, aliviado pelo Pérola continuar inteiro, mas sabia que a luta não havia acabado. Os pesadelos ainda giravam em sua mente, as imagens se confundindo com a realidade dessa noite interminável.

"_Você está se lembrando, Litha. Olhe para a sua estrela_."

Parecia tão certo ouvir esta voz agora. A voz que falava em sua mente quando era criança, que a acompanhara pelos anos em que morara na ilha de Antúrios, a mesma voz que silenciara depois que conheceu Jack. Mesmo sem saber se era a mesma voz ou apenas mais um delírio, olhou para seu pulso e a cicatriz em forma de estrela que sua mãe fizera em seu pulso estava em escarlate vivo. Parecia que tinha acabado de ser feita, ainda podia sentir o metal frio do punhal contra a sua pele, cortando a carne, e o latejar do sangue.

--------------------

No Sea Wolf, após o impacto, os marinheiros sentiam-se ainda mais desamparados. O HMS não havia respondido ao fogo, mas devem mandar os botes para salvá-los agora! Pensavam isso, mas sem muitas esperanças.

"Abandonar o navio!", disse o marinheiro que comandava o grupo. Todos atiraram-se às águas negras e nadaram em direção à estreita faixa de terra da praia.

Alvarez foi deixado para trás, como o bom e velho código pirata ordena. Não estava ferido, porém encontrava-se aterrorizado com o que acabou de acontecer. Era sobrevivente de uma batalha, a primeira e, de preferência, a última batalha pirata que travara. Estava aterrorizado, porém o ódio por Norrington ainda era maior. Ele o enviou para a morte! Finalmente, dava-se conta disso. Podia ter blefado com os soldados, mas sabia a verdade, afinal, nunca fora mesmo um bom pirata, mas sempre fora um grande estrategista. Deu-se conta de que foi usado por Norrington da mesma forma que foi usado por Jack Sparrow. Os dois mereciam morrer! Porém, antes, precisava sair daquele navio que estava tripulado apenas de cadáveres e adernava cada vez mais. Apesar de supostamente estarem em águas rasas, aquele mar negro dava a sensação de estarem em mar aberto. Estremeceu ao pensar na profundidade que poderia enfrentar e, depois de respirar profundamente, pulou da mureta do navio despedaçado e mergulhou.

-------------------

Litha sente as mãos de Jack ajudando-a a sair do bote. Já estão na praia. O silêncio anterior fora novamente abafado pelos gritos e ordens de comando, movimento das ondas do mar e pessoas que falavam de todos os lugares. Os sobreviventes do Sea Wolf estavam nadando em direção à praia, alguns botes também deixavam o Pérola Negra.

"Vamos, Litha, saia do seu mundo de sonhos, eu preciso que você corra agora!", disse Jack.

-------------------

Norrington tenta ver o que está acontecendo após a súbita e absolutamente desagradável parada do Sea Wolf na enorme pedra. Através de sua luneta, avistou quando os marinheiros mergulharam do alto das muretas do navio pirata, botes saindo do Pérola, todos a caminho da praia. Não poderia dar a chance daqueles animais se perderem no meio da floresta! Não poderia ficar só assistindo.

"Tenente! Prepare os botes! Vamos matar uns miseráveis hoje!", ordena.

O tenente não tem certeza se são só piratas que o comandante quer matar. Mas desce da torre de vigilância para ordenar a preparação dos botes. Pelo menos, ele verá se ainda é possível salvar os marinheiros. Depois de muito argumentar, conseguiu que alguns homens embarcassem para acompanhá-lo nessa improvável expedição. Diante da total indiferença do comandante com os marinheiros que estavam no Sea Wolf, a estima pelo Capitão caíra abruptamente.

Os militares estão distribuídos em alguns botes, no bote do comandante só há ele e mais um, o remador. Ao aproximarem-se do local onde estava o Sea Wolf, Norrington vê com sua luneta que há botes na praia. "_Sparrow deve ter desembarcado, provavelmente com a bruxa"_, pensou.

Repentinamente, já não se conseguia mais enxergar o navio pirata com seu enorme buraco no casco, já não se conseguia enxergar o Pérola Negra, sequer podia-se destinguir sem uma bússola em que direção ficava a praia ou o HMS Swallow. O nevoeiro denso, com cheiro de sal e terra molhada tornava impossível enxergar mais que alguns metros à frente. Os marinheiros hesitam, tudo dera tão errado desde que chegaram àquele lugar, a energia estranha que seguidamente os dava calafrios, não fazia sentido agora ir adiante com as trevas se fechando sobre eles.

"Prossigam, seus medrosos, ou terão a forca à espera no Reino Unido!", gritava Norrington, que discutia também com o remador, ordenando que o levasse rapidamente à praia.

Todos eram militares, mas também eram homens do mar. Não iriam se arriscar por um comandante que não se importava com ninguém, além de si mesmo e sua vingança insana. Norrington joga o remador para fora do bote e segue sozinho, remando para dentro do nevoeiro. Os homens dos botes próximos resgatam o soldado atônitos, tendo em suas mentes o firme veredicto: o comandante enlouqueceu.

-------------------

Jack e Litha estavam com pressa. Alguns marinheiros que pularam do Sea Wolf estavam chegando à praia, ao mesmo tempo em que os piratas do Pérola. Uma luta aconteceria em breve, não era seguro ficar por ali, tão perto de uma bala perdida ou de uma boa mira, mesmo na escuridão da noite. Antes de se lançarem por dentro da floresta, em um último olhar rápido em direção à praia, Jack observa uma pessoa nadando de forma absolutamente desengonçada, também tentando se esconder. Não é um dos seus, mas também não é um marinheiro. É Alvarez! Aquele maldito pirata ainda não havia morrido! _"Como o Sea Wolf estava tripulado por marinheiros de Norrington se Alvarez ainda estava vivo?", _pensou Jack.

O tempo em que Jack tentava entender o que estava acontecendo foi o suficiente para Alvarez chegar à praia, olhando ao redor e reconhecendo Jack à distância, à beira das árvores. Seus olhos ficaram esbugalhados de surpresa ao vê-lo ao lado de uma mulher que, obviamente, só poderia ser a guardiã.

Jack percebeu o perigo e correu pra dentro da floresta arrastando Litha, ainda em sua semi-consciência. Alvarez tentou contornar a luta que se iniciara entre os piratas do Pérola Negra e os marinheiros do HMS e correu para entre as árvores, buscando encontrar Jack e a bruxa guardiã.

------------------

O nevoeiro absurdamente denso, a falta de prática com o remo, a ansiedade por ter o sangue de Jack e da princesa na ponta de sua espada, tudo parecia dificultar a chegada à praia. Norrington estava extremamente chateado. "_Covardes! Os marinheiros deixados pra trás, ficarão para trás. Aquele tesouro é realmente muito grande para ser compartilhado_", pensava Norrington, enquanto caminhava por entre as ondas que quebravam na areia fina e prateada. O nevoeiro o fez perder um pouco a direção e, quando chegou à praia, estava bem longe do local onde os outros botes estavam.

Caminhou cautelosamente até os botes, no caminho avistou alguns homens caídos, talvez mortos. A maioria era de marinheiros. Claramente, houve um confronto dos marinheiros sobreviventes com os comparsas de Jack. Havia rastros que pareciam ser de pés humanos em direção à floresta. "_Então, é lá que estavam todos, inclusive o tesouro_", raciocinou e tomou a mesma direção.

**História de Elvish Dreams e Green Lessien**

**Dúvidas? Sugestões? **

**Clique em submit review abaixo e deixe seu comentário!**


End file.
